


Legend of Izaya!

by saelbu



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, BAMF Izaya, BAMF Shizuo, Costumes, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Shizaya, Fourth Wall Breakage, Humor, Legend of Zelda Themes, M/M, Romance, Shizaya - Freeform, Unexplained Technology to Make This Happen, Video Game Logic, Video Game Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelbu/pseuds/saelbu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinra is up to mischief as he tries to get Shizuo and Izaya to get along however his approach will also provide him with loads of entertainment. Contains Shizaya! Legend of Zelda Themes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventure Begins!

Chapter One: The Adventure Begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warnings: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi, yes that means Shizaya!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"So this is your bright idea? You think that playing a video game with the flea will make us get along," Shizuo said in a highly skeptical tone. He sat on one side of Shinra's couch holding a video game console controller as gently as he could, trying hard not to break it in a fit of rage.

The reason for said rage was on the other end of the couch where one equally doubtful informant sat with another console controller in his hand, looking like he wanted to be anywhere, but there.

Unfortunately they both owed Shinra a favor the slightly crazy doctor just decided to cash in. However never in Shizuo's or Izaya's wildest dreams or rather nightmares that Shinra would want them to repay him at the same time and in such a manner.

So here they were on am ironically beautiful and peaceful Saturday morning playing videos with their worst enemy. " _Couldn't Shinra ask for something easier like blood samples or maybe dissection_?" Shizuo mentally groaned in dismay.

" _Stupid Shinra and his sadistic tendencies, couldn't he request something less problematic like to make sure no one in the entire city calls Celty for a job so he could romance his headless girlfriend in peace_ ," Izaya thought.

Funny how Izaya found that task to be simpler than playing a game with his rival, but the informant was nothing if not multifaceted. Anyway now they were stuck playing video games so close to each other, not allowed to inflict mental or physical harm to one another in hopes they would bury the almost in the decade in the making hatchet.

" _Damn that Shinra_ _ **,**_ " The two supposed enemies' thoughts mirrored.

"So what kind of console is this? It doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before?" Izaya looked at the three-way love child of the PlayStation, X-Box, and Nintendo Wii hooked up to Shinra's large screen LCD television.

Shinra replied dismissively, "Something I borrowed from my father. I'm sure it's perfectly harmless."

His answer made Shizuo and Izaya feel the urge to run for the nearest exit be it door or window no matter how high up they currently were.

"Now shall we begin? I think you should play this game it's an action adventure game. I'm sure you'll enjoy," Shinra smiled mischievously causing chills to go down both Shizuo's and Izaya's spines when he turned on the game console.

Getting up from his seat Izaya said, "Oh I completely forgot I have to meet a client. I'll have to do this another time."

"Yeah and I'm sure Tom needs me for something. You know shaking down some asshole or something…" Shizuo said happy with Izaya for once since info broker provided him with an escape route.

"Nonsense I took the liberty of talking to your secretary Namie and she said your schedule is clear for a while. Then I asked Tom to give you some time off. No need to thank me," Shinra grinned, the game loading in the background.

Izaya grimaced, "Oh how wonderful."

"Yeah that's great," Shizuo groaned.

They sighed in unison sitting back down to accept their fate. What they did not expect was that the screen suddenly grew brighter by the second. Shizuo and Izaya shielded their eyes to avoid being blinded.

Unexpectedly a feeling of electricity surged through the controllers, into their bodies, and they vanished in a flash.

[Did it work?] Celty appeared from the kitchen with a tray of drinks and snacks.

"Like a charm. I'll have to thank dad for letting me borrow this," Shinra sat down on the couch with Celty and turned to see the title screen:  _ **The Legend of Izaya**_.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Shizuo wake up!" A female voice filtered through the air jolting Shizuo out of unconsciousness. He glanced down to see he was on an unfamiliar bed.

"What the hell?" Shizuo yelled his eyes widen at the outfit he knew he was not wearing a moment ago. The clothing was a pair dark blue sleeping pants and a plain beige shirt.

"Shizuo you need to hurry. The Princess' birthday is today and you need to bring the gift you bought for the party. The entire kingdom is invited, but you are a special guest at the Princess' insistence," A middle-aged woman with long blonde hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

She was dressed in a simple cotton blue sundress with a white apron tied to her front and brown suede boots. "Who the hell are you?" Shizuo asked.

"You must be still asleep. I'm your mother, now get moving!" She shouted before slamming the door. "And watch your language!" She added from behind the door, the sound of her footsteps faded away.

Shizuo shouted, "Shinra you bastard, this is your doing!"

[ **Yep you got that right. Oh and try not to talk aloud only you can hear me through the headset I'm wearing**.] Shinra's voice echoed through his mind.

"Lucky me," Shizuo muttered.

"By the way Shizuo I left your clothes on your desk. Hurry up and get dressed!" His 'mother' yelled from downstairs.

"Guess I have no choice, but to play along," Shizuo sighed seeing a green tunic, tan pants, brown soft leather boots matching gloves, and green hat. "You've got to be kidding," His eye twitched, but he quickly got changed nonetheless.

[ **Hey! Don't just strip in front of us. What if Celty falls for you because of your muscular body not everyone is as fit as you**!] Shinra wailed only to groan in pain most likely from a punch in the stomach by Celty.

Shizuo muttered, "It's your own damn fault." He wished he had a cigarette to calm himself down.

"You look great! The Princess will be happy to see you in those clothes. They're modeled after the hero of legend," His 'mother' smiled upon seeing Shizuo coming down stairs. She handed Shizuo a small gift wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper.

Shizuo murmured, "Yeah whatever. I'm going now."

He instinctively knew where to go or rather it was hard to get lost. "I just head in the direction of the giant stone castle that's where princesses live, right?" Shizuo snorted.

"Ah Shizuo a pleasure to see you my boy and you have the Princess' gift. How nice, I'm sure the Princess will love it!" A friendly guard grinned. The man was strangely reminiscent of Simon.

Shizuo just blankly stared at him before walking into the castle. He passed various guards and servants who nodded, smiled, and greeted him cheerfully. It pissed Shizuo off to no end.

"Damn cheerful people," Shizuo grumbled reaching large wooden double doors. He figured that this door would lead to the Princess' room. With a sigh he opened the door and stepped inside. To his surprise he recognized who was the Princess.

A golden tiara placed on top of long black silken hair cascaded off of slender shoulders that revealed flawless pale skin, a long swan like neck that had a matching golden choker wrapped around it.

Clothed in a white and red corset, multi-layered dress that hugged a lithe chest then bellowed out around the waist, matching white long gloves covered lean, yet fit arms and petite hands.

The Princess was someone quite familiar to Shizuo. Amber eyes peered into disgruntled crimson. "Izaya is that you?" Shizuo gaped.

Izaya nodded his head slowly. Shizuo blinked for an awkward moment then his mouth trembled before hysterical laughter poured out of the blond. This action earned a poisonous glare from said Princess.

"Damn you it's not funny!" Izaya lifted up the skirt part of his dress so he could move more easily. This movement revealed a pair of knee-length white leather boots, not that Shizuo was looking or so he told himself.

"So Shinra seems to be playing a joke on us," Shizuo finally managed to stop laughing long enough to talk.

Izaya raised a brow, "No kidding. Anyway you have no right to laugh at me, Shizu-chan. That getup you're in is just as ridiculous, really… tunics and tights?"

Shizuo's face turned a bit red having forgotten what he had on. Folding his arms, Shizuo griped, "At least it's not a dress. Do you have any idea how we get out of this game, flea?"

"Isn't it obvious, why play the game of course! Shinra already explained to me before you got here. We have to play the game to the end in order to get out," Izaya replied.

Shizuo grunted, "What's next? I want to get the hell out and away from you as soon as possible."

"We go to the ballroom for the party. It's my birthday after all," Izaya smirked glancing down at the gift in Shizuo's hands.

Shizuo blushed, "Don't take this too personal. The game gave me this gift. I didn't actually get you this!"

This only caused Izaya's smirk to widen, "Whatever Shizu-chan, let's get a move on." He went out the door walking surprisingly graceful in those high-heeled boots.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

The moment they reached the ballroom the music stopped playing. "I present to you her excellency, Princess Izaya!" A guard bellowed, signaling everyone to clap and cheer.

"I bet you love all of this attention," Shizuo muttered going down the stairs with Izaya practically skipped down the stairs beside him.

Izaya chuckled, "Well, maybe just a little bit."

They made it down to the bottom of the stairs to face an older man who resembled an older Izaya he was clearly the King, as he was dressed in royal attire and wearing a crown.

"My dearest Izaya today is your eighteenth birthday. You are now at the beginning of adulthood and soon you will be ruling over this kingdom with compassion and wisdom. I know deep in my heart that you will lead this kingdom into another era of peace and prosperity," The King smiled warmly at his 'daughter'.

Shizuo thought, " _Yeah right. This place will go up in flames of destruction with Izaya laughing manically the entire time._ "

A vivid picture of people screaming in the streets and houses burned all around them appeared in Shizuo's mind. Shizuo could also see Izaya sitting upon the throne watching it all grinning and cackling madly.

"Shizuo you can give the first gift. I'm sure it's quite special," The King's voice snapped the debt collector out of his little daydream.

"Yeah sure…here Izaya take it," Shizuo grumbled. The people thought he was being shy and not what he truly was, deeply annoyed.

Izaya grinned, "Oh thank you Shizu-chan, you shouldn't have!" He took the gift, but before he could open it, the ballroom doors slammed open. A male who towered over everyone entered the ballroom. However it wasn't his height that stood out the most.

He had dark green skin, orange-red hair that contrast greatly with his complexion. He was quite muscular dressed in charcoal and green armor, along with a black cloak draped across his broad shoulders. The man also carried a large broadsword with him.

"Ganondorf, what are you doing here?" The King yelled. The people gasped except Izaya and Shizuo who looked on in confusion.

"I heard word of a party for the Princess. Sadly I did not receive an invitation," His deep voice echoed making the people sans Izaya and Shizuo shivered in fear.

Izaya commented, "How come he wasn't invited? He would have livened up the party that's for sure."

No one, but Shizuo heard him. The blond could only sigh at Izaya's lack of concern for the situation. " _It's not that I'm nervous or anything. I'm pretty sure I could kick the guy's ass if I need to_ ," Shizuo mused.

"You bring nothing, but death and destruction! Of course you would not be invited!" The King bellowed.

"How rude, I'm come all this way and have gotten nothing, but contempt. I even brought the Princess a present," Ganondorf smirked when a dark portal appeared behind Izaya sucking him in before vanishing. "And that is a one-way trip to the Dark Realm," He chuckled.

"What the hell?!" Shizuo yelled since he was so close when the portal opened. Everyone gasped or shuddered in terror that made Ganondorf all the more pleased.

Ganondorf's fiery golden eyes zeroed in on Shizuo, "Now that the Princess is mine I will be one step closer to obtaining the Triforce. Now to move on to you Shizuo."

Fortunately a bright white portal formed behind Shizuo thus teleporting him to safety. "So those damn meddling fools saved at least one of them. No matter, all I have to do is wait for when Shizuo tries to rescue Princess Izaya," Ganondorf sneered then disappeared.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Shizuo wake up," A soft elderly man's voice echoed around Shizuo's head. His eyes snapped awake as he was once again lying on an unfamiliar bed.

"I have to stop doing this," Shizuo grumbled. "Who the hell are you?" He asked at first angry, but soon his expression changed to that of alarm. He was surrounded by several men who were made of pure golden light dressed in robes.

"Hello Shizuo it is pleasure to meet you. We are the Ancient Sages," They spoke in unison.

They spoke, "We were too late to save both for that we apologize. The seal that trapped him in the Dark Realm has weakened due to Princess Izaya reaching adulthood. It is of that age where the Triforce of Wisdom would reach its peak of strength.

You are all connected to what is known as the Triforce. You may have noticed, but you had already reached adulthood thus the Triforce of Courage appeared on your hand. The symbols are calling to one another hoping to be reunited. Ganondorf possesses the Triforce of Power and craves more of it."

As if on cue the Triforce of Courage glowed on Shizuo's right hand getting a mere raise of a brow from Shizuo, "So… he waited until we reached adulthood to kidnap us to get this Triforce. What does it do anyway?"

"The Triforce is able to grant the wish of the possessor. The mark on you hand is simply a symbol for those who represent the traits for the parts of the Triforce. To use the actual power of the complete Triforce one must obtain the physical Triforce pieces. They are each sealed within temples across the lands. Only a possessor of the Triforce symbols can obtain their true power," The Sages spoke.

Shizuo folded his arms, "So why didn't Ganondorf just get them himself?"

"He was sealed away in another realm. It was out hope he would never return to his world. But if there was ever a time he did escape, powerful magic seals were created by the Goddesses to keep him from entering the temples. They knew the Triforce does not distinguish between good and evil so they at least made it so no evil shall be able to enter the temples in which they are kept," The Sages replied.

"I guess at means I have to get them so I can rescue Izaya and defeat this Ganondorf," Shizuo sighed as they all nodded their heads.

"Here take this it will help you on your journey," The Sages murmured and a bright light shone on Shizuo's back and his hand.

A sudden urge to do a pose chimed in with music in the background and red text scrolled above his head. A beautiful sword appeared in his hand and its sheath on his back. It seemed no one was able to see the text, but Shizuo.

**Text** :  **You obtained the Sword of the Goddess! It is still incomplete you must find a way to upgrade your sword in order to defeat Ganondorf only with the complete sword will you be able to fight him**.

"Best of luck to you, Shizuo. The first destination is the Earth Temple. We shall teleport you there from then on you are on your own, but do not worry servants of the Goddesses will help you on your journey," The Sages said before Shizuo disappeared in a flash of white light.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile in the Dark Realm Izaya was locked in a rather comfortable bedroom, which Izaya was thankful for he didn't want to spend the entirety of the game in a dungeon. "I hope this room is to your liking Princess," Ganondorf appeared inside the room in a swirl of dark mist.

Izaya quipped, "It's rude to enter a room like that. What if I was sleeping or getting ready to take a bath you could have caught me naked."

Ganondorf had the decency to blush at Izaya's statement, "You are quite different from what I expect a Princess to behave."

"I'm not the crying in the corner damsel in distress type," Izaya rolled his eyes.

Ganondorf chuckled, "Brave, are you? Or is it you truly believe that fool is going to rescue you?"

"Who Shizu-chan? He would have wished I was actually destroyed in that portal instead of just teleported into another Realm safe, but horribly bored," Izaya replied earning a bewildered look from the villain.

"By the way, is there anything to eat in this place? What kind of host doesn't offer his guest refreshments?" Izaya added with a glare at Ganondorf who was taken aback by his boldness.

"Uh… yes I'll just go now," Ganondorf murmured in confusion leaving out of the room by door since he was too startled to use his magic.

"Now let's take a look around," Izaya smirked noticing the door wasn't locked.

[ **Izaya I don't think this is how the game is supposed to go.** ] Shinra remarked.

[ **It's his own fault for being idiotic enough to not lock it behind him. I said before I'm no damsel in distress. I'm not waiting for Shizu-chan to get his act together to rescue me**.] Izaya replied ripping the dress' bottom only leaving enough material to clothe his upper thighs for better mobility.

Izaya whispered, "I need to find the way out or at least some sort of weapon to defend myself with."

Sneaking in the shadows was something he was an expert at. Izaya made his way around the guards who resembled some sort of large boar and human crossbred.

Quickly entering the nearest room the informant was lucky enough to enter the weapons room. "That was convenient," Izaya remarked finding black leather bag, a bunch of daggers, and throwing knives. Seeing all those razor-sharp weapons made him grin like a kid in a candy store.

"Oh sharp, perfectly balanced, and comfortable grips. Villains get the best stuff," Izaya gushed filling the seemingly bottomless bag with everything he could get his hands on. He was about to leave the room until he spied a black cloak that seemed to shimmer.

Giving into the urge of curiosity he slipped it onto his shoulders. Music began to chime in the background that only Izaya seemed to be able to hear.

**Text: You obtained the Stealth Cloak! You are able to blend into dark place and shadows easier, you are able to remain invisible while standing still however once you move the effect is gone and you will be visible again.**

"Alright that was strange," Izaya murmured at the red text that appeared above his head.

Shrugging he proceeded out the door testing out his cloak. He was quite happy to see it was working as he sneaked around the guards easily.

"I can't believe I'm catering to the Princess as if I'm some kind of servant," Ganondorf's voice echoed down the hall.

Upon hearing him Izaya found a dark corner and stood as still as possible becoming invisible. After a few tense moments of which Ganondorf's eyes locked onto the corner Izaya was hidden. After a minute or two Ganondorf just shook his head and continued on his way to the soon to be discovered empty bedroom.

Izaya sighed in relief, "I believe it's definitely time to find an exit."

He decided to find the nearest window and use his parkour skills to get him out of the castle. Izaya quickly found a window. He climbed out onto the ledge to see a series of balconies, ledges, and stones perfect for handholds and landings making Izaya smirk.

"Oh this will be a piece of cake," Izaya grinned excitedly. Launching out of the window he jumped, flipped, twirled, and flew effortlessly in the air until he landed in a shadowy corner of the courtyard.

During this Celty and Shinra watched from the couch back in the real world in amazement. They knew Izaya was a master of parkour, but seeing it done wearing a dress and heels is another matter altogether.

**[That was impressive.]**  Celty wrote to Shinra who nodded his head.

Without warning Ganondorf's anger-filled growl echoed the air and an alarm was sounded. "Guess he found out," Izaya managed to get to the gate only to be seen by three Bokoblins armed with cleavers.

"I'm sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I have to meet up with a large blond idiot and find a way out of this game," Izaya smirked.

With a flick of his wrist three throwing knives were lodged in the middle of the Bokoblins' heads thus killing them. They vanished in a puff of dark purple smoke.

**"** **Hey Celty Izaya is pretty scary. Do you think he'll kill me once he is out of the game?"**  Shinra asked in a worried tone.

**[You're a goner.]**  Celty replied earning a wail of distress from Shinra.

Quickly scaling the gate and as an afterthought cutting the ropes that controlled the gate with a throw of another knife Izaya ran into the Dark Forest surrounding Ganondorf's castle.

"Wait for Shizu-chan to rescue me my ass," Izaya muttered.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: This idea came out of nowhere, but I had to write and share it, it was just too damn funny not to. As for the Zelda references, well I'm a fan, but I haven't played the games in a while so things won't be exactly right besides this is the Legend of Izaya. ;D


	2. Steep Learning Curve?

Chapter Two: Steep Learning Curve?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

_**Text: The Earth Temple** _

In a flash of shimmering white light Shizuo appeared before a beautiful expansive temple. It was overgrown with moss and large creeping branches from gigantic trees that towered over the entire building.

Shizuo confessed, "Okay I have to admit it this place is rather nice to look at."

"It is nice of you to agree!" A rather squeaky cheerful voice chirped to his left. However all he saw was a tiny ball of light with wings.

Shizuo deadpanned, "Is that ball of light talking to me?"

"Hello Shizuo. My name is Teki. I am your guide for your journey and servant of the Goddesses," The ball of light said. Its tone suggested that there was a huge grin on its face, well if it had one.

"Great so what do I have to do?" Shizuo asked, in a hurry to get everything over with.

Mistaking Shizuo's impatience for adventurous enthusiasm Teki happily explained, "You have to upgrade your sword and retrieve one of the pieces of the Triforce in the center of the temple. This particular piece is the Triforce of Courage. Though beware there is a guardian that will kill any intruder trying to claim it."

Shizuo asked, "I thought only those who had the symbols could even get in?"

"No anyone who isn't evil can get into the temple. It's just those who carrying the symbols can somewhat safely navigate the temple. In addition to using the power of the pieces and despite the dangers it doesn't stop people from trying to claim the Triforce since it is rather priceless," Teki clarified.

Shizuo snorted, "Yeah whatever look just point me in the right direction so I can get this over with."

"Rude much! Very well follow me… oh and watch your step," Teki warned a bit too late whilst Shizuo fell down a deep seemingly bottomless hole whether it was on purpose was anyone's guess.

**"I g** **uess Shizuo shouldn't have been rude to the little fairy,"**  Shinra remarked as Celty couldn't help, but agree.

"Damn you stupid glow in the dark gnat!" Shizuo tried to smack Teki when he recovered from face-planting in a giant puddle of mud.

Teki sighed, "I can't believe the chosen hero is such an ill-mannered man!"

"Wait a second I thought evil couldn't enter the temple?" Shizuo asked. They stood or rather he stood and Teki floated at the edge of a cliff overlooking the main room of the temple.

"Yeah so what's your point?" Teki retorted. You could imagine it raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Then explain those things!" Shizuo pointed down below to the many monsters swarming the place.

Teki replied clearly breaking the fourth wall, "Oh those… well it's a game you need obstacles to battle with everyone knows that!"

"What?" Shizuo asked in shock. He clearly did not think one of the video game characters could be self-aware.

Teki amended quickly, "I said nothing… now get going! You have to rescue the Princess remember!"

"Please the louse probably is running the place. By now Ganondorf is probably trying to find me so he can return the annoying flea," Shizuo muttered. He found a strong enough vine to climb down to the relatively obvious large chained door that led deeper into the temple.

Teki whispered harshly, "Hey could you be a bit stealthier?"

"Not my style, I'm not one to be subtle… hey assholes over here!" Shizuo shouted making the Bokoblins turn to face him and race towards him.

"Well this adventure is over," Teki sighed, but she was stunned to see Shizuo go through with powerful punches and kicks never once drawing his sword. "The hell?" She gasped.

Shizuo commented, "That was easy."

Out of the blue a large chest appeared before him after destroying all the enemies. Going over to the chest Shizuo opened it as music began to play and a golden glow came from out of the chest.

**Text: You obtained a small key**!

"Okay... I guess I just open the door then," Shizuo unlocked the door. The lock and chains fell away before vanishing? "Damn video game logic," He muttered before running into the door before it had a chance to open. [AN: I couldn't resist, I did that a lot while playing Twilight Princess.]

"What the hell?" Shizuo growled in annoyance when he heard Shinra laughing along with his smart-ass of a fairy companion.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Izaya walked around the Dark Forest looking on in boredom. Somehow the creepy decrepit moss-covered trees, rotten stumps, strange glowing plants, blackened skies, scary background noises and ominous music did nothing to affect his mood.

"This is so cliché it's almost pathetic," Izaya remarked following the path conveniently placed before him, though he was sure to have his daggers armed ready to take care of anything trying to harm him.

"Princess… Princess…" A voice whispered out to him from behind the trees.

Izaya's eyebrow twitched. " _It wasn't funny the first time and still isn't funny_ ," Izaya tried to vainly gather his rapidly dwindling patience. "My name is Izaya. Please do try to use it," Izaya hissed launching one of his throwing knives in the direction of the voice.

Seconds later he heard a yelp and screams of indignation to be let free. "And just what are you?" Izaya walked up to a dark blue ball of light with wings, one of which was pinned by the knife he threw.

"I'm a fairy. My name is Sei. I am to be your guide and companion," A male voice spoke out from the ball of light.

"Great this game has fairies. Well since you're my guide lead me out of here." Izaya unpinned the fairy and placed his knife back in the bag.

Sei shivered, "Somehow I doubt Shizuo will need to rescue you. You're scary."

"Thank you Sei," Izaya smiled brilliantly, which frightened the fairy even more.

Sei recomposed himself, "Okay you have to venture into the town at the end of the path. There will be someone there who will help you find a way out of the Dark Realm."

"By the way you never mentioned. How exactly did you find me?" Izaya asked.

Sei replied, "Don't know I'm just programmed this way."

"I see… works for me," Izaya decided to go along with the video's game logic.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Back with Shizuo, he was now hanging precariously over a large ravine with only a vine holding him up that he had to shimmy across. Shizuo was currently violently cursing his fairy companion who safely floated beside him not providing him with any helpful advice.

"Why the fuck do I need to get this chest again?" Shizuo inched closer to his destination.

Teki quipped, "To get an item that will make sure you don't have to shimmy across vines hanging over chasms with spiked rocks below that could skewer you."

"Well… alright then," Shizuo sighed. He finally reached over to the small plateau where the reassure chest was located. He opened it waiting for the music and light show to end then he pulled out what looked to be some sort of grappling hook.

**Text: You obtained the Clawshot! Now traveling across gorges is easier than ever be careful while aiming!**

"I hate his damn game so much. I am going to murder Shinra when this is over," Shizuo muttered arming his Clawshot and aimed for the now noticeable targets marked along the walls.

Upon launching successfully at a target that reached to safety Shizuo smirked until he forgot about the second part to a Clawshot... the recoil. He shouted in alarm being dragged across in high speeds before it released and he landed roughly on the ground face first.

Teki deadpanned, "Wow you suck."

Shizuo snatched Teki out of the air and proceeded to shake it angrily, "I have never done anything like this before! How the hell am I supposed to be instantly good at it?!"

"All the other heroes were good at it without much instruction," Teki said.

"What instruction?" Shizuo blinked. Slowly lifting his head upward red text appeared above.

**Text: Press and hold A to launch and just let go of A to release Clawshot.**

Shizuo bellowed, "You mean that was there the entire time!"

"Oh before I forget here you go," Teki said tossing a brown leather pouch from somewhere… and watched it attached itself to Shizuo's belt.

**Text: You obtained the Hero's pouch now you can store items!**

"I hate you so much!" Shizuo growled through clenched teeth.

Teki only laughed in delight. Who knew annoying the hero of destiny was so much fun. She wondered if anyone else knew the joys of annoying Shizuo.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Achoo!" Izaya sneezed rubbing his nose and inhaled sharply to regain his breath.

Seki inquired, "Bless you, are you catching a cold?"

"No it's surprisingly warm in this Dark Realm. You would think chilling weather would be better suited for a realm of evil and darkness," Izaya muttered.

"So what's the name of this place?" Izaya asked when they finally entered the town. Luckily the ever helpful red text appeared.

_**Text: Shadow City** _

"How unoriginal," Izaya clicked his tongue in annoyance. He studied the surroundings with a critical eye noticing the place was decorated in dark Gothic Victorian style. Very artistic Izaya had to say with its dark colors, iron rod gates, stone homes, and blue torches for light.

Izaya stated, "I have got to admit it, but I prefer this to the bright cheerful colors of Hyrule. That place made my eyes bleed and my head throb in agony."

"You're a strange person Izaya," Sei noted.

"Oh you're too kind," Izaya smiled considering what Sei said as a compliment. He explored the city for a few minutes when his eyes widen in surprise and delight due to seeing a clothing store.

"Finally, a change in wardrobe, I wanted to get out of these clothes for ages!" Izaya skipped inside. Moments later he came not quite happy, but at least he wasn't in bright colors.

"Damn preset outfits," He muttered sulking slightly.

Izaya was now dressed in a black and crimson color scheme. The outfit consisted of a corset, spider choker, tiara, leather elbow length gloves, incredibly short pleaded skirt, thigh-length high-heeled boots, and leather belt with a gem in the center.

"I think you look great!" Sei chirped cheerfully.

"Well I do look good. Anyway where is the person who will get us out of here?" Izaya asked.

Sei replied, "Right this way." The fairy led Izaya down a back alley to a small shop on the end hidden from the beaten path.

"I should have known," Izaya rolled his eyes. He read the sign that was in front of the shop, which simply said: Magic Shop.

"Welcome Princess of Hyrule I have expected your arrival," An elderly woman's voice spoke from a dark corner.

"Please the Princess prefers to be called Izaya," Sei said nervously while Izaya smiled holding one of his daggers that glinted in the lantern light.

"Y…Yes of course I…Izaya," An elderly woman stepped into the light. She was the perfect example of a witch being dressed in all dark colors with a witch's hat, and even a large wart on her nose.

Izaya crossed his arms over his chest, "So you'll send my back to where I came from?"

A nagging feeling entered in the back of Izaya's mind. "Can you hurry this up I think we may have company," He urged.

Before anyone could reply to his statement the door broke apart revealing Ganondorf and a few of his soldiers.

"I knew it," Izaya's hand slipping his bag preparing to fight. He never noticed the witch's chanting until he and Sei were swept up into a portal. "Damn it I could have beaten him! Then this game would have been over!" Izaya's voice faded when the portal closed.

Ganondorf growled, "Damn you old hag where is the Princess?"

The witch merely smiled before he snapped her neck and threw the corpse on the ground though instead of a soon to be rotting carcass on the floor, the body vanished as if it was never there.

"So the hag got away from me. It is of n consequence I kidnapped the Princess once I can do it again. It's no mystery Izaya will trying to find that fool Shizuo," Ganondorf vanished in a portal of his own.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

A loud roar echoed in the air and an outlandishly giant plant creature that looked like a mutated flower with tentacles hung from the ceiling dripping acid above Shizuo's head.

"This game is all kinds of crazy! What the hell is this thing and how the hell am I supposed to kill it?" Shizuo yelled to his fairy companion who took refuge far away from the battle.

_**Text: Kalle Demos** _

"You know the other heroes weren't as stupid as this! Look you searched the dungeon for an item then you got said item. It is the game's way of saying use the damn item to defeat the boss monster!" Teki shouted in frustration.

Shizuo yelled, "Fine! No need to be an asshole about it!" He ducked and rolled out of the way of the many slime covered tentacles trying to grab at him.

Quickly arming his Clawshot he took aim to the conveniently placed target directly above the plant monster's head and was pulled upwards. Once up in the air Shizuo made quick work at cutting down the tentacles attached to the ceiling.

With a painful wail Kalle Demos crashed to floor cracking the ground, bringing up earth and debris. The giant mutated flower opened up revealing a disgusting huge black and red eyeball. Shizuo released the Clawshot and plunged his sword in the center of the eyeball.

Teki cheered, "I have to admit it that was bad-ass!"

Shizuo stood over the monster and with one last howl the Kalle Demos shriveled up and exploded in an enormous plume of dark mist. The smoke cleared revealing a floating crystal heart.

"Just what the hell is this?" Shizuo looked at it with exasperation and suspicion. It didn't look anything like the Triforce he was supposed to get.

"It's a Heart Container!" Teki sighed. Shizuo grabbed and waited for the red text to appear once more.

**Text: You obtained a Heart Container! Your maximum life energy is increased by one heart. Your life energy will be totally filled.**

With a sigh he looked up to the right corner above his head to now see a bunch of hearts floating in the air. "How come I don't notice these things until after the fact?" He groaned.

"Alright so where is the Triforce thing?" Shizuo grumbled. As soon as he said that the ground he was standing on suddenly began to glow a golden color. His Triforce symbol began to glow and pulsate in a rhythm.

Looking up at the ceiling a giant mural of a green dragon that the monster was evidently blocking from view, was coming to life right before Shizuo's very eyes.

"Welcome young hero of destiny!" A booming voice rebounded.

"You fought valiantly and as the holder of the Triforce of Courage I, the Earth Dragon can give this to you!" The voice announced. A small golden triangle appeared in Shizuo's hands before being absorbed within his Triforce symbol.

**Text: You obtained the Triforce of Courage!**

"Thanks I would have never guessed!" Shizuo yelled at the text.

"Hero of destiny you must have a more powerful sword to defeat Ganondorf," The Earth Dragon continued to speak as if Shizuo never said anything. The dragon's eyes shined and green energy poured down onto Shizuo's sword. The debt collector instinctively unsheathed and held out the sword to watch it lengthened and burned with far more energy.

**Text: The Goddess Sword has now been upgraded to The Goddess Long sword, which increases damage dealt and has a longer reach!**

"Is there any way to turn off that annoying feature?" Shizuo asked referring to the game's text.

[ **Nope sorry it's just there, you will have to deal with it besides how else will you get information**?] Shinra replied.

The dragon asked Teki, "So this is our hero of destiny?"

They could not see the text nor hear Shinra's voice so Shizuo looked quite psychotic yelling at thin air.

"We can't choose our heroes no matter how much we wish it," Teki replied making the Earth Dragon sighed before turning back into a mural.

Shizuo called out, "Hey let's get a move on I need to get to the next place and get the other Triforce things right?"

"Right let's go," Teki led Shizuo out of the room back through the temple. However there was a problem...

"Why the hell are these guys still here?" Shizuo began to slash through several Boko Baba and Deku Baba that kept springing up to attack him.

Teki chirped, "They are reoccurring enemies. It's another feature of the game!"

"Well those damn annoying weeds are pissing me off!" Shizuo tried to make his way out of the temple.

Suddenly a strange thought came to Shizuo's mind, " _I wonder how the flea is doing not that I care or anything._ "

Shizuo shook his head as if to clear his head and continued killing more monsters.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

In a swirl of light Izaya landed on a fairly soft pile of hay with Sei floating beside him.

"That was handy… it must be because I'm the Princess of this game that these things happen to me. Well might as well reap the benefits of being placed in this humiliating role," Izaya climbed down to find a beautiful yet powerful looking golden-haired horse waiting for him.

"Yeah and the conveniences just keep on coming," Izaya saddled the horse.

**Text: Would you like to name your horse? Please enter name now.**

"If I have to name it something I would like to name it  **Shizu-Shizu** , won't Shizu-chan get a kick out of that?" Izaya grinned. The horse responded happily to the name Izaya given it. "So Sei, where are we going to next?" He asked his fairy companion.

Sei replied, "Just down the road. There is a village where we can stock up on supplies and rest for the night. It's getting dark soon and all sorts of monsters will be out and about."

"Alright then we have a destination, onward Shizu-Shizu!" Izaya grinned riding on the stallion elegantly befitting his 'royal' status.

[ **I didn't know you could ride a horse**.] Shinra said.

[ **I am a man of many talents my dear Shinra besides what kind of 'Princess' would I be if I couldn't ride a horse**.] Izaya chuckled. He was having a bit of fun in this game, though he was still going to kill Shinra once it was over.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: I decided to forgo the standard hit enemies three times to kill it, it's just extra writing I didn't want to well… write so you can chalk that up to laziness on my part as for picking on poor Shizuo…

It's just that I found it funny how will seemingly no training or guide at all that Link is able to do the things he do in the game so easily besides the tutorials, sure it would make the game harder if the character sucked before getting better, but it's a quirk I wanted to exploit.

As well as the text joke, it's funny how every time something happens no matter the level of importance the text appears, sure I know the Zelda Series does not have 'voice acting' and even most games that do have text, but no one sees it but the player so I decided to make Shizuo and Izaya the only ones  **in**  the game with the ability to see it.

Oh and I decided to have Teki and Sei a little self-aware of the fact it's a game, breaking the fourth wall is fun!


	3. Denial is the First Step

Chapter Three: Denial is the First Step

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

_**Text: Faron Woods** _

"Well at least this forest is less creepy and dead looking," Izaya commented while riding Shizu-Shizu with Sei floating beside him. "And just look at that sunset, it's very picturesque," He added sarcastically.

Sei asked curiously, "You don't get startled easily do you?"

Each generation of Princess was pretty much the same, except a few he could recall. Izaya happened to be the strangest of them all.

"I find that life can be quite boring without trouble stirring about to keep people on their toes. Obstacles and trials are created so humans don't become too complacent. Humans are either tedious or charming. The events one lives through shape a person. To make them either one or the other so I would preferably go through a snag or two and end up being a dull person," Izaya answered.

Sei breathed, "That's an interesting outlook on life." He stiffened in shock to hear something so profound from the slightly unstable individual.

"If only Shizu-chan would agree. He constantly seeks peace never realizing that even if he gets it he won't be happy. Sure the first few days maybe even weeks will be heaven… but sooner or later the adrenaline rush he got out of exerting his so called hated strength and violence on others will be missed. He'll be a hollow shell worse than the monster I call him. That is precisely why I hate him so much! He's a hypocrite of the highest caliber!" Izaya exhaled noisily.

Sei fluttered about in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Izaya forgot for the moment Celty and Shinra were watching and listening. They would finally get honest insight on what Izaya thought of Shizuo and why Izaya holds hatred for the other man.

"You know many people think the first time I met Shizuo was in high school, but that's not true. I saw him even before he went blond. It was around middle school I witnessed a fascinating sight of a young brunet boy beating down boys twice his age with a street sign," Izaya paused with a nostalgic look came across his face.

**"** **I never knew that,"**  Shinra remarked.

"His strength was nothing I'd ever seen before. He was so powerful, so breathtaking to watch. Being a lover of humans and seeing well back then someone with god-like abilities was a sign that maybe there was something beyond our mundane existence.

I wanted to get close to him, but I couldn't just approach him. It seemed as if anyone else besides his brother only made him angry so I just watched from afar. I kind of lost sight of him around the time he'd most likely dyed his hair, which made me no longer able to recognize him. I just thought maybe the boy relocated to get away from everyone. I searched for him, but no one would tell me anything so I moved on," Izaya hesitated once more trying to get his thoughts in order.

"That was until high school when Shinra, an old friend from middle school wanted to introduce me to a friend. At first I was hesitant, I wasn't interested then Shinra's friend was described to be someone with extraordinary strength. I was excited to hear this. It had to be the same boy from before. I watched him take down an entire football (soccer) team with only a metal pole. "It was him", I thought in happiness.

I was truly impressed with him that I clapped. He turned around to face me and I waited not wanting to say anything to anger him. Shinra introduced me in his typical  **Shinra**  manner then he said I pissed him off. He hated me instantly," Izaya chuckled humorlessly.

**[Did that really happened?]**  Celty asked Shinra.

**"Yeah pretty much, Shizuo claimed he pissed him off the moment he laid eye son him,"** Shinra said sheepishly.

Izaya grinned, "Of course I tried to change his mind, but he attacked me. I dodged the punch since who their right mind would stand still awaiting to have their faces smashed in. Though I can admit that maybe slashing him across the chest with my switchblade was a bit much, but the rush I got from going at it with him was amazing. I managed to leave such a nice scar too."

Sei and Shizu-Shizu sweat dropped that Izaya looked positively giddy at the thought of cutting and scarring Shizuo.

Never noticing his audience's reaction Izaya carried on, "So that started years of games where he would chase me in order to kill me and I would run away pissing him off at every turn. I just don't get it! People would give up their most treasured possessions to achieve even an ounce of his strength and he hates it.

Sure I understand the ramifications of having such strength and being isolated like that, but instead of conforming to society hiding his abilities he still uses it. He must have some degree of control since he hasn't killed anyone yet. I mean he can lift several ton trucks over his head making him quite capable of murder. He's so unpredictable. He never does what's expected. I can't figure him out," Izaya sighed.

Sei commented, "I guess I can see how that would bother you especially since you hold such strong feelings for him."

You could literally hear tires screeching in the background as Izaya froze up in shock. "I don't like how you phrased that," Izaya muttered his brow twitching in irritation.

"It's funny don't you think. You are so intelligent about the motives of others, but you have no clue about your own feelings… you… are… in… love… with… Shizuo," Sei spoke slowly.

**["He shouldn't have said that."]**  Celty and Shinra said in unison.

"Take that back, you little mutated firefly!" Izaya grabbed Sei then proceeded to try and crush Sei in his hands.

Sei was struggling to get away and crying out, "Stop! That hurts!"

"Good!" Izaya yelled as rustling in the bushes alerted them soon the howls of monsters filled the air.

Sei gasped, "Oh no Moblins! When did it get so dark?"

They were quickly surrounded by the monsters, each carrying various weapons ranging from massive clubs to spears.

With a snap of the reigns Shizu-Shizu rode away quickly as he could. The beasts ran after them shooting fire-arrows and spears at them. "Well you wanted excitement," Sei quipped.

"Quiet I'm still pissed off at you," Izaya said. "I'm counting on you Shizu-Shizu to avoid them," He whispered to the rather intelligent stallion that neighed in affirmation.

Turning around to face the enemy Izaya held onto Shizu-Shizu with only his legs. Years of parkour and running gave him impressive lower body strength.

Then reaching into his bag he armed himself with knives in between each of his fingers and threw that at the Moblins each other hitting their mark. He kept at it until nearly all his knives were depleted.

**"** **Yeah I said it once and I'll say it again Izaya is scary. I am so going to die when he gets back,"**  Shinra sighed as Celty on pat him on the shoulder in comfort.

Izaya cursed, "Damn it's like there is no end to them." He flipped back around to take Shizu-Shizu's reigns urging him go faster. There were still quite a few Moblins racing after them.

"Come on Izaya think… think. If only I had another long-range weapon. I'll run out of knives at this rate," Izaya gripping the reigns tighter.

Suddenly his Triforce symbol began to glow. He raised his hand to inspect it. "What the hell?" Izaya gasped when a golden bow appeared in his hand.

**Text: You obtained the Goddess Bow with this you can hit you enemies from afar.**

"Thank you! Shizu-Shizu I'll be counting on you again," Izaya smirked.

The stallion neighed once more before the informant turned around to face his enemies. He took his stance and an arrow made of pure energy formed. Izaya fired taking down another Moblin.

With his new weapon Izaya managed to destroy all the Moblins though he was very tired afterward, slumping forward he leaned against Shizu-Shizu's back.

"You did it! Oh Izaya are you alright?" Sei asked circling around the informant anxiously.

Izaya panted, "Yes just tired. I guess using magic takes a lot of energy. I didn't even know I could do that."

They all sighed in relief upon reaching the end of the woods.

Seeing that this was as good a time as any Sei explained, "Each incarnation of the Princess is able to perform some form of magic and have a full range of other abilities. It is your job to figure them out and use them in order help Shizuo to stop Ganondorf."

"That means I can't do this alone, can I? I'll have to find Shizu-chan, but first let's head into town. I'm about to pass out and I can't find him in the dark even if Shizu-chan always manages to stick out," Izaya groaned, slowly making their way towards the village.

**"** **That was horrible Celty I almost thought he wasn't going to escape,"**  Shinra said to Celty as his eyes were filled with tears as Celty just sighed.

**"** _ **If you're that worried then why put them in the game in the first place,**_ **"**  Celty thought.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"You know all my life I've never been camping before… damn I wish I had a cigarette," Shizuo stretched his arms above his head.

Shizuo leaned up against a tree in front of a fire that he managed to build. " _Thank goodness for Discovery Channel and watching all those Man versus Wild shows_ ," He chuckled.

"Aren't you worried about the Princess?" Teki inquired.

Usually the Chosen Hero was concern for his Princess constantly looking worried and fearful that something horrible has befell them. However this one seemed not troubled in the least. Maybe he was putting on a strong front.

"What… Why would I be worried about Izaya? The louse can take care of himself and that Ganondorf guy needs him alive, right?" Shizuo asked.

"Well yes I suppose so," Teki relented.

Shizuo mused aloud, "In any case he might not look all that tough, but Izaya is a pretty dangerous guy. I guess I can respect him for it. He's not all that tall or very strong looking and he still managed to build a deadly reputation. I wondered how he does that."

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Teki asked.

Shizuo snorted, "Well back home Izaya is one of Ikebukuro's strongest not that the bastard actually lives there. Anyway there are only a handful of people who are considered tough and shouldn't be messed with. There's Celty, Simon, Izaya, and me… for Celty it's obvious about why she's intimidating she's a Dullahan, Simon and I are quite strong, but Izaya is a strange one."

Teki moved closer, she was intrigued, "Strange in what way?"

Celty and Shinra in turn paid closer attention. They received insight on Izaya and his feelings now it was Shizuo's turn.

"Like I said Izaya isn't the toughest or scariest looking guy around. He doesn't have super strength or strange powers. He is for all his craziness a regular human being, but he is feared. That's why despite pissing off a lot of people and having people hate him they are still afraid to make a move against him. Sure he's got his Yakuza connections, but he was like that before getting involved with them.

You know back in high school I was a bit jealous of him. Here's a guy who has it all… smarts, looks, a normal family, and money. Yet he has this terrible attitude and prefers to be a detriment to society instead of basking in things most people would kill to have," Shizuo's voice took on a solemn tone.

Suddenly anger formed on his face and Shizuo progressively grew louder, "He's a normal human being and could have anyone he wants! He doesn't have to worry about crushing his lover in their sleep or hurting them accidentally while being intimate! But no, he's built walls around him, isolated himself on purpose, and for what… this false sense of godhood!"

He punched the ground in frustration leaving a crater underneath his fist. Teki floated about nervously, not knowing what to say.

**[I had no idea he felt that way.]**  Celty leaned against Shinra for comfort.

**"Me either… they each have issues you know if they just told the other how they felt then maybe they would understand each other better and not hate each other,"**  Shinra sighed.

Calming down Shizuo continued, "I often wondered what made him that way, so I thought maybe he had a bad home life. There are plenty of weirdoes made from an abusive home, but he never showed any signs of physical abuse.

There could have been mental ones though that's something I'm not good at picking up on. Then I thought he could have still been physical abuse and he was hiding his injuries. When I watched him I noticed all the wounds he'd ever got were from me when I would chase him trying to kill him."

Teki gasped, "You paid that much attention to his injuries?"

Shizuo apparently thought nothing of it, shrugging his shoulders, "Yeah, I did hear from Shinra his parents would leave him alone a lot. He had to practically raise his sisters. It's no wonder they ended up as crazy as him.

The whole thing made me think maybe if his parents spent more time with him he wouldn't have been left to his own devices and become such an asshole. But you can't always blame the parents. I didn't know him as a kid so… anyway he is who is and now I have to deal with it."

Teki deadpanned, "So you care about Izaya then."

Shizuo shouted, "You came to  **that**  conclusion from what I said!"

"Yes it's obvious you are in love with him. You don't hate him. You're just confused why else would you spend so much time trying to figure him out. You claim you want to kill him, but from what I had seen it should be easy with your strength," Teki said thus shocking Shizuo.

Shizuo backpedalled, "He's fast and his dodges the stuff I throw at him. If I didn't chase him who would stop him from going through his crazy schemes, someone has to."

"Those are excuses! You don't invest that much time into someone you hate you would avoid him. You drop everything just to chase him. You actually took stock of injuries you gave him! Wake up, Shizuo! You are in love.

You're glad he isn't afraid of you like everyone else. That he can keep up with you, handle everything you throw at him, and still returns for more! I bet the day he vanishes for good you would be angry and depressed!" Teki yelled.

Shizuo roared, "Shut up you fucking annoying glowing gnat! I am not in love with Izaya! What the hell do you know? I'm going to sleep!"

He lied down on the ground and closing his eyes to sleep, pushing thoughts of his conversation to the back of his mind.

"I hope you're having better luck Sei this one is stubborn," Teki nestled on top of Shizuo's head and slept.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: Dear lord this chapter was hard to write. Anyway I decided to go for a more dialogue heavy and less humorless chapter this time around. This was to get them expressing their feelings about one another, to give insight about why they hate each other. Besides behind every complicated relationship  **denial**  was most likely the first step.

As for why they vent to a bunch of fairies? Well no one else was around and sometimes it is easier talking to a stranger even if they are just video game characters…

Don't worry Shizuo and Izaya are not confessing their  **love**  for each other this early on. They are still in the denial stage, you know what they say: Absence makes the heart grow fonder.

Oh yeah sorry if it seemed shorter than the other chapters, but it felt right to end it there.

Thanks for reading and thanks for all the support it is very much appreciated! I had no idea that anyone would even like this story let alone write reviews for it so thanks again everyone!


	4. Lapse of Sanity or Insanity?

Chapter Four: Lapse of Sanity or Insanity?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

The sunlight poured down through the tree branches spilling onto Shizuo's face. His eyes fluttered open revealing hazy amber. "Damn for sleeping on the ground against a tree I sure slept great," Shizuo yawned stretching his arms above his head, working the kinks out of his shoulders and back.

"Good for you," Teki huffed on top of his head. She was certainly moody.

Shizuo glared, "What the hell is your problem?" The little fairy has been pissing him off ever since he laid eyes on her. " _Reminds me of another annoying little pest_ ," He thought.

Teki yelled, "Well the Princess is in trouble, all of Hyrule could be engulfed in darkness, and you are acting as if nothing is wrong!"

" _Oh right even though this is a game to the people inside this all real to them. I guess I could take this a bit more seriously and I do want to get out faster maybe I should cooperate,_ " Shizuo got up and grabbed his sword that was leaning next to him.

"Fine I'll try to be more serious. Where to next, we have to get to one of the other temples, right?" He turned to Teki.

She giggled happily, " _Perhaps this won't be so awful after all_!"

"The next place we have to go to is the Water Temple located at Lake Hylia," Teki replied.

"And let me guess it's far away from where we are?" Shizuo sighed.

The fairy moved up and down emulating a head nodding motion, "Yes and to gain entry into the temple we will need the help of a race of people who possess a special armor. You will need it if you want to navigate the temple safely since it's actually deep inside the lake."

"Wait the temple is underwater?" Shizuo's eyes widen in shock. He wondered how in the world he was going be able the breath before his eyes widen in realization. "The armor must allow me to breathe underwater, right?" He asked catching on.

Teki laughed, "Correct see you can use your brain. Now let's go we're burning daylight. The people who have the armor aren't too far from here!"

She took off flying in excitement. They were actually going to make some headway on this journey.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Mm… what happened?" Izaya moaned. He woke up in a strange bed that he didn't remember falling asleep in.

"Izaya you're awake! Thank goodness, you passed out just as we got into town. Luckily the people here recognized you and helped," Sei buzzed around Izaya's head.

Izaya sat up looking around the bedroom suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke out, "Are you alright Your Highness?"

An old man carried a tray of food and tea. He looked exactly like your typical kind grandfather. Sei quickly hid from the man before he was seen.

The elder male had silvery white hair on his head and beard. His blue eyes sparkled in wisdom and compassion. His skin was aged and wrinkled. However he wasn't stooped over like most old men and was quite fit for his age. The clothes he wore were a simple pair of beige pants and a matching shirt. Over the shirt he had a leather apron and had thick gloves on his hands.

" _He must be a blacksmith, typical in these types of games_ ," Izaya thought.

"Hello and please call me Izaya," Izaya said deciding to be cordial since the man did help him when he could have left him to die on the dirt road. He was also quick to notice the elder didn't call Izaya  **Princess**  like everyone else, which gave him bonus points in Izaya's opinion.

The elder smiled, "I couldn't Your Highness I was raised to give respect to royalty. Anyway please eat something you look like you haven't in ages. Oh where are my manners, my name is Rolf."

He placed the tray onto Izaya's lap, "By the way don't worry about your horse. He's tied up out back. Very smart horse you have there. He didn't want to leave your side, but I couldn't very well have a horse in the house."

Rolf chuckled while Izaya inhaled deeply sipping the tea. Sure he was in a video game, but this was so damn good tea.

"Shizu-Shizu luckily enough doesn't take after the person I named him after. What exactly is the name of his place?" Izaya asked.

"You're in a little village called Elmwood in the Eldin Province. By the way how in the world did you end up here? This is a bit of a stretch from the castle," Rolf inquired.

Izaya sighed, " _Some nutcase called Ganondorf kidnapped me, I escaped and now he's after me… yeah let's go with that_."

"It is alright Your Highness I can see this weighs heavily on your mind. I'll leave you to get some rest. If you need anything I'll be out back in my workshop," Rolf saw the pensive look on Izaya's face and decided not to pry. He inclined his head before getting up and leaving out of the room.

"What a generous person. This is why we can't let Ganondorf have the Triforce. There is no way these people would survive under his rule," Sei said seriously coming from his hiding spot under the Izaya's pillow.

Izaya smirked, "Agreed… as I said before I love humans. I cannot possibly allow Ganondorf to do anything to harm them. Even if this is video game, humans belong to me after all, and I really do not like to share."

Crimson eyes twinkled with evil intent causing a shiver to go down Shinra and Celty's spines.

**"** **I might actually feel sorry for Ganondorf I don't think he's ever met up with someone like Izaya before,"**  Shinra said to Celty.

"Also this man makes a really good cup of tea. I wonder if he will let me have the recipe before I leave to go back home. Maybe I can take him with me back to the real world. I'll fire Namie and hire him. It would worth it to have this again," Izaya smiled causing Sei and Shinra who was watching sweat dropped.

[ **You don't mean that do you?** ] Shinra asked.

[ **Of course I do Namie can't make a decent cup of tea to save her life. That might be because she keeps trying to poison me.** ] Izaya replied earning a groan from his friend.

"Mm… he makes really good food too," Izaya moaned in delight at the breakfast he was eating, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. "Oh Namie is so fired if I can somehow get him to the real world," He grinned eating his food quickly. Usually he never ate so much.

After finishing Izaya went down to see what his soon to be new assistant, if he had anything to say about it, was doing.

"Are you curious, Your Highness?" Rolf asked taking off his goggles and greeted Izaya who came into the workshop.

"Just a bit. Hey how would you like a new job?" Izaya started to say more however an explosion startled them out of conversation soon terrified screams filled the air.

Rolf shouted, "Stay here Your Highness!" The elder grabbed a sword off the wall and ran towards the source of the screams and chaos.

"Yeah right," Izaya huffed.

"This is a perfect time to stock up on weapons. Oh and what do we have here," He smirked mischievously. His eyes glittered when he saw a bunch of round items placed in a corner of the workshop.

"I think these will come in handy," Izaya placed them in his bag and raced after Rolf whilst doing his best to stay hidden.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Ganondorf growled, "Where is the Princess?" He had the entire town gathered, surrounded by his army of monsters except Rolf who bravely stood before him, sword in hand.

"I won't tell you!" Rolf shouted defiantly.

"A pity I might have let you live with only a few burnt down homes," Ganondorf sighed in mocked sympathy.

The villain disappeared and then reappeared behind Rolf. He backhanded the older man into the ground and stomped on his back never allowing Rolf to rise to his feet.

Ganondorf sneered, "I will not ask again. Where is Princess Izaya?!"

Rolf only shook his head earning a rage-filled growl. Ganondorf clicked his tongue in irritation and lifted his leg to smash Rolf's skull in

Unexpectedly a barrage of golden energy arrows deterred Ganondorf and forced him to teleport away to avoid them.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this," Izaya muttered standing only a few feet away from where Ganondorf once stood.

**"I can't believe Izaya is doing this?"**  Shinra gasped while Celty stiffened next to him, expressing in what could only be disbelief.

"So you show yourself at last," Ganondorf smirked turning to face Izaya. "Well I guess it wasn't hard of a choice to make. What Princess would allow the suffering of their people? Now be a dear and surrender to me," He chuckled mockingly.

"You know it's funny how every villain can have so many differences. How they talk, look, or even their goals though they nearly possess have the same flaw... they talk too much," Izaya said airily. The pleasant smile he wore grew wicked upon seeing the smug expression fall from Ganondorf's face.

Ganondorf glared, "Oh? Brave words Princess, but I hold your people hostage. You might want to reconsider making me angry."

Izaya only continued to smirk and asked innocently, "What people?" Ganondorf whirled around to see no one not even his monsters.

"Those arrows weren't meant for me!" Ganondorf realized the barrage of arrows destroyed his army giving the people a chance to escape while he was busy with Izaya. "No matter you're still all alone," He sneered.

Izaya merely gave a sharp whistle before a golden blur carried him away. "I hope this works," Izaya whispered.

A holographic console controller appeared before him and the B button was pushed down suddenly spark of energy lighting one of the round items Izaya took from the workshop.

"No…" Ganondorf gasped noticing the surrounding area was littered with…

**Text: Remote Bomb, after being set it will only explode once the assigned button is pressed again.**  (This item is featured in the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap!)

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Seconds later the entire place was up in flames, trapping Ganondorf in a wall of fire as Izaya rode away on Shizu-Shizu hoping that would at least buy him some time to escape.

After riding a few miles away from the now burning village Izaya spotted Rolf who bruised, but otherwise fine. "Thank you for helping us Izaya," Rolf smiled.

Izaya smirked, "What ever happened to calling me Your Highness?"

"I think you earned being called by your name. You have to be the bravest and craziest Princess this world has ever seen, but we all owe you our lives," Rolf bowed. The villagers followed his example and bowed to Izaya.

"It was lucky that Sei was able to get you to lead the villagers out safely in time. Listen go to the nearest villages and warn them. Spread word of Ganondorf's return. I don't want anyone else surprised. Tell them to seek refuge somewhere safe," Izaya commanded.

Though this was a game he would not let his precious humans die because of some guy with delusions of grandeur.

"Izaya we must go. The closest temple is at Lake Hylia. Shizuo will have to go there for a piece of the Triforce," Sei informed Izaya who nodded his head.

"Be safe Izaya and do not let Ganondorf win this fight. We are all counting on you," Rolf smiled. The villagers gave their well wishes to Izaya as he rode way.

[ **You know you surprised me back there, you really stuck your neck out for those people, and the Izaya I know would have just left them to their fates. You really do have a heart!** ] Shinra said as Izaya blushed slightly.

[ **I'm just playing my role besides it is part of the game right? To do good things, help people don't make a huge deal out of it Shinra**. **Oh by the way, tell Shizu-chan about this, and I really will kill you when I'm out of the game.** ] Izaya replied getting rather uncomfortable at what Shinra was insinuating.

" _Me have a heart… he must be joking_.  _I'm Izaya Orihara, the most cunning ruthless informant in all of Japan. There is no way I am actually feeling emotions for a bunch of made up video game characters,_ " Izaya thought trying to focus on his next objective instead to take his mind off his lapse of sanity. Or is it insanity?

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Yes I'm ending it here the next chapter will be more Shizuo-centric I enjoyed writing Izaya being out of character.

He's typically depicted as a cold-hearted coward so it was fun to write him being heroic. This story is not only about getting Shizuo and Izaya to discover their love, but to have them grow as people.

Who said video games can't teach you anything. By the way I never did explain how Izaya and Shizuo were controlling some of the game mechanics well there you go… ah poor Izaya it seems he's discovering his humanity and learning emotions, lol.

Sorry for the late update and shortness of this chapter, but you know how it goes sometimes you just cannot stretch a chapter too far.


	5. A Fishy Tale

Chapter Five: A Fishy Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

_**Zora's Domain** _

"I'll never get over how huge and detailed this world is," Shizuo murmured taking in the sights. He wasn't one for waxing poetic about nature, but he could and did appreciate the peacefulness of the landscape.

Teki led Shizuo to a place that could only be described as beautiful. The large cavernous area was mostly filled with water that streamed down from a large waterfall, which gave the region a misty and otherworldly atmosphere.

Shizuo sighed in contentment when the mild breeze went through his faux blond locks. The temperature was not too cold and not too hot, just perfect balmy water made for swimming.

"This is this Zora's Domain in Lanayru Province where a race called Zora lives as you can probably guess they are a race of aquatic people. Don't be too alarmed at their appearance, but they happen to resemble fish," Teki informed.

"Yeah I can see that," Shizuo deadpanned in a way reminiscent of his younger brother. All around the Zora were swimming, walking about, or talking to one another, but it was very strange to see something with rather inhuman features perform such normal activities.

" _You would think being friends with Celty might have prepared me for things like this_ ," Shizuo thought. While Teki and Shizuo passed through he couldn't help, but notice the weary glances at the sight of him.

Shizuo sighed, " _At least Celty doesn't have flippers for feet and fins on her arms_." The debt collector was thankful the Dullahan looked mostly human with her only drawback being she was headless.

"Well enough sightseeing. Come on we have to meet with the leader of the Zora so we can get the armor," Teki guided Shizuo down the cliffs down below.

A female's lilting voice purred in delight, "I see the Sages have sent the Chosen One to my neck of the woods."

Shizuo was faced with a more human sized Zora. She was an exotic beauty, bearing a resemblance to a mermaid and gave of the appearance of wearing a trailing dress while in actuality she wore little clothing.

"Greetings Queen Ruta, we are honored you allowed us passage into the Zora Domain. Yes the Sages indeed sent us here. We wish to use the Zora Armor to retrieve another piece of the Triforce," Teki spoke rather regally, which surprised Shizuo.

He was used to the sassy, smart-talking personality the fairy possessed. Shizuo inwardly snorted, " _Of course she would be polite she's talking to a queen_."

"I would love to help. However due to a recent attack by Ganondorf's monsters, the place in which we kept the armor has been sealed off by a large boulder," Queen Ruta said dejectedly.

Shizuo asked suddenly, "Where's the boulder?" His voice startled both Teki and the Queen.

"I beg your pardon?" Queen Ruta blushed upon making direct eye contact with Shizuo's direct. " _He is a very handsome human_ ," She thought.

"The boulder, where is it? I'll move the damn thing and get the armor. It's what we came here for, right?" Shizuo questioned turning towards Teki.

Teki asked, "That's right, but how can you move it?"

Shizuo's eye twitched, starting to lose his patience. The blond took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves, but ultimately failed when he yelled, "Just take me to it!"

The guards stationed around the Queen grew angry at Shizuo's tone, but with a dismissive wave from Queen Ruta signaled them to remain at their posts.

"Very well I shall take you there," Queen Ruta gestured Shizuo and Teki for follow her.

After a bit of walking up the long pathway spiraling into underground cavern located within the mountain they reached the shrine's entryway. Unfortunately like Queen Ruta mentioned a gigantic boulder blocked access. Teki groaned in dismay, "There is no way we can get in. Well not without bombs and we haven't found any so far."

"This is the huge boulder blocking the entrance?" Shizuo said unimpressed, raising a brow. He had lifted trucks bigger than this boulder.

So unceremoniously Shizuo grabbed the boulder digging his hands into the rock that cracked under his herculean grip and lifted the boulder over his head.

"What the hell?" Teki exclaimed.

The Queen's eyes widen at witnessing Shizuo's show of strength. She gasped, "Oh my… amazing. Are all humans this strong?"

"None that I know of," Shizuo sat the boulder down and out of the way quite effortlessly.

Queen Ruta smiled, "Most impressive the Sages have picked their Chosen One very well."

Teki only remained silent. She was aware Shizuo was powerful, but this was beyond anything she had ever seen before. None of the other heroes of destiny could do anything like this.

"Oh great another temple, which means I have to go through monsters, traps, and other shit to get to the treasure inside," Shizuo muttered.

Teki retorted, "You didn't think it would be that easy? If so then anyone could get to the armor."

"Before you go please take this with you it will surely help you," Queen Ruta pulled out a shield from literally nowhere.

**Text: You obtained the Hylian Shield this shield will deflect an enemy's attack with its indestructibility.**

"Thanks I guess," Shizuo placed the shield on his back instinctively. However before he moved to enter the shrine the Queen grasped his hand.

"Good luck Hero of Destiny," Queen Ruta kissed Shizuo on the cheek.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Hmm… you know for some reason I'm craving Ootoro all of a sudden," Izaya murmured angrily. A chill ran down his spine. He unconsciously grasped one of his throwing knives.

"Izaya are you alright you seem mad?" Sei asked nervously as Shizu-Shizu neighed worriedly. The fairy had the displeasure and overall health risk of seeing Izaya in a foul mood. Something Sei didn't want to experience again.

"It's nothing, but I don't know what is wrong with me. Maybe I am just hungry. I would kill for some Russia Sushi Ootoro right about now," Izaya sighed, patting the horse softly to calm him.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Be careful Shizuo there are plenty of traps inside," Queen Ruta warned him. Shizuo was abnormally strong, but even the strongest of creatures could be killed with the right method.

"I'll be alright. It can't be any worse than the last temple," Shizuo muttered and went inside without another word.

Unexpectedly the Queen began to shiver, "I wonder why I feel so cold?"

She went back outside hoping to get warmer, never knowing she earned the ire of one allegedly unstable "Princess".

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Once they crossed the threshold Shizuo was surprised by how vast the cavern truly was behind such a small entrance. Nearly all the stone walls were covered in ancient carvings and paintings, making Shizuo wondered how they managed to still be present in spite of the wetness of the cave.

"Beautiful isn't it? Long ago before the even the Zora settled here there was a race of people who lived in these caves this is all they left," Teki said wistfully.

"Just how old are you?" Shizuo blurted out and was suddenly zapped by electricity. It didn't hurt but it was shocking to say the least. (Ha! Puns!)

Teki buzzed all around Shizuo's head zapping him, "How dare you ask a woman her age! That is a private information that no one should ask?!"

Trying to swat Teki away Shizuo growled, "Wait a second you mean you could so this the whole time?! Why didn't you do this when monsters came after us?! It would have been a hell of a lot more useful than you constantly bitching at me that you confuse for helpful advice!"

"Oh! I kind of forgot I could do that," Teki suddenly froze then giggled nervously. Shizuo could only look on in disbelief from Shizuo.

Shizuo groaned at the absentminded fairy, "Never mind let's just get on with this."

His head turned in different directions, trying to get a better look around. From his observations there were three entrances. Two barred access being that they were covered with chains and a lock though the locks differed from each other. One was a small plain and the other was a large decorative padlock.

"I guess I have to go through this one first," Shizuo mused aloud waiting until the stone door rose up to allow entry, learning his lesson from last time. Though he felt no pain from it, constantly running into stone doors was quite annoying.

Once inside the room he discovered a chest in the back. What truly gained the most attention were the strange statues that had a single glaring jeweled eye positioned along the walls.

Thinking nothing of them Shizuo walked deeper inside only to be shot at with a beam of light energy.

Teki warned, "Shizuo watch out! Those are Beamos!"

A few of them encircled him, thinking fast Shizuo placed his shield in front of him deflecting the beam back at the Beamos. They froze up for a few seconds allowing Shizuo to strike with his sword, quickly destroying them.

"I guess the Queen wasn't kidding about traps," Shizuo grumbled going over to the chest hoping it was the armor, but he knew better as it was only a small key.

**Text: You obtained a small key!**

"Let's go before they re-spawn," Shizuo advised.

Shizuo and Teki went back to the main foyer and opened the lock to another room. "Huh?" Shizuo blinked down to see water covering the floor reaching up to his knees.

Spread about the room were what looked to be small platforms, but were actually pillars that were nearly overtaken by water meaning the deeper into the room you went the higher the water level.

Shizuo huffed, "Damn looks like I'll have to go for a swim then."

"Think of it as practice for the Water Temple," Teki giggled mischievously sending a spark at Shizuo electrocuting him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Shizuo shouted snatching the fairy out of the air.

Teki replied, "Well you were just standing there like an idiot. We need to get a move on if we want to catch up to Princess Izaya."

"Wait a second how do you know that the flea is free from Ganondorf? And what do you mean catch up?" Shizuo asked.

Teki informed, "I can connect with Sei. He's my brother and guide to Princess Izaya's guide as I am yours. We can connect to each other through dreams to pass information. Last night my brother gave me an update on the whereabouts of the Princess and their progress."

"So how is he?" Shizuo asked, curious to know what Izaya had been up to.

"The Princess so far had managed to escape Ganondorf's grasp with some help and escape back into this realm. They ran into Ganondorf once again, but with the Princess' quick thinking they remained uncaptured. They are currently going to the Water Temple to meet up with us," Teki explained.

"I told you not to worry about the louse. The bastard is as slippery as they come, always finding ways to get out of trouble," Shizuo snorted trying not to appear relieved.

Somehow he failed as Teki giggled, "I know you're happy that Princess Izaya is safe. Don't be embarrass you'll see your lovely Princess soon enough."

She dodged at swipe from Shizuo who growled in annoyance, but continued on wanting to leave quickly.

After fighting various monsters, collecting more of something called Rupees along with the Boomerang that Shizuo thought would be useless, they found Boss key.

However his comment earned another shock. Teki yelled, "All weapons have their use!"

"Whatever," Shizuo grunted and put the item in his Hero's pouch. He inwardly marveled at the foresight of the game designers who made sure the pouch had slots for multiple items.

Shizuo sighed in relief while unlocking the Boss room, watching dispassionately as the padlock fell to the color and vanished. Whilst inside Shizuo viewed how similar this place looked to one of the previous rooms, as it was nearly submerged with water.

His eyes narrowed at the shadowy figure swimming in the murky water. "You better swim to the closest platform and go from there," Teki advised, being helpful for once.

She flew higher into the air to avoid the battle while Shizuo did as instructed. On the other side of the room was a lone platform with a chest which more than likely had the Zora Armor inside.

"Something stinks," Shizuo muttered, coughing a bit from breathing in the scent of rotten fish. The blond tried to make his way further in only for massive waves to form in the water blocking his path.

"Oh no here it comes!" Teki shouted.

Shizuo watched the water began to part exposing a colossal fish with a dangling lure on its head. The creature towered over him, its roar echoed off the walls, its sharp teeth glistened, and its glassy eyes gazed hungrily at Shizuo.

_**Text: Angler Fish** _

"What the hell is that?!" Shizuo shouted when the fish charged towards him forcing him to jump to the next platform. It quickly turned around and rapidly fired bubbles at him.

"What's this…Bubbles?" Shizuo scoffed, lazily unsheathing his sword. Amber eyes widen when the seemingly harmless bubble almost knocked him off the platform. Scrambling back slightly Shizu pulled out his shield to block off the rest of the barrage.

"What the fuck do I do now?" He sighed in relief having stopped the worse of the attack, but in moment of brilliance came to him. The debt collector sheathed his sword and equipped the Boomerang.

Aiming and then throwing it at the lure dangling on the monster's head Shizuo smirked at seeing the fish was momentarily stunned before deflating in size. The monster roared and fell back into the water.

Then its antenna began to glow indicating it was vulnerable to attack. Shizuo had drawn his sword, jumped into air, and cut off the monster's antenna. The Angler Fish bellowed in pain before bursting into a giant explosion of dark smoke revealing another Heart Container.

At the same time the water in the room began to drain showing target marks on the platforms allowing Shizuo to use his Clawshot to reach the chest. With a smirk of accomplishment Shizuo opened the chest and retrieved the Zora Armor.

**Text: You obtained the Zora Armor!**

"Damn it that was a pain in the ass," Shizuo stashed away the armor and headed out the temple.

"I see you succeed Chosen One," Queen Ruta smiled greeted Shizuo and Teki.

Teki asked, "Did you wait here this entire time?" She was a little worried for the Queen, being obvious that she was enamored with Shizuo.

"Yes I wanted to be the first to congratulate you," Ruta replied.

Shizuo stood before her not knowing what exactly to say. Ruta took pity on him and kissed him on the cheek. "Congratulations Shizuo and good luck on your quest," Ruta turned around and left ahead of the pair.

Shizuo watched her in confusion, "What was that about?"

Shinra, Celty, and Teki sighed at his denseness.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Alright what is going on? Maybe I am bipolar like Namie said although she also said I was a mixed bag of all types of mental disorders," Izaya murmured, his eye began to twitch as anger suddenly went through him.

"You're just now noticing," Sei whispered to himself.

"What was that, Sei?" Izaya asked smiling just a bit too sweetly causing the fairy squeaked in horror.

[ **You know Izaya something nice happened to Shizuo**.] Shinra said.

[ **Oh what was that**?] Izaya asked trying to sound uninterested, though he did a far better job than Shizuo.

[ **He got a kiss from a Queen after risking his life to get an item for the next temple**.] Shinra snickered.

[ **Oh did he? How nice**.] Izaya commented, unconsciously twirling one of his daggers.

[ **Are you jealous,**   **Izaya**?] Shinra asked smirking, Celty shoulders quivered in semblance of laughter.

[ **Jealous of whom? Shizu-chan**?] Izaya asked.

[ **No, of the Queen**.] Shinra replied.

[ **Oh Shinra I was in such a forgiving mood up until now. You better pray that this game doesn't end**.] Izaya started to laugh coldly. Shinra, Celty, Sei, and Shizu-Shizu shivered at how creepy it sounded.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"How are we going to get to the next temple? It seems like a long way," Shizuo sighed.

Teki shrugged her nonexistent shoulders as they stood at the entryway of the Zora Domain, deciding on their next move.

"I have arranged for transport so don't worry," Queen Ruta gestured to a pair of guards that pulled an elegant and fast looking ebony horse.

**Text: Would you like to name your horse? Please enter name now.**

"Name huh…. I got it your name will be," Shizuo was about to enter a name only for Teki to jump in and somehow enter a name.

Teki giggled, "There your name is now Iza-chan."

Shizuo growled in anger as the horse neighed happily as if proud of her name. "I did not want to name the horse after the flea!" Shizuo shouted.

"I think it suits her," Teki said.

Shizuo grumbled, "Oh how so?"

"Beautiful, fast, intelligent, and elegant all attributes that described the Princess," Teki replied.

"The louse is none of those things! And if this damn horse is anything like Izaya than I doubt she is either," Shizuo argued.

Knowing that she was being insulted, Iza-chan huffed, and left Shizuo behind. "Hey, what the hell? Where are you going you're my ride?!" Shizuo raced after Iza-chan.

Teki sighed, "Shizuo you really need to learn how to talk to women." She flew after Iza-chan and Shizuo while Queen Ruta merely giggled.

"What a very interesting choice for the Hero of Destiny," The Queen smiled before she and her guards went back into their domain.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: God this was so hard to write… sorry if this is not up to standards hopefully the next chapter will go better. Thanks for reading my story!


	6. Together Again!

Chapter Six: Together Again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Teki sighed in frustration, "Look stop complaining and just apologize! She's not going to let you ride her otherwise!"

"I refuse to apologize to a horse!" Shizuo bellowed. After a few miles of walking and Teki's nagging, he finally caved in.

Shizuo glanced down at Iza-chan's face, " _Wow this thing is temperamental._ " The horse looked mildly annoyed at having him ride her. "So where are we going again?" He asked his smart-ass of a guide fairy, his tone indicating he would throttle her if she tested his patience.

"The Water Temple is located beneath the waters of Lake Hylia at the base of the lake's largest mainland. It is a maze of chambers on five floors. Some are only accessible when the water is at a certain level. Part of the challenge of this temple is being able to raise and lower the water level effectively," Teki explained being helpful for once.

Shizuo sighed, "I see that sounds complicated."

"Well things often get more challenging as the game progresses. Besides I'm sure Princess Izaya will be of help." Teki said.

Shizuo asked, "How exactly is he going to be of help? Izaya doesn't have armor like me, how is he going to breathe?"

"There are other items that can be used to help breathe underwater. I'm sure the Princess will have it by the time we meet each other at the temple," Teki assured.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"So you mentioned the Water Temple, but you never went into specifics," Izaya said to Sei. He unconsciously stroked Shizu-Shizu's head whilst riding to Lake Hylia.

Sei elaborated, "The Water Temple is located in Lake Hylia or rather underwater it is a maze of chambers on five floors. It is a rather tricky temple because you have to constantly change the water levels. You also have to use your mind to figure out what to do and when to do it. Oh and the little problem of needing to breathe, of course. But, don't worry we'll be meeting an old acquaintance that will give us an item to help you."

After a few moments Sei asked them to stop next to a river. "Here we are… hey Tike are you here?" Sei called out.

A shadowy figure swam beneath the river before coming up with a splash. It was a male Zora, ""Why hello Sei so the time has come at last, eh. Well now you must be Princess Izaya, it is a pleasure to meet you my dear. You are as lovely as they say."

Both Sei and Shizu-Shizu both looked panicked, but the emotion passed when they noticed the lack of death threats and knives being thrown.

"Is a giant fish flirting to me?" Izaya paled. He had a rather sickened look on his face trying not to look at Tike directly he had a rather irrational dislike…  **not**  fear,  **dislike**  of fish eyes.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart? I won't bite why not come closer," Tike hopped up onto the shore not noticing the twitch forming in Izaya's right eye or that his hand was slowly inching towards his shoulder bag.

Sei shouted in alarm, "Uh Tike why don't you go and get that item! We're in a hurry!"

Tike sighed and did what he was told, diving into the river once more. "Are you alright Izaya?" Sei asked.

"I hate fish eyes. They're so dead looking and creepy," Izaya murmured. You could almost see a dark storm cloud forming above Izaya's head. Tike returned with a small chest placing at Izaya's feet.

"Here you go Princess the item that will allow you to continue on your quest. Good luck," Tike blew Izaya a kiss earning a shudder from Izaya. The Zora was oblivious to Izaya's reactions waved good bye to Sei before leaving the way he came.

"I should have killed him, skinned him, and made Ootoro out of him. He'd best hope he never sees me again," Izaya opened the chest retrieving the item. His face drained of colored and he promptly slammed the chest shut.

Sei questioned, "What's wrong Izaya?" The fairy cautiously opened the chest, an accomplishment in itself for someone without arms, and peered inside to see the item:  _ **The**_   _ **Zora Mask**_.

"Oh yeah he did say he hated fish eyes… this is going to be troublesome," The fairy sighed in dismay wondering how in the world they were going to get Izaya to put the mask on.

After about a fifteen minute lecture Sei finally convinced Izaya to take the item and use it once they reach the temple.

"Alright I'll wear the damn thing. Why does it have to be so creepy looking," Izaya shuddered, though he could vaguely hear Shinra snickering in the background.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

_**Text: Water Temple** _

"We finally made it. I thought we would never get here," Teki sighed in relief taking in the beautiful sight of Lake Hylia.

Shizuo complained, "Well if this horse wasn't so damn slow we would have gotten here sooner."

This resulted in a rather angry expression to appear on Iza-chan's face and she bucked Shizuo off of her causing him to fall to the ground hard with a loud thud.

"That's no way to talk to the poor creature that had to lug your heavy ass around Shizu-chan," A familiar teasing tone filled Shizuo's ears.

The blond turned to see Izaya riding on a golden horse with a small fairy flying beside him.

A moment of silence passed between Izaya and Shizuo. The fairies and horses watched what they thought could be heartwarming reunion that was until Shizuo opened his mouth.

"What's with the outfit?" Shizuo deadpanned only to be shocked by Teki.

"That is no way to address the Princess! Especially after the terrible ordeal Princess Izaya must have gone through!" Teki reprimanded shocking Shizuo the entire time.

Teki introduced, "Hello Your Highness my name is Teki and it is a pleasure to meet you face to face."

"Oh I just know you and I are going to get along just fine by the way you can handle Shizu-chan. Please call me Izaya… I must insist," Izaya hopped off of Shizu-Shizu who then made his way over to Iza-chan. The mare immediately started to nuzzle the stallion.

Sei said without thinking, "You two could learn a thing or two from them."

The male fairy knew that to be a mistake as a second later he had to dodge a knife being thrown by Izaya.

"Now Sei one should think before they speak. We wouldn't want to say things we might regret later," Izaya smiled saccharinely.

"Can we get a move on? I want to get this over with," Shizuo pulled out his Zora Armor out of his hero pouch while Izaya put on the mask after a moment of hesitation.

Everyone watched Izaya go through a slight transformation. His skin turned translucent blue, small gills appeared on the sides of his face, and fins grew on the sides of his arms much like the Zora.

Other than that he looked about the same, but there was still something uniquely beautiful about the transformation. Though it might have been due to his androgynous features that made him resemble Queen Ruta.

"I guess this isn't so bad," Izaya blinked his reflection in the water.

Teki commented, "You know you look like Queen Ruta when wearing the Zora Mask."

"Probably because he's so girly looking," Shizuo muttered earning another jolt from Teki, determined to train him like a dog with a shock collar.

Izaya waved dismissively, "Oh don't mind the brute he doesn't think before he speaks not that he ever does think before anything." With a sly smirked Izaya dived into the water with the elegance of any Zora.

Shizuo grumbled, "Snarky little bastard." He joined the info broker in the lake swimming deeper into the water following their fairies until they reached the entryway to the temple.

The two men silently admired at the architecture. The place looked like an underwater medieval castle flavoring a theme of serpents. Most pillars and ornaments had a snake or serpentine dragon designs. The temple's passageways even had sections consisting of long tunnels chiseled out much like a curled serpent. Finally the waters within the temple had various whirlpools swirling throughout or so Teki informed them.

"Luckily the water levels can be changed so it shouldn't be too difficult to navigate," Sei commented.

Shizuo mused aloud, "I wonder why this place isn't completely underwater."

"It's probably because despite the gateways of the temple are underwater the majority of it is actually located inside the mountains around Lake Hylia," Izaya explained.

"Correct Izaya, I see you are truly embracing your role. You are remembering facts that only those of the royal family would know," Teki giggled excitedly while Shizuo rolled his eyes.

Shizuo questioned, "So how do we change the water levels?"

"An item should be located nearby to help with that," Sei replied.

Shizuo and Izaya glanced down to see a chest deep underwater. Quickly Shizuo dove into the water to open the chest revealing a map of the temple.

"Good work Shizu-chan now we won't get lost," Izaya congratulated Shizuo who merely looked away blushing lightly. He wasn't used to Izaya saying anything positive towards him.

Taking the map from Shizuo Izaya was able to get a grasp on the layout of the temple, "You weren't kidding about this place being a maze. It's strange usually it would be harder than this to get the map."

Izaya regretted saying anything because a strange sound echoed around them and iron bars slammed down to the ground barring the entrance further into the temple. The source of the noise was a dozen spider-like creatures attached to the walls and ceiling.

"Damn it those are Tektites!" Teki yelled. The creatures dropped down on top of them and moved about fairly quickly making it hard for Shizuo to kill with his sword.

"Try another weapon Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled summoning his Goddess Bow and dispatched the enemies in his line of sight.

Following Izaya's advice Shizuo grabbed his boomerang, targeted the enemies, and took care of the last of them accordingly iron bars snapped upward, opening the doorway.

[ **See what you can achieve while working together**!] Shinra grinned.

[ **Shut up Shinra**!] Izaya and Shizuo said in unison, which only made the mad doctor laugh.

_**Thus was the start of their adventures in the Water Temple…** _

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: Writer's Block what can I say, I wanted them to meet back up, but I didn't want their reunion to be some out of character "Oh I'm so happy to see you" mess.

I re-watched some of my Durarara Anime DVDs and read some awesome fan-fiction and was inspired.

So sorry it took so long and for it being so short, but I thought I end it here so I can flesh things out in the next chapter think of this chapter as a teaser.

Anyway the Water Temple is going to be a multi-chapter unlike the other previous temples because for one this particular temple in the Zelda series is often the most difficult well in Ocarina of Time from what I remembered.

I also have both Izaya and Shizuo dialogue to write so be prepared for their interactions in the next chapter.


	7. Aquatic Antics

Chapter Seven: Aquatic Antics

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Well shall we continue on Shizu-chan," Izaya took off the Zora Mask. He could breathe within the temple so there was no need to wear it any longer. There was also the obvious fact he hated the item, but no one mentioned it.

Shizuo unequipped the Zora Armor with a sigh and he took Izaya's statement as a cue to enter the doorway first.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, " _Of course the flea would use me as a human shield_." Though in all honesty, he could take a lot more punishment than Izaya could so Shizuo didn't argue with the informant for once.

The group walked into a seemingly empty room until they spotted a chest. "It could never be simple, can it?" Shizuo commented.

The chest in question was locked behind an iron bar gate adjoined to the wall at the far end, which most likely would not open until all the enemies were defeated.

"If I had to guess the item we need to go deeper into the temple is behind that gate. Hop to it Shizu-chan I'll watch your back," Izaya grinned waving his hand in a motion for Shizuo to go forward.

Shizuo's eye twitched in annoyance, "Why don't you get it?"

"I'd rather not and it's not my job to do things like this. It's yours Hero of Destiny, "Izaya said sarcastically chuckling in between his words, his eyes crinkled with mirth.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed, growling quite loudly with his hands clenching and unclenching trying to resist giving into the urge to grab the nearest heavy object and tossing it at Izaya.

"By the way how exactly are you going to be of help?" Shizuo asked. The answer came in the form of Izaya giving the blond a teasing wink and him summoning the Goddess Bow into his hand.

Shizuo clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Just be sure to fire at anything that I can't see coming." He grunted heading towards the chest only to be blocked by Skulltulas. The monsters flew off the walls and dropped down from the ceiling from a single thread of webbing.

Shizuo quickly unsheathed this sword and mowing them down with ease. However there were those that proved to be more resilient and refused to die during the first slash, which Izaya took out with a quick arrow in between the eyes.

During all this Celty and Shinra watched in awe how well they worked in unison. Without a word spoken between them they were able to destroy the Skulltulas in a matter of seconds.

 **"** _ **Amazing Izaya was able to defend Shizuo without accidentally hitting him and Shizuo could move without hindering Izaya's aim**_ **,** **"**  Celty thought.

Shinra watched them fight as if he was watching some sort of action movie, cheering the entire time with a grin on his face.

 **"** **See what they can do when working together and not against each other. They complement one another perfectly. Shizuo has his strength and stamina while Izaya has intelligence and precision. They make a great team,** **"**  Shinra beamed at Celty who could only agree with his words.

Effortlessly they cleared out the room signaling the iron bars to raise and allow them access to the chest. "I wonder what item it could be," Izaya stood behind Shizuo who knelt down to open the chest to reveal a pair of strange metal boots.

**Text: You obtained the Iron Boots! These special boots weigh down you significantly when worn, allowing you to sink to the bottom of bodies of water, to withstand strong winds, or to press rusty Foot Switches!**

"What the hell? How are these things are supposed to help with anything?" Shizuo snorted.

He held up the boots with a careless grip, which startled Sei who did not know of Shizuo's abnormal strength. Teki was already used to Shizuo moving heavy objects with ease as for Izaya, he had previous knowledge therefore he didn't even bat an eyelash to Shizuo's show of power.

"Well the text told us how. They're supposed to be heavy allowing you to sink when you would otherwise float. I guess to a normal person those would be too heavy to carry like that. I believe anyone else would have a hard time moving with those on, but for a monster like you they're as light as a feather," Izaya commented shrugging his shoulders.

His comment made Shizuo growl at Izaya, he hated people mentioning his unnatural strength and being called a monster for it.

"Izaya does have a point. You are a strange one Shizuo not that he has room to talk," Sei muttered.

The male fairy thought they were both odd. The normal Hero of Destiny and Princess hardly acted like these two did. Shizuo didn't seem happy to see Izaya at all and Izaya wasn't relieved to be reunited with Shizuo.

In fact it seemed that they were refraining from attack the other, holding back this enormous amount of hostility. It was apparent in the way Shizuo's hand twitched towards his sword as if he wanted to slice the smaller male whilst Izaya's fingers rested inside his shoulder bag readying to launch one of his knives.

The tension made Sei very nervous though Teki seemed to be taking it all in stride. Luckily a deliberate cough from Sei got the two males' attention beckoning them to continue. Moving onto the next room they seemed to go in without any problems.

Yet the moment the last of the group crossed the threshold the door slammed shut and locked behind them. Unfortunately that wasn't the least of their worries high in the walls were openings, which water was rapidly pouring out of filling the room.

Noticing a few well-placed platforms Shizuo and Izaya jumped on, but they did put on their items that allowed for underwater breathing just in case.

"Be careful there are Stingers in the water," Teki warned. Creatures that resembled sting rays swam in the water.

"There are Spikes as well," Sei added, indicating to a bunch of balls of spikes that resembled sea urchins were seen in the water below.

Izaya commented, "So this is what you had to deal with Shizu-chan. Can't say I envy you." The information broker could only imagine what other problems Shizuo had to go through and what monsters he had to fight in the last temple.

Sei explained to him about the pieces of the Triforce Shizuo had to collect. It was no simple task due to the traps and enemies he had to face in order to succeed.

"Yeah well, I would think that being that Ganondorf's guest at his place must not have been fun either," Shizuo retorted.

Izaya folded his arms, "To be honest I wasn't there long before slipping out. I wasn't as if I would wait for you to rescue me." He was offended by either the idea of needing rescuing or the lack of rescue in this case it was probably both.

"What... do you think I'm incapable of rescuing you?" Shizuo asked through clenched teeth, his brow twitching.

Izaya smirked, "Oh incapable… I didn't know you even knew that word let alone use it in the correct context."

"Um… can you two flirt with each other later we have a world to save," Teki interjected only to be shot a couple of lethal glares from Izaya and Shizuo.

A meaningful look passed between them before nodding their heads. In an instant Izaya threw a knife pinning Teki to the wall on the far end of the room.

Teki shouted, "Ow! Was that really necessary? Oh! Hey, guys get over here I think I figured out how to get us out!"

Izaya pulled off the mask it was rather strange wearing the Zora mask, his vision was a bit different than normal. After adjusting his eyes to their usual vision, Izaya used his parkour skills to jump and flip over to Teki. He removed the knife pinning her to the wall and stood in her last position to see what she believed to be the key to exiting the room.

"Shizu-chan I need you," Izaya said simply.

Everyone sans Izaya and Teki stiffened in shock while red slowly gathered on Shizuo's cheeks. "W...Wait... W...What was that?!" Shizuo stammered.

"Huh? What is your problem? Get over here protozoan! There's a block I need you to move so we can solve the puzzle and get out of here!" Izaya shouted pulling out the map.

Shizuo coughed, "O…Oh right." Trying to regain his composure he took a deep breath then he made his way over. The blond wasn't a master in parkour like the shorter male, but was able to keep up with the informant during their chases. It was not too difficult for Shizuo to make the distance with Sei merely flying after him.

"Okay this is what you have to do. Push the block as far as it goes, it should fall down. Next put on the iron boots and follow it down. There should be a switch down below used to change the water level," Izaya instructed.

Shizuo effortlessly shoved the block down and obeyed Izaya's instructions. The water slowly drained as a result the enemies vanished from the lack of water.

"I see a hallway down here!" Shizuo shouted from below. Izaya leapt down landing gracefully. The blond huffed, "Always have to show off, don't you?"

"Why thank you. I do try my best," Izaya snickered pulling out the map once more. His face grew serious, becoming focused on what was in front of him. "Let's see we should go down the hallway it will lead us to a room with some sort of crystal," He proceeded down the hall.

It was after a moment or two he could hear that Shizuo never took off his Iron Boots, because of the awful racket they were making clanking on the stone floor.

"Shizu-chan you do know you can take those off, right?" Izaya asked. A distracted Shizuo glanced down to see he still had the boots on.

"Oh right I forgot I had them on," Shizuo murmured, taking them off and placed them back in his pouch.

"Look... Shizu-chan don't react too badly when I ask, but are you alright?" Izaya asked mildly concern.

Shizuo replied, "Yeah I'm fine." He tried not to make eye contact with Izaya, knowing he was lying.

Begrudgingly Shizuo could admit to the crimson-eyed male being an excellent information broker and would be able to sniff out lies. In any case Shizuo was a horrible liar. You needn't Izaya's skills to tell Shizuo was being less than honest.

"Really Shizu-chan, a child could tell you're ling and they're one of the most gullible creatures in the world," Izaya rolled his eyes.

" _Damn it Izaya… why did he have to say that,_ " Shizuo cursed trying not to blush, following along behind Izaya.

Unfortunately for Shizuo his actions weren't undetected. Sei and Teki chuckled among themselves. It seems there was some chemistry between Izaya and Shizuo after all. There might be hope for them yet.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter well what do you think? I decided to add a bit of chemistry between them. I do honestly think there is some form of attraction between the two whether it is positive or negative.

Anyway as for my comment about the Zora's vision being different well I don't know if it was established in the Zelda Series that their vision was dissimilar from a human's vision.

I'd imagine it would be they are fish creatures and their eyes are unlike a human's eyes.

Poor Shizuo it was only a matter of time before he fell victim to Izaya's charm… don't worry Izaya will be wrestling with his attraction towards Shizuo as well.

It's just that Shizuo is more honest about his feelings than Izaya is so he'll be the first to discover it. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing my story, until the next chapter my lovelies!


	8. Teamwork FTW!

Chapter Eight: Teamwork FTW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

The group entered the room to find it was more like two giant rooms with a high ceiling and large wall that divided the two, with no apparent way to get over to the other side. The first room was barren sans the giant crystal stationed in the center with various drains on the floor. Then as per usual once they entered the room, the door leading out was sealed, which on served to irritate Shizuo.

"Damn why does this place have to be so complicated? The other temples weren't this hard just kick the crap out of some monsters. You get some keys and kill the boss monster," Shizuo muttered in frustration watching Izaya wordlessly use his Goddess Bow to hit the crystal.

A second later a hole opened in the floor and a geyser shot up water that appear to land on the opposite side of the wall, then it stopped. Izaya decided it was best to take a moment to calm down Shizuo.

At the same time Shizuo stared at the strangely silent Izaya, " _It's weird seeing the flea use something other than his switchblade_.  _He's good at it too, I wonder if he always knew how to use a bow or did the game make him this way_."

Thinking on things further Shizuo was aware he never wielded a sword before so maybe it's just something that comes naturally to them due to their character roles.

Seeing how Shizuo was no longer looking quite so angry Izaya deemed it safe to talk, "Calm down Shizu-chan I can still hear you growling. Listen like most games there is a progression of difficulty to keep the player from getting discouraged on the first couple of temples.

After the player gets familiarized with the controls and the general layout of the game the levels get more challenging. Designers do this so you get a sense of accomplishment as you advance. It is a rather simple and effective strategy."

Shizuo merely blinked, listening to Izaya give him a lecture on video game design and marketing. His expression of awe turned deadpan, "It's kind of scary how you can blurt out information like that off the top of your head."

Izaya shrugged, "Shizu-chan I deal in information. Of course I would be able to do that."

"No it's just that… I always knew you were really smart, but I never took the time to listen to you. I guess I was too busy trying to kill you to bother. Never mind that let's to get this temple done," Shizuo scratched his head in slight embarrassment.

Izaya turned away for a brief second seemingly trying to figure out the puzzle. However that wasn't the case. Shizuo never noticed, but Izaya's cheeks redden from the compliment he received. It was the first time he ever heard Shizuo say anything remotely nice to him, it caught him off guard.

"Ahem… this is what you have to do," Izaya regained his composure then proceeded to give Shizuo directions on how to get through this particular puzzle.

Shizuo frowned in concentration moved towards the opening for the geyser, his eyes glancing back at Izaya to make sure he was doing things correctly.

Crimson eyes watched Shizuo's every move causing a small feeling a suspicion creep on him. In fact the debt collector wondered if Izaya was back to his mischievous ways trying new ways to get him to injure himself.

" _No, the louse isn't going to do anything funny. He wants out as much as I do_ ," Shizuo sighed in relief at seeing the serious look on Izaya's face. "Okay then," He nodded his head and Izaya shot the crystal once again propelling Shizuo to the other side.

He landed safely on top of a pillar in the next room that seemed to already be filled with water. Though it only reached to the middle of the pillar. "The water must be pretty deep," Shizuo commented.

A familiar laugh made Shizuo whip around behind him to see Izaya had followed. Shizuo sighed, "What are you doing here?"

The shorter male landed onto his feet next to Shizuo, effortlessly showcasing his grace and balance. Crimson eyes sparkled in excitement, clearly having enjoyed the ride.

Izaya snickered, "Well seeing as the water trick wasn't lethal being that you're in one piece I decided to come along. Besides what if you need my help figuring the puzzles out, your protozoan brain won't be able to handle it."

Shizuo's face turn slightly red that Izaya assumed was out of anger which was true, but the debt collector also was inclined to agree. The blond hated puzzles, not that he had trouble with problem solving, except he was a rather straight forward person. Shizuo found complex riddles, confusing brainteasers, and overall puzzles to be annoying in addition to being a waste of time.

" _Come to think of it the flea seems like the type to complete tough crossword puzzles and solve Rubik's cubes in his spare time_ ," Shizuo chuckled humorlessly. He even could visualize a small stack of Rubik's cubes on Izaya's desk with an even larger pile behind him from where he carelessly tossed them over his shoulder after solving one.

Oblivious to Shizuo's thought Izaya took in the room's details. It was far more elaborate than the previous one. " _The entrance to the next area is placed high up and locked by those iron bars. It's almost impossible to reach and there isn't any way to unlock it from what I can see_ ," Izaya's eyes zeroed in on a stone dragon statue affixed just below the entrance's platform, a switch underwater directly beneath the entrance, and a Clawshot target above the doorway.

His sharp gaze focused on the dragon seeing different degrees of water damage designating it was once submerged in water.

"Hey flea, you alright there? You zoned out for a moment?" Shizuo asked noticing Izaya's had a very distinct glimmer. He had come to recognize it from over the many years he's known Izaya to being the look the shorter male had whenever he was in deep concentration as if his eyes reflected the rapid firing of neurons.

Shizuo took a moment to look at his longtime rival. Izaya's eyes were always the most honest thing about him. It's a shame most people got distracted by Izaya's body language the man learnt to fake or the poisonous words he uttered. They often failed to look him in the eyes. It didn't help they were equally unnerving as they were stunning thus people tend to avoid eye contact.

The debt collector always peered into the other's eyes to make sure whenever they spoke he could discover the truth. Resulting in Shizuo being able to catalogue the numerous emotions reflected in those glittering red orbs.

When Izaya was happy they're bright like shimmering rubies. However in the rare moments of anger they turned into the color of blood. Currently his eyes glowed, almost as if they were ablaze.

Izaya's voice snapped Shizuo out of his musing. "Shizu-chan I need you to follow my directions to the letter. We might not get another chance at this," Izaya grimaced.

"I understand," Shizuo said sincerely. If there was one thing about Izaya, he was intelligent meaning Shizuo trusted the informant had the puzzle solved.

Furthermore it must be taking a lot to allow Shizuo to do this task being such a control freak. " _I have to be the only one who could do this otherwise Izaya would do it himself_ ," Shizuo sighed then focused his attention on the smaller male.

"You go it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya questioned earning nod from Shizuo. Saying nothing further Izaya stepped back and put on his Zora Mask. Steadying himself Shizuo jumped into the water and swam in front of the dragon statue.

Peering into its mouth he saw another smaller version of the crystal in the previous room. Using his Clawshot Shizuo hit the crystal and gradually the water level rose reaching closer to being over the dragon's head.

Shizuo hastily put on the iron boots with the added weight he sank underwater until he stood on floor of the room. Amber eyes spied the rusted over switch, he hurried over, and stepped on it thus the iron bars opened.

Smiling Shizuo swam over to Izaya's who was lazily floating in the water. The blond gestured for Izaya to come closer, after a brief moment of hesitance the informant did as bid.

Shizuo grabbed his hand and smirked mischievously, "Hang on."

Using his Clawshot they flew to the entryway's platform, but to Shizuo's disappointment Izaya looked unaffected by the sudden movement in fact he appeared to have enjoyed it as he gave a brief smile. Shizuo unconsciously smiled back at the other, both experiencing a rare form of comradery. X

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

 **[So they can trust each other!]**  Celty stared in amazement. She just witnessed two people she doubt would ever get along or be able to work as a team make their way through the water temple.

Izaya was the brains figuring out the puzzles while Shizuo carried out Izaya's directions without protest and did them perfectly.

Slowly but surely they got into a comfortable rhythm where Shizuo would silently looked to Izaya for answers and Izaya would reply without his usual taunts or remarks that never failed in pissing Shizuo off.

 **"** _ **Maybe Shinra's plan could actually work, if they can cooperate like this to solve the puzzles inside this game maybe it could translate to the real world I just hope they don't realize this and go back to old habits**_ **,** **"**  Celty thought.

She knew that Izaya was one of the main sources of Shizuo's anger. In turn, Shizuo was the main source of Izaya's ire. The larger male preferred trying to crush Izaya with large objects while Izaya tried to indirectly cause Shizuo harm, mostly getting the blond hit by trucks. In any case if they could see each other in a different light maybe they could stop being at each other's throats.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

" _This is what I was hoping for Izaya and Shizuo working as a team, this is the only way they could ever defeat Ganondorf by working together,_ " Teki giggled to herself.

She and her brother floated behind the two, silently observing their movements, only ever so often give input. The group now stood before the Boss monster's door having just retrieving the Boss key only moments ago.

Shizuo sighed in relief, "Finally we can destroy the boss and get the hell out of here."

Izaya had a pensive look on his face, quickly placing the key in the lock watching the lock and chains vanish. Shizuo and Izaya walked through the door only to fall down a dark hole, the fairies flew after them.

"What the hell was that?!" Shizuo shouted at Izaya who merely chuckled.

Izaya replied, "I think I forgot to mention the pit. Listen the monster is at the bottom of this chamber. Luckily you already have your Zora Armor equipped so breathing down here will be fine meaning you have plenty of time to kill the monster."

"Great this is going to take forever to get down there," Shizuo complained looking around the vast underwater cavern.

Izaya rolled his eyes, swam over to Shizuo, and wordlessly wrap his arms around the other male's shoulders, meshing their bodies together.

"The fuck… flea let go of me! We don't have time for this!" Shizuo yelled blushing up a storm. He believed the action to be kind of unexpected since Izaya was never one to suddenly want hug anyone let alone him. It was also really inconvenient because Shizuo was trying to not think about how well they fit together.

"Oh get your mind out the gutter Shizu-chan. Put on the Iron Boots so we can sink to the bottom quicker," Izaya rolled his eyes trying not to blush, but failing.

A bit embarrassed Shizuo did as he was told and equipped the Iron Boots. They reached the bottom and separated upon seeing the monster.

**Text: Morpheel**

"That is one ugly ass monster," Shizuo muttered.

On the sandy floor Morpheel's mouth and tentacles are seen sticking out wriggling in a slightly nauseating manner. A single eyeball could be seen constantly changing position within the monster's tentacles.

"You need to strike the eyeball to harm the monster," Izaya instructed.

Shizuo looked at him wondering how Izaya knew that, but he had a more pressing question. "And what will you'd be doing?" He asked hoping the informant wasn't just going to sit back and watch him do all the work.

Izaya said ambiguously, "You'll see."

With no other choice Shizuo used his Clawshot to rip the eye out of the gelatinous appendages. "Ugh I can't stand fish eyes," Izaya murmured readying his Goddess Bow while Shizuo slashes the eye with his sword.

Clearly noticing the threat Morpheel tries to grab Shizuo with its tentacles to eat him only to be repelled by Izaya with a barrage of energy arrows. Morpheel then expelled a school of Bomb Fish from its jaw, giving Shizuo a slew of decoy targets for his Clawshot.

"Don't worry about them I will take care of them just aim for the eye!" Izaya shouted firing off another round of arrows detonating the Bomb Fish so Shizuo could keep up the process of grabbing and hitting the eye ball.

After few more times, Morpheel erupts from the sandy chamber bottom, revealing its full eel-like form, and begins swimming around the room. "That thing is actually a giant eel?" Shizuo commented.

"Yeah I know, but it's a Water Temple what can you expect. I was thinking we would end up fighting a giant octopus or shark or something," Izaya looked a bit underwhelmed despite the monster being quite large and deadly looking.

"If you find this stupid you should have seen the thing I fought to get the armor. It was a giant fish with a glowing ball on its head talk about retarded," Shizuo chuckled, earning snickers from Izaya.

[ **Um guys can you concentrate on the giant eel monster trying to eat you?** ] Shinra said sweat dropping at his friends' lack of concern.

Tired of being ignored Morpheel roared before making an attempt to eat Izaya and Shizuo by creating a whirlpool to try and suck them in. Shizuo quickly unequipped the Iron Boot so he could swim easier. They swam around the creature avoiding its mouth at all cost.

"Damn it," Shizuo cursed turning back to see that the monster was no longer paying attention to him choosing to chase Izaya around the chamber.

The blond used his Clawshot to clasp onto Morpheel's eye that was now on the top of its head. Shizuo began to attack violently slashing. The monster roared in pain and bucked about wildly trying to shake Shizuo off.

[ **It's going to eat you swim faster**!] Shinra yelled hysterically at Izaya.

[ **I'm swimming as fast as I can though I would think the giant eel would have the advantage**!] Izaya shouted back as the creature's mouth grew closer.

"Ah fuck this!" Shizuo yelled pointing the sword downward and stabbed the eye causing Morpheel to freeze up before flailing about in pain.

It flung Shizuo off its back and smashed into the chamber's wall. The crack caused the water to drain. All the while Morpheel burst into a large plume of dark smoke leaving behind a Heart Container.

"Izaya are you alright?" Shizuo asked running over to Izaya who was catching his breathe on the floor having already removed his Zora Mask.

Izaya smirked, "Yeah I'm fine. Cutting it close, eh Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo gave a smirk of his own knowing that was the closest form of thanks he would ever get from Izaya. "Well I better get this over with," He picked up the Heart Container.

**Text: You obtained a Heart Container! Your maximum life energy is increased by one heart. Your life energy will be totally filled.**

"Do you have to do that stupid pose every time?" Izaya laughed.

Shizuo had the decency blush when he realized he actually gave into the urge to strike a pose. "No! Just shut the hell up!" He shouted.

Suddenly the chamber wall began to glow a golden color as both his and Izaya's Triforce symbols began to glow and pulsate in tune.

Looking to the source of the glow there appeared a giant mural of a blue dragon that came to life before their eyes. "I welcome you both Princess of Hyrule and Chosen Hero!" The dragon's deep voice echoed throughout the cavern.

"You fought bravely and by working together you defeated the monster now I, the Water Dragon bestow upon you the Triforce of Wisdom!" The dragon said as a small golden triangle appeared in Shizuo's hands before vanishing within his Triforce symbol.

**Text: You obtained the Triforce of Wisdom!**

"Now I believe it is time for me to upgrade you sword," The Water Dragon continued to speak.

The dragon's eyes shined a bright yellow as blue energy poured down onto Shizuo's sword that Shizuo instinctively unsheathed and held out, the sword soon lengthened and burned with far more power.

**Text: The Goddess Long sword has now been upgraded to the Goddess Whitesword, you not only have had the strength and length increased, but a new ability to use magic to deal out more damage has been added!**

"I wish you both luck Your Highness and Hero of Destiny," The Water Dragon said before transforming back into a mural.

"So what's next?" Shizuo turned to the two silent fairies.

Teki replied, "Well we have to go to the Wind Temple next, but it may prove to be difficult."

"Why is that?" Izaya asked. "I mean don't tell me it's in the sky or something." He said sarcastically only to sweat dropped when the fairies didn't dispute his statement.

"How did you know?" Sei asked.

"Really it's in the damn sky? How the hell are we going to get up there?!" Shizuo shouted.

The fairies in turn looked at each other before facing Izaya and Shizuo who both had chills go down their spines due to their lack of a forthcoming answer.

"I may have an idea," Teki giggled causing Izaya and Shizuo to groan in dismay. They knew it was not going to be pleasant, whatever it may be.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: And I'm finally done with the Water Temple! Oh you have no idea how much "research" I had to do in order to get this right so it was off to YouTube to watch Zelda game footage and see various water dungeons to pick the right one to base my Temple on and the right monster for them to fight.

You can only imagine how many there was to choose from anyway I hope you liked the banter between Izaya and Shizuo. I want them to get more comfortable around each other at the same time share some form of awkward attraction.

It may have not been much, but Izaya is feeling something other than hate for Shizuo. I just can't help but pick on Shizuo it's only because he's a bit more expressive or rather easier to read than Izaya.

Well that's all for now I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and thanks to all the support you all have been giving me, I do appreciate it!


	9. An Otaku's Dream Come True!

Chapter Nine: An Otaku's Dream Come True!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"This is getting really good. I'm so glad things are working out like I planned," Shinra grinned while grabbing a can of soda, putting your friends in mortal dangers builds quite a thirst.

A sudden knock on the door startled Shinra enough that almost spilt his drink. Sighing in relief at having to not clean yet another lab coat, he walked towards the door. "I wonder who that could be," He murmured opening the door to find Kadota and his friends. Although one seemed to be in a bit of pain… Saburo, he believed his name was.

"Oh, hey, Kadota, what's up?" Shinra moved aside to let them all inside.

Kadota explained shifting his hat to the side to scratch his head, "Well, Saburo here may have broken his hand."

"How did that happened?" Shinra inspected Saburo's hand. Oddly, the man blushed and looked away. " _Must have been embarrassing_ ," He thought briefly.

"A mob incident; a crazed fan stepped on his hand when they bum-rushed the music store to get their CD's signed by Ruri Hijiribe. He never even made it through the front door," Walker sighed as Saburo cried out.

If it was either from pain or sorrow of not getting his CD, none of them knew. Suddenly, a squeal gained everyone's attention. They all zeroed in on Erika, who was on the couch. Initially, she was chatting with Celty, but her reaction changed when she set her eyes upon the television.

"It's like a dream come true!" She gushed. Grinning, her eyes twinkled with stars at seeing Shizuo and Izaya inside a video game, complete with costumes, no less.

"Is that really Izaya and Shizuo?" Kadota's eyes widen in disbelief, more so when Shinra nodded in response.

Shinra replied, "Yes. That game console allows players to actually go inside a video game. The video game's disk is coded to any game of choice once you program it, of course. They're in an action adventure type as of now."

"Good choice. So, Izaya must be the Princess and Shizuo is the Hero… oh… bad-ass looking sword and shield," Walker sat down next to Erika, who seemed to be having a fangasm.

"Let's get your hand taken care of and then you can join us in watching the game. It's really quite exciting," Shinra added taking Saburo into one of the back rooms to set and wrap his hand.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

They have just made it out of the water feeling content to be on land again. Izaya happily placed the Zora Mask back in his shoulder bag, hoping that he would never have to use it again.

Abruptly, a stray thought crossed his mind, " _Huh, weird my clothes and shoulder bag remained dry despite being in water_." Stranger things have had happened so Izaya merely shrugged his shoulders and pushed the notion out of his mind. It would be no use to worry about such a trivial thing.

Shizuo's booming voice snapped Izaya out of his thoughts. "You've got to be kidding me! There's actually a freaking temple in the sky?" Shizuo muttered. Teki only giggled in response.

Sei explained, "Yes. There was a time where people lived up there, but they traveled down below and began to settle down here. The population that remained eventually died out. No one has been up there since, or so I was told."

"How much you want to bet that it's not as empty as you think? This game is all about obstacles. I'm sure the moment we set foot in this temple that we're going to be attacked as intruders," Izaya sighed going to Shizu-Shizu, who was waiting for him patiently.

"Miss me, Shizu-Shizu?" The informant purred stroking the horse's mane and neck gently, a soft smile on his lips.

Initially, Shizuo was going to yell at the smaller male's lack of ability to say anything comforting, but Izaya's expression caused Shizuo to blush when he turned to face Izaya. He had never seen a genuine smile on the man's face before. And it was odd… very odd.

Usually, the informant would only smile in cruelty and amusement, but never in genuine happiness. The smile made Izaya's face light up, his eyes sparkling in an innocent manner. Innocence could never be associated with Izaya.

"Shizu-chan, you should pet Iza-chan. She might warm up to you," Izaya advised taking Shizu-Shizu to the water to drink before heading to wherever the two fairies planned on taking them.

The blond muttered, "I doubt that." Nonetheless, Shizuo went over to Iza-chan, who gave him a fierce glare. The mare was obviously still holding a grudge.

"Look, we're going to be stuck with each other. So let's try to get along," Shizuo glared back at Iza-chan. She merely snorted delicately then gave a look that conveyed reluctant acceptance.

Feeling that they now have a tentative truce, Shizuo rubbed the horse's head as gently as his strength would allow. A brief grin of accomplishment crossed Shizuo's lips upon earning a happy little neigh from Iza-chan.

"See you can do it, Shizu-chan. They're very intelligent creatures and can sense emotions. If you're hostile towards them, they'll respond with equal hostility," Izaya chuckled watching Shizuo lead Iza-chan to the water.

Shizuo commented, "You sure know a lot. It's a wonder you don't get a headache from all that information in your head."

Izaya laughed at the backhanded compliment he received. He knew that was going to be the closest he was going to get to Shizuo saying anything nice about him.

"I hope you two are rested enough. We still have a bit to go. We have to get to Kakariko Village in the Eldin Province. There will be a person there to help us get to the next Temple," Teki explained, barely masking the glee in her voice.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Shizuo climbed onto Iza-chan while he looked on in jealousy to see Shizu-Shizu kneeling down so Izaya could climb on easier. "You have him trained already?" He asked Izaya, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Shizu-Shizu was friendly to me since the beginning. Now if only the person he was named after was this agreeable and well-trained," Izaya said slyly hugging the horse in thanks.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Hmm… what's this?" Erika glanced down to see a headset on the coffee table. Putting it on, she saw two buttons: one was colored red while the other was colored blue. Upon seeing Erika with the headset Celty stiffened in alarm and made a move to stop her, but was too late.

Letting curiosity get the better of her, Erika pressed the blue button and spoke into the microphone. [ **Hello can you hear me?** ] Erika blinked in confusion until she saw Shizuo look up into the air and around him.

Suddenly, a devious smile graced her lips. [ **Well Shizu-chan it's nice to see you playing nice with Iza-Iza. Are you finally giving into all the sexual tension? I understand he does look hot in that outfit due to the fact there's no coat in the way of that sexy ass of his.** ] She giggled. Celty sighed in dismay, knowing Erika was going to take advantage of the headset.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

"What the fuck?!" Shizuo fell off Iza-chan, hitting the ground with a loud thud causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Something wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya raised a slender eyebrow in question and hidden concern. " _What could have Shinra said to make Shizu-chan act like that_?" He wondered.

"That crazy-ass girl is on the headset!" Shizuo blushed as he hastily climbed back on the horse after he brushed off the dust from his clothes.

Izaya chuckled, "Now it makes sense. She must have said something really interesting to make you react in such a way." He instantly knew exactly who Shizuo must have been talking about. Izaya could see all too clearly with Shizuo's face being bright red in embarrassment.

[ **Iza-Iza I'm so happy to see you and Shizu-chan getting along. You'll be having hot sex in no time at this rate! Anyways, has he held you in his arms yet after rescuing you from the bad guy?** ] Erika's voice gushed within Izaya's head.

[ **No, I had to rescue myself. If I had depended on Shizu-chan, I would still be there.** ] Izaya responded, choosing to ignore the hot sex comment. He was used to hearing worse things from the girl.

A brief smirk formed on Izaya's lips, peeking out the corner of his eye at Shizuo, he could tell the blond was both interested and very much afraid of their conversation.

[ **Oh, that's no good. Maybe it'll happen later. Do you mind getting me up to speed on what's happened? I missed the first part of the game.** ] Erika asked, sounding disappointed, but at the same time hopeful.

"No problem, Erika-chan. I'll tell you all about my adventures, but Shizu-chan will have to tell you his part. We were separated for a while," Izaya said replying out loud so Shizuo could hear.

Shizuo grunted, "I'll tell her as long as she doesn't say anything else strange."

[ **Fine I'll keep my fantasies to myself**.] Erika spoke to them both.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Surprisingly enough the ride to Kakariko Village wasn't a long trip. They were soon greeted by a young woman with long black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a simple beige dress and dark brown poncho.

"I see you have finally arrived. Please follow me." The young woman smiled as her deep, yet melodious voice echoed around the valley. "Oh and forgive me, my name is Luda. It is wonderful to meet you," She giggled, the sound was reminiscent of wind chimes.

"So, how did you know we would come here?" Izaya dismounted from Shizu-Shizu whilst Shizuo did the same with Iza-chan.

Luda replied, "The Sages came to me in a dream. They spoke of your arrival in this village and told me to make preparations to ensure you have a way to the Wind Temple. They are watching your progress, Your Highness and Hero of Destiny. They hold a great deal of faith in you both, as do I."

"That's nice, but how exactly are we going to get to the Wind Temple. Teki and Sei told us it was in the damn sky. Don't tell me you have items that can allow us to fly," Shizuo snorted.

Luda led them to an open field and pointed to the clearing, giggling at the unmasked disbelief on both Izaya's and Shizuo's faces. "No. But this is what shall send you to the Wind Temple," Luda smiled.

They reached the edge of the clearing and discovered their method of reaching the Wind Temple to be a large, heavy piece of mounted artillery. The cannon peculiarly had legs with the turret pointed upwards.

"This is the Sky Cannon. Long ago, it belonged to a friend of my father's until he moved his business. He couldn't take the Sky Cannon with him so he left it to me," She explained.

Izaya deadpanned, "So let me get this straight… You're going to launch us into the air using  **that**?"

"Yes. This was the way people traveled back and forth between the City in the Sky and down below," Luda replied simply as if it was normal.

"No wonder there aren't any people in the sky! They're all dead! How do you even know they made it in one piece?!" Shizuo shouted, looking quite unnerved at the idea of being shot out of the Sky Cannon.

Shizuo was aware of his durability, having survived things that would kill a normal person, but a several thousand feet drop was something he didn't ever want to try.

Teki teased, "Come on. Don't be a baby."

"I'm with Shizu-chan on this one. He might have a chance of survival, but I most certainly won't. I don't have monstrous resilience," Izaya crossed his arms. " _I'll be damned if I willingly get in that thing_!" He frowned.

"Do you want to actually complete the quest or not?" Sei asked. Izaya and Shizuo looked at each other and sighed.

"If I die, I am going to haunt you," The blonde male relented.

"If Shizu-chan is going then I have no choice," Izaya said seriously. A moment of awkward silence followed as everyone wanted to know what he meant. Their answer came in the form of Izaya breaking out into a run, but in typical Shizuo fashion he chased after him. Unfortunately, for once Shizuo managed to catch him.

"No way, you're staying your ass here! If I'm going then you are too," Shizuo dragged Izaya into the cannon with him, Izaya yelling and cursing the entire way.

"Damn you, Shizu-chan! I'm not a monster like you! I'll be splattered all over the ground after I die of a heart attack from the rapid descend and that's if I'm lucky!" Izaya screamed, though it was muffled from being inside the cannon.

"You'll be fine," Shizuo tried to be reassuring. He unconsciously pulled Izaya unto his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller male sufficiently silencing Izaya.

Luda warned, "Get ready."

Sei and Teki went into the cannon as well just in time when the cannon raised its legs to re-position itself. It aimed itself towards where the City in the Sky was located.

"Fire!" She yelled. The cannon fired, launching Shizuo and Izaya along with their fairies, into the sky.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Did that really just happened?" Saburo watched his hand freshly wrapped in bandages.

"They are going to be pissed once they are out of the video game," Kadota commented. Shinra looked quite pale at the prospect of Shizuo and Izaya returning to the real world with a well-deserved grudge against him.

"I'm sure they'll thank me for this later once they learn to get along," Shinra sounded more positive than he truly was feeling.

[ **Yes, after Shizuo breaks a few of your bones and Izaya slicing into you, I'm sure they'll thank you.** ] Celty wrote out, though the sardonic tone was evident.

"Why must you say such horrible things to me, my dearest Celty? It makes it sound as if you won't help me if they do decide to kill me!" Shinra wailed.

[ **I'll stop them from any permanent bodily harm.** ] Celty wrote making everyone sweat dropped at the statement. It led to a lot of things Shizuo and Izaya could get away with doing to Shinra.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Notes: No Wind Temple yet, but I thought I couldn't possibly have Izaya and Shizuo be trapped in a video game and not have Erika there to see her favorite "couple" in action, it's as if one of her fantasies came true.

I wanted to have this out by Izaya's Birthday, but things didn't work out I had a few tests to study for so education came first… anyway happy belated birthday Izaya!

Thanks to all who read, reviewed, put this story on their favorites and alerts lists!


	10. Competition?

Chapter Ten: Competition?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

As Shizuo and Izaya flew into the sky together at breakneck speed, Shizuo steeled his nerves and took a moment to look at his surroundings. He found nothing except for crystal blue sky and clouds. Sighing he chanced a peek down at the dark-haired male and laughed throatily at what he saw.

Shizuo had to admit this behavior was rather endearing especially since he knew Izaya was not at all afraid of heights. Izaya's eyes were clenched shut and he male embraced Shizuo tightly, burying his face in the blonde's chest.

Shizuo couldn't help, but notice once again how well they fit together. "Izaya open your eyes for a second," He whispered encouragingly.

Stiffening at suddenly being spoken to a pair of brilliant crimson eyes locked onto glinting amber before taking in the view. Despite his misgivings of even going on this particular venture Izaya found the scenery to be beautiful even peaceful. Just as Izaya began to speak they realized they were no longer flying in the air, but free-falling.

"If we die I'm blaming you Shizu-chan," Izaya complained making Shizuo chuckled nervously right before crashing into a lake.

"We've made it everyone!" Teki giggled cheerfully only to squeak in fright from a knife Izaya threw. "You almost hit me with that!" She yelled.

Glaring up at the fairy Izaya grumbled in irritation, "Damn water getting in my eyes messing up my aim." Angrily brushing back his wet bangs Izaya reached into his bag most likely to grab another knife.

Shizuo and Sei sweat dropped watching Teki flutter about anxiously. It was apparent Izaya meant to kill Teki with the first blade. Usually the last emotion Shizuo ever felt while being near the informant was fear, but he never truly saw Izaya pissed off before so it unnerved him a bit.

Shizuo narrowing his eyes in determination swam behind to the angry informant placed his hands on Izaya's shoulders, attempting to calm him down. "Relax we got here in one piece. Come on the sooner we get what we came for the sooner we can leave," Shizuo was for once being the voice of reason.

Izaya huffed, "Fine… I won't kill her. Not yet anyway."

Shizuo knew that was the best he was going to get so he just nodded his head in agreement.

"You really need to be more careful of what you say Teki. Izaya is actually more temperamental than he looks," Sei whispered to his sister.

There were four staircases situated at the corners of the lake they swam up to one of them and climbed out of the water. The group examined the area and could see that the City of the Sky was made up of different sized islands floating among the clouds. Some of the pieces of land were connection by bridges, while others weren't, and floated independent from everything.

This meant the people that previously lived here must have had a way to cross from island to island. "The city is not in too bad of shape," Izaya breathed in relief. He didn't think the place appeared too treacherous to navigate through.

"What do you think?" Shizuo asked Izaya who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"It seems simple enough, but we'll need an item to cross the islands," Izaya replied.

Pulling out his Clawshot Shizuo held it out to Izaya to see. The smaller male nodded his head, "That will work just fine. However in order for both of us to cross I'll have to be holding onto to you so don't you dare drop me."

"Trust me I won't let you go," Shizuo said seriously causing Izaya to blush.

"Ahem well let's get this show on the road," Izaya murmured refusing to look the debt collector in the eye at the moment.

Crossing the bridge they entered into a building. After going inside they found it to be a shop. "Seems pretty well preserved for being uninhabited," Izaya commented. In fact Izaya noticed there wasn't any dust and that the furniture was well-worn, not in ruins, something that they should have been if there was no one to upkeep the place.

"Nothing here let's get moving," Shizuo muttered growing impatient just standing around. He felt anxious for some reason. " _Maybe it's because you're on a floating island that could far at any moment_ ," Shizuo's conscience retorted, it strangely reminded him of Izaya.

They went back to where they landed and went in another direction across a bridge to another building, much larger than the first. Upon crossing the threshold Izaya glanced around the room, having the distinct feeling of being watched.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"It's nothing just being paranoid I guess," Izaya viewed the décor: large vine and moss covered marble pillars, crackled, yet still stable marble floors, and a high ceiling. "Whatever was in here was cleared out not too long ago," He stated.

The two fairies and Shizuo turned to the info broker for an explanation. Pointing down to the floor Izaya gestured to the scuffs and drag marks, "Someone has been here recently."

"Don't worry about it, probably just people searching for treasure," Teki dismissed Izaya's worries.

Shizuo inquired, "What if it's one of Ganondorf's guys doing this?"

"I doubt they would go through the trouble," Sei replied.

"Anyway there's nothing here so let's move on," Teki advised. They left the room never seeing the dark figure spying on them from behind one of the pillars.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

A couple of hours of searching passed and all they could find were empty treasure chests and a few stray monsters mostly Deku Baba and Baba Serpents. "I hope whoever has been treasure hunting hasn't already taken the item we need," Sei sighed.

"And what if they do have it? How are they even here to begin with I thought the only way to get up to the City in the Sky was using the Sky Cannon?" Izaya questioned. He really hoped for Teki's sake that there wasn't a safe and saner way to getting to the Wind Temple, because…

Flickering in the air nervously Teki replied breaking Izaya out of his homicidal thoughts, "Well not necessarily… the Sky Cannon was the only way I knew how to get you two get up here. There are people who have the ability to fly, but they're a dying race."

Blinking in confusion Shizuo asked, "So this person could be one of those people and this person may or may not have the item we need?"

"Yes, but the Rito or Bird People are considered extinct. They were a more prominent race back when the world was mostly made of water and the only way to travel was with ships. In fact some people lived out their entire lives without leaving the island they were born on," Sei informed.

Crossing his arms in frustration Izaya muttered sarcastically, "Fascinating as that is it doesn't help us with our current problem."

"Your sarcasm isn't helping us either," Teki retorted only to scream in fright and hide behind Shizuo when a barrage of energy arrows barely missed the fairy.

Holding his hands out in a pacifying manner Shizuo tried to play peacemaker again, "Settle down Izaya. You're usually calmer than this."

"I wasn't aiming for her," Izaya pointed behind them. Everyone looked to see a male about Shizuo's height with a rather well-toned physic pinned to the wall by a few of Izaya's arrows.

He had a bronze complexion, emerald eyes, long black hair tied in a high ponytail. He wore forest green robes that had a golden wing crest on the center. Underneath the robes was a pair of brown pants and boots.

However the most peculiar thing about this man was the russet and cream colored wings on his back. "I don't believe it… he's a Rito and Hylian hybrid!" Sei gasped.

"You're quite the marksman both talented and attractive I like that," The bird-man complimented Izaya. His eyes sparkled in interest. The man seemed more amused than annoyed at being shot at and restrained.

The stranger's intense gaze zeroed in on Izaya making the informant uncharacteristically flush. It didn't help that the newcomer was rather handsome. Shizuo witnessing the exchange growled softly in displeasure.

"I guess since you're not a threat I should let you down," Izaya prepared to free the man, but Shizuo stopped him grabbing Izaya's wrist.

Crimson eyes flashing up at Shizuo as Izaya cocked his head in confusion. "We don't know if this guys is a threat or not," Shizuo muttered gritting his teeth in aggravation, something about the Rito hybrid made his blood boil.

"Shizu-chan I doubt he could go up against you let alone the both of us. If he tries something just do what you do best and tear him apart," Izaya smirked, if he didn't know any better he would say Shizuo was jealous.

Shizuo oddly felt relieved at seeing Izaya smirk. It was an expression that usually made him angry beyond belief, but now gave him comfort.

Slowly unwrapping his fingers from Izaya's wrist, Shizuo let Izaya go over to the stranger, but he watched their every move in case the bird-hybrid pulled anything or so he told himself.

"If this guy does anything I don't like I'm ripping those wings off him," Shizuo grumbled whilst Sei and Teki snickered to themselves. They knew Shizuo was jealous whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Your Pareja (mate) finally allowed you to free me, Ojos Rojo (red eyes)," The hybrid smirked, his deep baritone voice purred, Izaya's ears picked up the Spanish accent.

"Shizu-chan is not my Pareja (mate), you paloma de gran tamaño (over-sized pigeon)," Izaya replied angrily, his face reddened slightly at the implication.

Chuckling deeply the bird-man spoke once more, "So you speak the language then, my apologies. My name is Isaías, what is your name?"

Laughing at the irony Izaya smiled brightly causing everyone's, but Isaías' eyes widen in shock. It was a sincere and beautiful smile. "My name is Izaya, funny isn't it?" Izaya tittered and with a wave of his hand the arrows vanished thus freeing Isaías.

"Not funny, but rather extraordinary. I believe we were destined to meet Izaya," Isaías took Izaya's hands into his own.

Shizuo's eye unconsciously twitching as he observed them, having about enough at being ignored he cleared his throat to get their attention, "Listen we only have a few questions then we'll be on our way. Did you find all the chests in this place?"

"Not all Rubio (blonde), there are a few I cannot get to. All I've collected were rupees, I've been collecting them, and selling some of the things here to have the city rebuilt," Isaías replied.

"The name is Shizuo not whatever the hell you just said," Shizuo snapped, but he was disregarded once more.

"Why is that?" Teki questioned Isaías.

Isaías answered, "I am the leader of my people the Rito. There are only a few dozen of us left. We need to find a place to live. For a long time now we have been nomads unable to find a proper place to live. Here in the City of the Sky we can live in peace and not fear monsters or evil humans who are prejudice of us."

Sighing Izaya came to the conclusion as to how the Rito race was nearly extinct, "Humans were killing your people."

"Yes, we once lived in peace among humans. However as we grew prosperous greedy humans invaded our home on Dragon Roost Island and stole our treasures. That was hundreds of years ago and our relationship with humans have gotten better, if not I wouldn't have been born. Nonetheless, my people would feel more at ease if we had a home that was located someplace difficult to invade," Isaías explained.

Izaya murmured, "So you picked this place. Well I can't say that isn't a good idea. I doubt many could get all the way up here. And the girl who had the device that brought us here isn't the type to let people with evil intentions use it to harm others."

Shizuo's golden-brown eyes bounced back and forth between Isaías and Izaya before glaring off into a corner of the room. He didn't like not being Izaya's center of attention for some reason. For long as he known Izaya whenever he was in the vicinity the info broker would drop whatever he was doing just to mess with him and vice versa. Now this stranger had come along and destroyed their dynamics.

" _Damn flea shouldn't focus on this guy. What if he works for that Ganondorf asshole_?" Shizuo thought bitterly. He was so deep in his musing he failed to hear Izaya calling him.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled directly in the blonde's ear startling Shizuo.

Shizuo shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

"You were ignoring me anyway Isaías has agreed to show us to the unopened treasure chests to help us," Izaya said.

Shizuo looked behind the smaller male to see Isaías seemed a bit too pleased to be showing them around. His eye twitching once again, "Do we really need him?" Shizuo griped wanting Izaya far away from the Rito-hybrid as possible.

Sighing in exasperation Izaya glared at the debt collector. "Yes if we want to get through this temple faster, it's easier than wandering aimlessly like we have been doing earlier," Izaya retorted.

"Now that's been decided, come along mi pequeño tangara escarlata (my little scarlet tanager)," Isaías purred placing his hand on Izaya's back, leading him out of the room.

Shizuo didn't failing in noticing Izaya blushing slightly. "Hey do any of you know what he called Izaya?" Shizuo asked. He knew Shinra, Celty, and the others were watching them.

[ **I can answer it for you it means my little scarlet tanager and before you say anything the tanager it's a bird known for its striking crimson color**.] Shinra answered.

"And that's supposed to be flattering?" Shizuo raised a brow questioningly.

[ **Think of it this way Shizuo, Isaías is part bird to call Izaya a bird known for its stunning colors must mean he finds Izaya attractive**.] Shinra explained, seconds after speaking he let out a painful groan from Erika, who knocked him away and took the headset.

[ **Shizuo are you just going to let some guy take Izaya away from you?! Go out there and get your uke**!] Erika screamed.

"Uke?" Shizuo titled his head in confusion.

[ **Well I know you are rather Tsundere and Izaya is Yandere, but I still think you would be the seme in the relationship**.] Erika rambled. Her terminology flew over Shizuo's head before the headset was taken away from her.

[ **Don't bother thinking about anything she said, but you should catch up to them if you want to get through the temple**.] Kadota advised. He would hate for Shizuo to actually catch onto what Erika meant and blew a fuse.

"Yeah who knows what trouble that flea would get into without me there to watch out for him," Shizuo muttered leaving the room.

"Is Shizuo always so dense?" Sei asked Teki.

"You have no idea," Teki sighed as the two fairies flew after the would-be Hero of Destiny.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: First off have to say sorry for the late update, I have no real excuse other than slight writer's block concerning this story.

Now that the apology is out of the way, thank you to all who read, reviewed, put this story as well as me on their favorites and alerts lists.

Now as for my character Isaías, have to admit he came out of nowhere and when looking for Spanish names I found a Spanish version of the name Isaiah and couldn't resist.

As to those who questioned why is Isaías Spanish. Well anyone who played Wind Waker knows that the Rito people resemble condors, or possibly hawks, and seem to have some relation with some sort of Native American culture.

The most suggestible being Andean culture: males have dark skin and the main theme of the Dragon Roost Island contains some Andean instruments such as zampoña (or pan pipes) and charango or at least this is what Zelda Wiki told me, I'm no expert in music I just listen and appreciate it.

I also didn't want to include the Oocca in this temple because well quite frankly they scare me slightly, seriously those things are just plain creepy! Thanks again and see you next chapter!


	11. City in the Sky

Chapter Eleven: City in the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Shizuo came out of the room, his face frowning pensively. On the back of his mind he was trying to decipher Erika's words. She would often refer to his as Tsundere and Izaya as Yandere.

However the moment he laid eyes on Izaya and their new unwanted companion all other thoughts flew out of his mind. His eye instantly began to twitch in irritation and some other emotion he refused to acknowledge.

His caramel colored eyes locked Isaías standing a little too close to Izaya, the Rito-hybrid's hands resting on Izaya's slender shoulders. " _What the hell, Izaya doesn't do physical contact. Unless it's to make some uncomfortable or lure them into a false sense of security. Why is he letting this bastard touch him_?" Shizuo scowled.

"Hey Shizu-chan what took you so long? Never mind I don't care. Listen you don't have to worry about holding me Isaías offered to carry me instead," Izaya gestured to Isaías, whose smirk was a bit too smug for Shizuo's liking.

"You trust this guy to hold you and not me?" Shizuo growled angrily. Unbeknownst to him in the real world everyone leaned forward towards the television anxiously awaiting Izaya's response.

Not expecting this reaction from Shizuo, Izaya blinked for a moment in confusion, " _I'd thought the brute would be relieved not angry_."

However Isaías saved Izaya from answering, "I have an experience carrying someone in my arms while in flight. So if you worry for his safety, don't be."

"I'm not worried!" Shizuo instantly became defensive. " _What's wrong with me, why am I so angry?_ " He ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation.

"Flying in Isaías' arms is a safer way to travel than holding you while you're using the Clawshot," Izaya sighed, not understanding what the big deal was.

Fortunately Izaya's statement appeased Shizuo. It's not a question of trust rather he thought the method was safer. It's also not like Izaya wanted to be held by the guy or so Shizuo told himself.

"Fine let's get going then," Shizuo said contently making both Izaya and Isaías sweat dropped at the apparent mood swings the blond suffered from.

"Very well," Isaías scooped Izaya into his arms and took off into flight. "Follow me!" He called out. Shizuo quickly followed to the adjacent building whose bridge was broken, making crossing by normal means impossible.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Shizuo arrived at the entrance of the building only for the floor to give way. "Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled from his position in Isaías' arms, watching Shizuo fall down below.

"You son of a bitch I almost died!" Shizuo's voice boomed, returning by use of his Clawshot. "A little warning would have been nice!" The blonde growled resisting the urge to tear off the bird-hybrid's wings.

Failing to look remotely apologetic Isaías apologized, "Sorry I forgot the floor is a bit weak in some places."

"Oh is that why you didn't put me down as soon as we got here?" Izaya asked suspiciously raising a slender brow in disbelief.

"What can I say I like having you in my arms," Isaías purred.

Shizuo bristled, but went to the task of finding more stable ground to stand on. Noticing the faint cracks in the floor he marked them as a guide on what part was safe.

Doing a cursory glance Izaya could see why Isaías couldn't enter this part of the temple. The door was locked by iron bars, but Izaya came across this type of security before. Izaya's eyes drifted upwards above the door, "I'm starting to wonder if anyone besides me has a brain."

Choosing not to answer the questioning stares he received from his snarky remark Izaya merely summoned his energy bow and shot a light arrow at the crystal above the door causing the iron bars to retreat.

It was then Izaya and Shizuo heard a soft melody that played after the door was unlocked. "Has that music always been there?" Shizuo asked Izaya who only shrugged his shoulders.

Isaías ignored the commentary the other two provided. Wanting to regain Izaya's attention, he whispered into the smaller male's ear, "You are very intelligent. I never thought that crystal to be the key to unlocking the door. I believed it to be a decoration."

"Well Izaya always had brains, which has never been his problem. It's just his shitty personality," Shizuo thought aloud whilst Izaya rolled his eyes.

Clearing his throat Izaya managed to get the two men back on track, "Let's head inside and be careful the floor could be unstable."

Once the floor was determined to be stable Izaya hopped down on his feet, though upon looking around the room they could see how much the floor had degraded in most places.

"It's obviously not safe to traverse on foot," Isaías said almost a bit too pleased by these turn of events and took Izaya into his arms again.

Shizuo muttered, "You seem happy about that." The blond saw a small chest on the other side of the room. Seeing the moss and ivy covered pillars scattered about the room Shizuo had an idea. He wasted no time latching the pillars with his Clawshot to reach the chest.

**Text: You found a small key!**

"Good job Shizu-chan and you didn't need me to tell you anything this time!" Izaya smiled slightly causing Shizuo to mirror the expression. " _Sure Izaya was being a bit of a smart ass, but he gave a compliment nonetheless_ ," Shizuo's smile widened.

"Let's get going I don't think there is anything else here," Isaías suddenly spoke, wanting to break up the nice little moment Izaya and Shizuo were having.

Doubling back they made their way back to the central room where they met Isaías and went through the exit on the other side, this time the bridge was intact. Hopping down out of Isaías' arms Izaya began to walk across the bridge.

"One moment, you should just cross over with me," Isaías suggested.

"Why I can walk just fine?" Izaya asked. He was tired of being carried around like a baby. His walk abruptly ended when a strong wind blew him backwards luckily Shizuo was there to catch him.

"Careful there flea," Shizuo whispered. Izaya looked up blushing due to him being flushed up against Shizuo's body. Normally Izaya didn't mind getting into Shizuo's personal space having done so quite often in the past, but he never was held so tightly yet gently in the blonde's arms before.

" _ **Unless you count the trip up to the temple**_ ," A traitorous inner voice that sounded a bit like Erika hissed in his ear. " _Damn yaoi fangirl is poisoning my thoughts_!" Izaya bemoaned, knowing that she wasn't on the headset and that it was his own conscience.

Shaking his head trying to regain his focus to see Shizuo was talking to him, "Sorry what was that?" Izaya asked a bit embarrassed at having his mind wander off, but it more towards the subject of said thoughts.

"I said I would offer the Iron Boots to you, but I doubt you can walk in them so I'll carry you," Shizuo repeated lifting Izaya into his arms. He easily walked across the bridged without being remotely bothered by the winds that even Isaías was having minor difficulty flying in them.

" _Just how strong is this guy_?" Isaías thought. They finally made it to the door that was locked by chains.

Wordlessly Izaya reached into Shizuo's pouch and took out the small key. They were unaware of Erika squealing at how Izaya was in Shizuo's arms, groping the blond. Though being the designated voice of wisdom, Kadota pointed out that Izaya was only getting the key. Erika just ignored him as per usual too wrapped up in her own fantasy world.

Placing the key in the lock the chains fell away and vanishing. "I'll never get use to that," Shizuo commented earning a chuckle from Izaya.

Landing next to the two man Isaías looked around the room mirroring the expressions of disbelief they had. "Are those fans?" Shizuo tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I guess this is what powers the place… these giant turbines," Izaya theorized, resting his fingers on his chin.

Shizuo asked, "But how do we get across?"

"You're going to have to use your iron boots to trigger the switch that shuts these off," Izaya suggested pointing to the crystal in the center of the room. "We don't know if the Clawshot's trajectory will be thrown off by the wind," He added.

Shizuo nodded his head before equipping his boots and making his way to the center of the room.

"A question just how strong is Shizuo, he seems abnormally so," Isaías asked the shorter male.

"Oh Shizu-chan has always been monstrously strong for as long as I remember," Izaya said nonchalantly, waving his hand dismissively.

Isaías commented, "You don't seem afraid."

"Eh?" Izaya blinked in confusion. Every time the statement of his lack of fear in the face of Shizuo's strength was made, he would respond with surprise. Though he acknowledges that having a fear of Shizuo is quite normal, but some reason he couldn't explain he was never afraid of the blond, in fact his pastime is pissing him off.

"Well most people would fear a man of such strength yet you seem to provoke him and not worry about the consequences," Isaías elaborated.

Izaya chuckled, "No I'm not afraid of Shizu-chan because I know even though he claims he hates me and wants to kill me he won't. He's a lot of things, but he's no killer."

"For all the destruction he's caused he's not an evil person, I kind of envy him. He has people who care about him. Despite his scary strength he's still loved," The informant whispered looking over at the blonde in a wistful fashion.

Isaías wanted to say something more, but Shizuo had finished his task thus the turbines stopped moving making it safe to walk across the room.

"Come on," Izaya said softly walking towards Shizuo who was already heading towards the exit on the other side of the room.

"I just noticed something we haven't ran into any monsters so far," Shizuo said as they entered the room only for the door to lock behind them trapping them inside.

"You just had to say something," Izaya murmured. They were faced with Dynalfos and Helmasaur.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Yeah I know this is late, but life was getting in the way. But wow eleven whole chapters already, I know that might not be much of an accomplishment to most, but trust me it is for me.

I had do some research on the City in the Sky Temple from Twilight Princess, which means I watched some YouTube videos and went to Zelda Wiki.

Anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until the next one…


	12. Hell Hath No Fury Than an Izaya Scorn!

Chapter Twelve: Hell Hath No Fury Than an Izaya Scorn!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"I just noticed something we haven't ran into any monsters so far," Shizuo said as they entered the room only for the door to lock behind them trapping them inside.

"You just had to say something," Izaya murmured. They were faced with Dynalfos and Helmasaur.

Shizuo could only rub his head sheepishly. He knew he could explain that it wasn't his fault that those monsters were there, but he doubt Izaya would believe him. There is also the very likely chance that even if Izaya believed him, he would just disagree for the sake of disagreeing. His only option was to sigh and muttered an apology.

The two fairies just quietly watched the proceedings wondering if the addition to Isaías would mess up the dynamic Shizuo and Izaya created. " _He'd better not_ ," Teki hissed.

"You do have a weapon, right?" Izaya turned to the Rito-hybrid who smirked and pulled a saber out from nowhere.

"Don't worry I can handle myself in a fight," Isaías grinned. Izaya returned the expression with a slight smirk and summoned his energy bow. Shizuo who watched the exchange in annoyance equipped his Goddess Whitesword as it glowed with power.

Taking that was a signal to start the monsters charged at them, which Izaya mowed down most of the first assault with a volley of golden energy arrows. Few managed to survive continuing their advancement, but were quickly dispatched by Isaías who practically glided across the floor showcasing how nimble and light he was on his feet. Parrying and dodging the large battle axes the Dynalfos carried all the while delivering blows.

Meanwhile Shizuo used his superior strength to just cut down the enemies, but the armored shells proved to be impossible to slice, making quite a loud sound of metal bouncing off metal. "Use your Clawshot!" Teki shouted for once helpful advice.

Nodding his head wordlessly Shizuo used his Clawshot to remove the Helmasaur shell. Finally he was able to kill the beasts. Moments into the battle both Shizuo and Isaías noticed the monsters seemed to concentrate their efforts on Izaya who was slowly getting pinned down into a corner.

"Damn it," Izaya cursed as the Dynalfos threw their axes at Izaya.

"Izaya!" Both Shizuo and Isaías yelled.

Crimson eyes widen in alarm before narrowing in determination, golden energy flowed within his hands and down his fingertips, forming a crystal shield. Then he spun in a circle shattering the crystal shield just after creating it, reflecting the projectiles, and sending them back at the Dynalfos instantly killing them.

**Text: You obtained Nayru's Love! Cast this to create a powerful protective barrier.**

Shizuo and Isaías both sighed in relief knowing Izaya was safe though if asked Shizuo would deny he was worried in the first place.

"That's it," Izaya muttered angrily, his eyes seemed to glow with anger and power with the same energy from before when creating the shield formed around his hands and feet. He quickly moved into a more aggressive fighting stance that Shinra and Kadota recognized and instantly blanched.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"I think Izaya is pissed off," Shinra murmured in both fear and anticipation. It's been a long while since he's seen his friend this angry before.

"Is that bad?" Saburo asked as he, Celty, Walker, and Erika looked to Shinra and Kadota for answers.

"Yeah back in high school one guy pissed Izaya off by trying to be Shizuo's number one rival stating he could do better. Izaya doesn't look like he could handle a guy like Shizuo at first glance, because of Izaya's small build, but that guy was seriously wrong," Kadota explained, his face paled further in memory.

Shinra added, "We were sworn to never tell Shizuo since he was absent due to taking care of Kasuka when he caught the flu that week. So anyway the guy challenged Izaya to a fight. It was so one-sided it was ridiculous and kind of sad. Izaya said he had to make an example out of the guy so no one would question his position."

[So what happened?] Celty asked.

"You'll see if it's anything like that fight then you'll know," Shinra replied. Kadota nodded his head in agreement.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

Two unarmed Dynalfos apparently couldn't read the mood rushing towards Izaya when they broke through Shizuo's and Isaías' line of defense, unconsciously created to protect informant now turned princess. "Look out!" Shizuo yelled without thinking, his eyes widen in dread.

Izaya ran towards the monsters his hand emitting power. He blocked the swipe at his head. Ducking under a swing Izaya countered with a quick jab to the beast's chest. The force of the blow knocked it back and simultaneously destroyed it with the magic that traveled through the punch.

Izaya had no moment to think as he back-flipped out of the way of the claws of the second Dynalfos. Using the momentum of his flip he kicked the monster in the chin sending it airborne. It was killed much like his counterpart.

"The hell?" Shizuo's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Unbeknownst to him the others sans Shinra and Kadota back at Shinra's apartment were just as surprised.

Shizuo has never seen Izaya fight before. In fact in all the years he's known him he's only ran, dodge, or used his parkour skills in their confrontations. However he could scarcely remember a rumor of Izaya getting into a fight with another kid in high school. When he asked anyone they would get this peculiar look of fright on their faces and say nothing.

At first Shizuo believed it was because he was the one asking. He was never social so he just brushed off the incidents, now he knew better. They didn't fear him; it was Izaya they were afraid of.

"It seems Izaya is gaining more power," Sei commented to Teki.

"Yes, his magic abilities are augmenting his strength. It is fortunate this incarnate of the princess seems to be educated in unarmed combat. I was worried for a second when he was pinned down before," Teki sighed in relief.

Isaías looked on the fight with a smirk he commented, "It seems he is no damsel in distress."

"I never thought he was in the first place." Shizuo glared at the man whilst taking down another Helmasaur since he was the only one equipped to handle them.

Another Dynalfos who did not learn from his brethren's mistakes barreled at Izaya who dodged the swing and performed a spinning heel kick to knock the monster's legs from underneath it. It only had a few more seconds to live as Izaya heel dropped it right in the stomach hence dispensing it in a golden glow of energy and dark purple smoke.

All the while Isaías was killing his foes with impressive swordsmanship contrasting to Shizuo's powerful strikes, Isaías relied on speed. The Rito-hybrid weaved in and out of attacks while launching his own to counter. It took no time at all for them to clear out the remaining monsters. Once they were done a giant chest appeared in the middle of the room.

"Looks like, it's all yours Shizu-chan," Izaya chuckled at the still rather spellbound look on the blonde's face from his earlier actions.

"We're going to talk about this later," Shizuo said seriously before making his way to chest and opening it to find a second Clawshot, but they seemed to have transformed a bit.

**Text: You obtained another Clawshot! Now you're holding a pair. They're the Double Clawshot.**

"Anyone want to explain how this is useful?" Shizuo asked no one in particular. Izaya decided to take pity on Shizuo and provided an answer.

Sighing Izaya pointed to the few targets Shizuo would use the former Clawshot on, "You can now access parts of the temple you normally couldn't with just one Clawshot."

Izaya could see Shizuo's caramel eyes lit up in comprehension as he equipped the Double Clawshot and used it to get out of an opening high up on the far corner of the room. Isaías silently scooped Izaya into his arms and followed Shizuo out.

Going through a series of broken openings they made it to one that look precariously unstable. Just as Shizuo made it across the structure collapsed separating Shizuo from Izaya and Isaías.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled as Isaías flew backwards to avoid them becoming injured.

"I'm alright it's only one monster here," Shizuo said. They heard a rather loud and earth-shattering roar.

" _I can't use any of my bombs to clear the debris because it might further damage the foundation_ ," Izaya thought, a pensive look appeared in his face. He hated to admit it, but he was concern.

"Don't worry we'll find another way in," Isaías tried to be comforting.

Izaya said confidently, "No, Shizu-chan can handle things. We will wait here. He can clear the rubble himself once he's done." He knew Shizuo took care of monsters like that one without help before so there was no need to fret. Besides even if he failed he knew Shinra didn't actually make the game so it could kill them, right?

[ **Hey Shinra we can't get killed, right**?] Izaya asked to be on the safe side, but Shinra was strangely quiet.

[ **Shinra**!] Izaya shouted angrily knowing what the silence meant.

[ **Sorry, but this is just like any other game! Once his heart containers run out, it's game over**!] Shinra wailed as he got hit in the stomach by an angry Celty.

[ **I'm seriously going to kill you once we get out of this**!] Izaya yelled. Isaías could only stare while Izaya zoned out for a bit.

"Great… just great. Shizu-chan you may not know this, but we can die in this game so don't do anything stupid!" Izaya called to Shizuo, but the monster's roars and shrieks drowned out his voice.

"Now how do I tell Shizuo? That damn monster is drowning out my voice," Izaya muttered.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Another chapter done, hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Behold the Power of Rage!

Chapter Thirteen: Behold the Power of Rage!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Shizuo had just entered through the broken opening of the wall when it decided to collapse into itself. Cursing his luck he turned back to see he was indeed alone, which meant Izaya and their in his opinion unwanted companion Isaías was on the other side of the rubble.

He heard Izaya shout out his name or rather the nickname the informant insisted on calling him. He tried to focus a bit to listen what Izaya could be trying to tell him, but a deafening roar filled the air and blocked out what was said.

"I'm alright it's only one monster here!" Shizuo yelled trying to calm Izaya. Even if the dark-haired male wouldn't admit it, Shizuo perceived a hint of concern in the tone.

Glancing back he saw something that could only be described to be an armored flying lizard similar to the Dynalfos he fought earlier, flying through one of the many crevices in the large chamber.

He had no clue what it was, but the ever helpful text gave insight to the creature's name.

_**Text: Aeralfos** _

Drawing out his sword Shizuo could barely make out Izaya speaking to him. Hopefully it wasn't important because with the monster's constant shrieking made it difficult to concentrate on anything else other than the overwhelming urge to ripe out it's vocal cords.

Shizuo may have not been the genius Izaya. Strategy or figuring out the complicated puzzles this game was the informant's area of expertise. However he knew in order to beat the monster he needed to bring it down to go up after it.

And if there is one thing this game has taught him is that it doesn't give you an item in the temple just to take up space in your inventory and not use it.

Shizuo prepared his Double Clawshot and waited for the Aeralfos to get closer. Firing of the Clawshots at the shield, which was for some unexplained reason had a target on it in its center, he was able to bring the beast down to the ground.

However this monster was stronger and faster than the others. It jumped back dodging the blow Shizuo tried to land with his sword. With a powerful swing of the Aeralfos' blade it knocked the blond off his feet.

"Damn that actually hurt," Shizuo groaned seeing his Heart Container meter lose a full heart.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Damn what am I going to do now?" Izaya murmured, quickly realizing that Shizuo couldn't hear his warnings and that he could somehow sense him being harmed.

"Izaya what is wrong?" Isaías asked his eyes filled with concern.

"Shizuo is hurt," Izaya frowned, forgoing the nickname for once. This surprised the audience back home to no end at hearing the informant speak Shizu's real name.

The two fairies appeared to have stiffened in shock. Sei fluttered next to Izaya, "You can sense it, can't you?"

His question earned a nod from Izaya in addition to a questioning look. Teki whispered in response, "Your powers are growing very rapidly. Izaya you can help Shizuo in this battle, you know how…"

Isaías remained silent, but his face held much confusion by all this. Though he knew it was better not to ask for answers, no the situation was far too tense. " _Perhaps later when things die down_ ," the Rito-hybrid mused.

Suddenly Izaya's Triforce symbol began to glow. Getting out of Isaías' arms Izaya stood in front of the pile of rubble. Closing his eyes in concentration the golden glow spread and formed around Izaya's body.

{Shizu-chan you have to calm down and think clearly. You're allowing this monster to injury you. If you don't be careful you will die, Shinra has told me if you Heart Container meter empties it is game over.}

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Before Izaya conveyed his message Shizuo was actually losing. Something he was not used to happening and it was pissing him off. In fact he couldn't even seem to hit the target on the Aeralfos' shield anymore.

The monster was evading him by flying in and out of the fissures in the chamber. The beast used them to its advantage, slamming into Shizuo from different directions.

"Son of a bitch! How the hell am I going to kill this thing?!" Shizuo growled, visibly shuttering in rage from behind his shield using it to lessen most of the damage.

{Shizu-chan you have to calm down and think clearly. You're allowing this monster to injury you. If you don't be careful you will die, Shinra has told me if you Heart Container meter empties it is game over.} Izaya's voice echoed in his mind

{Izaya, is that you?} Shizuo replied, unconsciously dodging. With a calmer mind he was performing better. Strange how it was Izaya's voice that normally threw into a fit of rage, now gave him peace.

{Who else would it be protozoan?} Izaya said teasingly. {Listen I know you can fight better than this. Now show this monster how a real monster fights.} He chuckled.

Shizuo could just imagine the smirk on the info broker's face, causing his own to turn upwards. "Enough of this, I do better fighting my way," He sheathed his sword and placed his shield back behind him.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"What is he doing, doesn't he need those to fight that monster?" Saburo asked.

"This is Shizuo we're talking about. Something tells me if anything those items are only slowing him down," Kadota chuckled.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

Seeing that Shizuo put away his weapons the monster grew confident and charged at him one more time only for the debt collector now hero to grab the blade bare handed to the beast's shock.

"Nice try," Shizuo chuckled darkly. He began to swing the Aeralfos around before flinging it into the wall. The Aeralfos yelped when it's back cracked the wall, the pain of it all paralyzed it thus it was unable to stop from crashing into the ground.

With a shriek the Aeralfos tried to get to his feet only for Shizuo to stomp on its back. "Oh we're far from finished," He grinned. The monster sweat dropped wondering who exactly the monster in the room was. Soon nothing could be heard, but the sounds of torn flesh and bone chilling screams of horror.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Did he just do what I think he just did?" Saburo asked appearing quite green.

"If you mean tear off the monster's wings then yes… yes he did," Shinra replied, eyes wide with alarm.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

All the while Izaya smiled in rather disturbing fashion, his eyes twinkled in delight. {That's my monster.} Izaya purred to Shizuo who merely laughed.

"Now to finish this," Shizuo unsheathed his sword and sliced the monster down the middle. It exploded in a cloud of dark purple smoke. In its wake a chest appeared and inside was the Boss Key. "Hey I'm coming out so stand back!" He warned.

Izaya took about five steps back just as Shizuo reared back and punched through the rubble, breaking free much to Isaías' amazement witnessing this feat of strength. It was one thing to see him withstand strong winds, but to completely obliterate stone was something else entirely.

"About time Shizu-chan," Izaya quipped. He glanced down to see Shizuo's hand was bleeding. "Brute you need to be more careful," He sighed tearing a piece off his skirt and wrapped it around Shizuo's hand.

The entire time Erika was squealing in BL fangirl delight at the caring gesture. Everyone else actually lacked any sort of reaction, being frozen in shock. They did not know Izaya was capable of doing something nice especially to someone he claims he hated.

Shizuo could only blush noticing that Izaya had not let go of his hand yet. There was also the extra exposure of skin from the tear in Izaya's skirt. "Thanks," The blond muttered trying not to look the shorter male in the eye or anywhere in his direction in fact.

Unexpectedly a large blur came through one of the large broken openings, snatched Izaya, and flew away. "Izaya!" Shizuo and Isaías shouted.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Izaya grunted at being tossed inside a gilded cage. Taking a cursory observation at his surroundings he found that he was up at the top of a tower far above the rest of the temple.

"I must be at the highest peak of this place," Izaya commented. He looked behind his own cage to see another one except it was massive. It was completely covered in a dark cloth and had the familiar oversize lock indicating the boss monster was most likely inside.

"Princess Izaya, Lord Ganondorf sends his regards," A dark voice spoke. Floating in front of Izaya was a creature that resembled a druid, clothed in black robes with only white eyes peering through the darkness of its hood.

"Come to take me back to him I see," Izaya sneered preparing to summon his Goddess Bow, but suddenly silver manacles attached to chains clasped around his wrists and pulled his hands above his head.

The druid-like creature shook his head in mock pity. "Please behave yourself Your Majesty, Lord Ganondorf wishes for you to remain unharmed. Let me introduce myself. I am, what is known as a Wizzrobe, my name is Shadow pleased to meet your acquaintance," Shadow bowed with great flourish.

Izaya merely glared heatedly at the Wizzrobe wanting nothing more than to kill him. "You shouldn't make face like that they could stick that way," Shadow said mockingly. He went to stroke Izaya's cheek only for his hand to be burned by golden energy.

"Never… touch… me… again!" Izaya growled reminiscent of a certain debt collector. His eyes froze over resembling the color of blood. A precipitous feeling of fear grasped the Wizzrobe's heart while staring into those eyes, projecting the promise of death.

A deep-throat chuckle echoed in the air. "Having a bit of trouble with the Princess, Shadow?" Ganondorf appeared behind the Wizzrobe.

"Not at all my Lord," Shadow bowed though it was less pretentious than the bow he gave Izaya.

"Good, have Princess Izaya taken to my castle immediately and this time keep him locked up. This one is a bit slippery," Ganondorf smirked as Izaya glared bloody murder at the villain.

Izaya managed to get his temper under enough control to say one last thing just as he was taken away, "Don't blame your incompetence on Shadow I do believe it was you who failed to locked the door. I guess you skipped out on that particular lesson in Kidnapping 101."

"Izaya!" Shizuo bellowed from one of the lower platforms in time to see Izaya teleported away with Shadow.

"A bit late Shizuo as usual," Ganondorf laughed earning a growl from Shizuo. "Don't worry I'll have someone keep you company in Izaya's stead," He added.

With a snap of his fingers the boss key Shizuo once had appeared in his hand floated over to a giant cage and unlocked it. With a mighty shriek that made the mid-boss monster seem weak in comparison, an enormous bird creature burst out of the cage.

"Ah I am sure due to your years of captivity that you are quite hungry. Please enjoy the meal I have provided for you," Ganondorf chuckled darkly before vanishing.

"Come back here you son of a bitch!" Shizuo thundered angrily planted his fist into the adjacent wall caving it in.

Isaías sighed tapping Shizuo on the shoulder. He pointed over to the feral and quite hungry monster, "We have more pressing problems."

 _ **Text:**_   _ **Helmaroc King**_

"Yeah I guess we do," Shizuo muttered turning his attention to the monstrous bird.

Shizuo studied the beast trying to take a page out of Izaya's book and analyze up his enemy. He didn't want to waste time on it because he needed to rescue Izaya so he wished to defeat it quickly. " _I don't want this fight to go like the last one before Izaya helped me_ ," The blond scowled.

Shizuo never thought he would ever feel that way about the informant, but if he was honest with himself this experience had made him see Izaya in a different light. " _Enough of that I have a monster's ass to kick_ ," Shizuo growled.

The bird was exceptionally large and wore a hard steel mask that made its eyes glow yellow because of the protective lenses over the eyes. It's dark charcoal and red feather made it look quite demonic especially due to its powerful wings, four long feathery tails and lethal looking talons.

The Helmaroc King flapped its wings to create forceful winds to try and knock Shizuo off the platform he stood on. To its shock Shizuo was able to endure the winds through sheer stubbornness though he did raise his arm to make sure dust and debris didn't fly into his eyes.

Seeing how gale-force winds did not affect his potential meal the Helmaroc King tried another attack. Its feather began to glow then detach themselves from its body levitating in mid-air.

"Please tell me it is not doing what I think it is doing?" Isaías gulped. Hundreds of feather encompassed them from all different directions.

"They're feathers it can't be that bad," Shizuo muttered, but his opinion was quickly changed when one feather flew passed him nicking him in the cheek and buried itself in the stone wall behind him.

The blonde's eyes widen at seeing blood pour from his wound as well as the deep hole in the wall the feather was now entrenched in.

Shizuo shouted, "Holy shit!" He quickly brought out his shield and with a beat of the monster's wings the feathers launched themselves towards Shizuo and Isaías.

Isaías bobbed and weaved around the projectiles, but hissed in slight pain when a few stray feathers cut him.

"What are they going to do at this rate they'll be cut to pieces?" Teki whispered clearly worried. Sei fluttered about nervously trying to come up with a solution.

"Wait a second, this is like fighting Izaya. He throws sharp objects at me all time," Shizuo murmured to himself, remembering his fights with the informant. He used random street signs to deflect the info broker's knives all the time.

He may not have the familiar weapon of traffic signs in his hand, but he did have something that could be just as effective, no more so seeing how it was far sharper.

"I had enough of this bullshit," Shizuo growled, eyes narrowing in rage. He unsheathed his sword as it glowed bright with power, reacting to his emotions.

With a resounding roar Shizuo proceeded to redirect the feathers back at the monster. The Helmaroc King grumbled in frustration and cut off the attack thus the feathers returned to normal, fluttering limply in the air towards the ground.

Isaías sighed in relief, "Nice going!"

Shizuo only chuckled tiredly as the Helmaroc King tried a different tactics by trying to stomp on his prey with its talons. Shizuo grunted, weaving in between the claws.

"Oh no, you don't!" Isaías shouted, pulling out his own blade. He attacked the beast, slashing everywhere he could so Shizuo could get out from under the monster.

Growing aggravated with Isaías' interference the Helmaroc King batted him away with a painful swat of its wings, sending the Rito hybrid into stone pillar knocking him unconscious. Unfortunately he failed to land on anything remotely solid and descended below.

"Isaías!" Shizuo yelled. Everyone looked on in fear as Isaías vanished beneath the clouds. Shizuo's pupils shrank and the all too familiar feeling of rage filled his veins.

"I may have not liked that asshole, but he did help us with this damn temple. He tried to protect me. Izaya would never forgive me if I let Isaías die for nothing. Hell, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself," Shizuo said through clenched teeth.

A feeling of trepidation came over the Helmaroc King as Shizuo suddenly grabbed its tails in an unrelenting grip. The monster squawked in fear and indignation when Shizuo began to swing it around in a show of insurmountable strength before driving the Helmaroc King into the ground. The monstrous bird tried to rise from the ground only for Shizuo to stomp down on its beak hammering it into the platform.

"You're not going anywhere," Shizuo hissed before taking out his Goddess Whitesword and plunging it into the Helmaroc King's skull killing it in a giant plume of dark purple smoke.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Holy hell!" Saburo gasped. The rest looked on in amazement and a bit of fear at Shizuo recent demonstration of violence.

"Whoa talk about bad-ass!" Walker shouted.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

Suddenly much like the previous temples a golden glow emitted from the floor as Shizuo's Triforce symbol shined in tune with the glow. Looking over to where Teki and Sei hid themselves was an enormous mural of a yellow dragon its pure white eyes coming to life.

"You fought valiantly Chosen Hero of Destiny thus it my honor that I, the Wind Dragon bestow upon you the Triforce of Power!" The dragon said as a small golden triangle appeared in Shizuo's hands before vanishing within his Triforce symbol.

**Text: You obtained the Triforce of Power!**

"Now I believe it is time for me to upgrade you sword," The Wind Dragon continued to speak. The dragon's eyes shined a brightly and yellow energy poured down onto Shizuo's sword. The blade extended and blazed with more power thus it underwent its final transformation.

**Text: The Goddess Whitesword has now been upgraded to the Goddess Mastersword; you not only have had the strength and length increased, but a new ability to use to use elemental attacks!**

"I wish you luck Hero of Destiny," The Wind Dragon said before transforming back into a mural.

Shizuo sighed in exhaustion sheathing his now full upgraded sword. He walked over to the edge of the platform and looked down.

"Shizuo?" Teki and Sei flew over next to the blonde.

His eyes clenched tightly. Shizuo tried to get himself together, "Damn it what the hell am I going to tell Izaya?"

"It will be alright Shizuo, just tell him the truth," Sei replied.

Shizuo's eyes snapped over to the little fairy, "Oh and what's that? That Isaías decided to be noble and die trying to save my ass!"

"No just tell him that his unbelievably handsome friend is alive and attempting to get the blond not too bright hero to get a move on, but he was too busy brooding to notice. Though it's nice to know you care," Isaías suddenly spoke from behind Shizuo.

With a yell of alarm Shizuo slipped off the edge, but using one of his Clawshots he was able to get back up to the platform. "Asshole I could have died!" He shouted grabbing the front of the Rito hybrid's shirt and shook him.

"Now that's the Shizuo I have come to know and fear… I mean respect. Are you done crying over my sacrifice now?" Isaías smirked.

Letting go of Isaías to rake him fingers through his hair in frustration Shizuo growled, "You're almost as annoying and snarky as that damn flea!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Come on who knows what is happening to Izaya," Isaías smirked before the expression melted off his face, growing serious. Shizuo mirrored his expression, worried about Izaya.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: First and foremost sorry for the late update. I do plan on updating most of my stories, but things have been rather hectic in my life to say the least.

Job related and family stuff… I figured this is going to be last break I will have in a while so I decided to finish writing this chapter and post it.

I really don't have much to say now, but hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, and see you when I see you!


	14. Plot Exposition, Where Would We Be Without It?

Chapter Fourteen: Plot Exposition, Where Would We Be Without It?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"I forgot to ask, how exactly did you get here, anyway?" Isaías suddenly asked.

Shizuo blinked in confusion then face palmed, " _That's right I'll have to use that to get back_."

Isaías looked a bit apprehensive at Shizuo's reaction as the blond cryptically replied, "You'll see."

After reaching the starting point of the temple Shizuo pointed to the Sky Cannon's twin, aptly named the Ground Cannon or so Teki stated.

[A/N: I decided to name the Sky Cannon's counterpart the  _ **Ground**_  Cannon. I don't think it actually has a name or if that is indeed its real name I didn't know that when I came up with the moniker.]

"You actually got up here by using that cannon?" Isaías turned to the debt collector with an expression that made Shizuo think the Rito-hybrid was questioning his sanity.

Shizuo muttered defensively, "Well, Izaya and I don't have wings so we had to use the cannon."

"Speaking of which, we are pressed for time so if you insist on coming along you better hop in," Teki suggested, more like ordered.

Isaías paled, "What?"

Slowly, but surely a mischievously smile more akin to Izaya rather than the blond, spread across Shizuo's lips. Shizuo wordlessly guided i.e. strong-armed Isaías into the cannon with him, devilish glee exuded from his body making everyone wonder if the informant was rubbing off Shizuo.

Isaías struggled against Shizuo's hold, "Wait a second!"

Shizuo's smile stretched wider, "Don't worry. I made it up here in on piece I'm sure you will as well."

"You're an indestructible hulk of course you're in one piece!" Isaías shouted.

"Izaya did," Shizuo mentioned.

Isaías retorted, "He has magical powers!"

Sei conceded, "He has a point."

"Doesn't matter, he's going," Shizuo smirked as he stuffed Isaías into the cannon and followed in afterward. Soon the Ground Cannon rose up on its legs, pointed its turret downward, and fired towards the ground.

"Shizuo, you son of a bitch!" Isaías' terrified scream echoed through the air.

Shizuo smirked, " _This must be why Izaya loves trolling people so much_." However the euphoric feeling of giving Isaías a heart attack faded when he thought about Izaya as wondered what could be happening to him. " _Damn it Izaya you better be alright by the time I get there or I'll definitely going to kick your ass when I see you_!" He grumbled though the threat was an empty.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Izaya was still trapped within his golden cage and silver chains. He glared at the Wizzrobe that stood before him. Shadow the Wizzrobe in question merely busied himself with a rather large black leather-bound book trying not to make eye contact with Izaya.

For some unexplained reason the Princess unnerved the monster. Even in the presence of Ganondorf who seemed to have boundless power did not put such fear into him, so why this human?

"Do you plan on just glaring at me until your hero arrives?" Shadow decided to be purposefully antagonistic.

Izaya picked up on the tone immediately. He let his fiery stare turn icy and a cold smirk that he was quite famous for back home crossed his lips. The expression did not fail in causing shivers to race down Shadow's spine.

" _He may be a monster, but he still displays human characteristics. And if there is one thing I'm good at it is manipulating my_ _ **humans**_ ," Izaya chuckled inwardly.

"Oh do you fear Shizuo? Or perhaps I should ask do you fear Ganondorf more? We all know that you are not that much stronger than the other monsters Shizuo has killed before while collecting the pieces of the Triforce, so why be another casualty?" His voice carried an almost seductive quality to it that made you want to listen even if what he said was terrible.

"What does Ganondorf hold over you that you allow yourself to be a sacrifice in his quest for power? You do know that you'll end up dead either by Shizuo's hand or by Ganondorf's calculations in the long run?" Izaya asked.

Shadow had enough of Izaya's poisonous words. He slammed his fist against Izaya's cage though disappointed that he was unsuccessful in making the ebony-haired male flinch. In fact his reaction only amused Izaya more due to the smirk widening on the info broker's face, his crimson eyes glittering in delight.

A callous laugh bubbled out of Izaya's lips, "Have I struck a nerve?"

"You are the most evil Princess I have ever come across! I bet the people of Hyrule have no idea of what a shrewd demon you truly are. It appears Ganondorf have underestimated you. If that is the case then it is better to see how things play out. I believe Ganondorf should fear you more than he does Shizuo," Shadow sighed. It was as if all the energy he once had vanished.

A slender brow raised in curiosity Izaya, "Oh? Does he really fear Shizuo?"

"He has watched Shizuo's progress during his journey. His strength is far beyond any human he has ever witnessed even if Shizuo is the Chosen of the Triforce of Courage the man's abilities should not challenge Ganondorf's own as the wielder of the Triforce of Power.

And he fears you… never have any of the incarnations of the Princesses possessed your personality. Your cunning, mercilessness and prowess in battle had instilled doubt in his mind that he can overcome you both together," Shadow informed.

"This is why he separated us. You don't follow of your own free will, do you?" Izaya commented.

The Wizzrobe shook his head. With a deep sigh he slowly removed his hood. What was underneath made Izaya's eyes widen in shock.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Luda smiled; she could hear a very loud scream reverberating in the air, meaning the group must be returning. They crashed into the conveniently placed lake nearby.

She titled her head in confusion. The group was missing Izaya and seemed to have gained a new companion.

A very wet, Rito-hybrid cursed whilst climbing out of the lake, "Shizuo you absolute bastard! Don't fucking grin at me, do you know how long it takes for feathers to dry?!" The blond only started to laugh, brushing back his wet hair.

"Welcome back, but where is His Highness and who is this?" Luda asked. The group grew solemn before Teki explained what took place at the Wind Temple.

"So what is the game plan? How are we going to get Izaya back?" Isaías asked.

"I think I may be of some assistance," A dark hooded figure appeared in a wisp of purple vapor, the voice clearly that of a female.

"I see you made it out safely. I feared what may have happened to you back in the Dark Realm," Sei said having already met this woman before.

Shizuo asked, eyes narrowing in distrust, "Who are you?"

"Do not be alarmed I am here to help. I have been waiting your progress Hero of Destiny. I saw the inevitability of Izaya falling back into Ganondorf's hands," The dark figure deflected.

Growling in anger Shizuo, "You mean you knew Izaya was going to be kidnapped and you didn't think to stop it or at least warn us!"

"There was nothing I can do. It was fate's design for this to happen. You have all the pieces of the Triforce, Ganondorf knew fighting you both there would only end in his defeat so he aimed to have you separated," She rationalized.

"Not to be rude, but you failed to tell us who you are and take off that hood. I can at least know who I am addressing when making plans to take down an evil monster threatening to destroy/rule the world?" Isaías raised his hand to interject.

It was as if he came up the fifth episode of the fourth season of a series and was expected to know the entire plot, characters' names and back stories in short he was completely lost.

"Oh sorry having a crisis is no excuse to forget ones manners. My name is Mena," She said saccharinely, the sarcasm clearly heard in her tone as she took off her hood to show everyone her face.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Whoa she's beautiful!" Saburo exclaimed.

"Wait a second I thought she was an ugly witch!" Shinra shouted in confusion.

Erika sighed, a put-upon expression on her face as if it she disappointed she needed to explain was such a simple concept, "A disguise most likely or maybe some sort of spell/curse." All the while Walker nodded his head in agreement.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

Mena had long silken orange locks tied in a golden intricate headdress with a gold and ruby Tikka (forehead jewelry) attachment, flawless bluish-gray colored skin that contrasted with her glowing crimson almond-shaped eyes, and full purple lips. All in all she was considered a unique beauty.

"Oh have I made you all speechless? Were you expecting a grotesque witch?" Mena giggled.

Isaías having been caught off guard momentarily said, "Hold on a second did you just insult me earlier?"

"Can we focus?!" Teki yelled electrocuting the Rito hybrid into silence.

"For once I agree. Do you know where Izaya is?" Shizuo asked.

Mena rolled her eyes, a bit perturbed by the lack of reaction from Shizuo. All the heroes were so taken with their "light" princesses, never in love with the "dark" beauties. If only she was aware that Izaya was as far from a princess of light.

Mena sighed, "Princess Izaya is lucky to have such a devoted man. Reminds me of the story my mother used to tell me of another hero she met long ago."

Shizuo visibly shuddered in anger and impatience, "Look if you aren't going to say anything useful then don't bother talking. What I want to know is where Izaya is, not about your freaking life story."

"Now Shizuo let's not be disrespectful, Lady Mena is here to help us. We'll need her help to enter the Dark Realm where Izaya most likely is located," Sei tried to pacify the blond.

Mena merely blinked before her face became devoid of all expression, "I see you actually do care about Izaya. Very well I shall open a portal to the Dark Realm, but beware fighting Ganondorf in such a place the Light you so depend on will weaken when surrounded by nothing, but Darkness."

"I don't give a damn where I fight Ganondorf. I'm going to kill him, rescue Izaya, and get the hell out of here. It's what I came to do," Shizuo said strongly.

Mena only nodded her head and opened a dark purple portal before Shizuo. "Guys you stay here," Shizuo saw Isaías move towards the gateway.

"What… why? You're going to need help!" Isaías protested.

"No, he is right this is a fight. He must do alone. Only Princess Izaya can help fight Ganondorf, nothing we can do will harm that monster," Mena commented.

The orange-haired woman turned towards Shizuo and warned, "Once you cross the threshold will only stay open for about a half an hour. If you do not finish of Ganondorf and come back to this side you will remain stuck there for all eternity."

"You can't just make another entryway to the Dark Realm?" Isaías asked, eyes widening in shock.

"No, my connection to that world has waned since Ganondorf had stolen my throne. I was once the ruler of the Dark Realm. In truth my kingdom is but the shadow of Hyrule, the true name of the kingdom is called Eluryh. Ganondorf was banished to his own dimension, but somehow gained enough power to escape." Mena clarified.

Shizuo asked, "How exactly?" He didn't really care, but he felt the information might be useful or at least he felt that she needed to get this off her chest if only for plot exposition.

"Once Princess Izaya reached majority, the connection of the pieces of Triforce created an opening allowing he could breakout. However, he didn't have enough strength to go directly to Hyrule so he came to my kingdom instead. He stole my throne, nearly all of my powers, and cursed me," Mena replied.

Luda gave her an onceover and commented, "You seem fine now."

"It was when I made contact with Izaya. I used his magic to gain enough power to transport him back to Hyrule in doing so I was able to use the remaining energy to cross. In coming here the curse was temporarily lifted, but I know once I set foot back in the Dark Realm it will once again be in place," Mena explicated.

Isaías was able to fill in the blanks, "So that means once Ganondorf is defeated the curse will end. Then you will be able to reclaim your throne and your powers."

"That is correct, now cross over Shizuo only you can truly put an end to all the madness," Mena said resolutely.

Nodding his head determinedly Shizuo stepped in front of the entryway and chuckled humorlessly, "Well wish me luck."

"You won't need it. I have seen you and Izaya fight, Ganondorf has no idea who he pissed off," Isaías smirked.

Mirroring the winged-man expression Shizuo gave a rather cavalier wave and entered the gateway disappearing into the dark purple energy.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Well at least I know where to go," Shizuo commented facing the entrance of a grand stone castle that looked much like the one in Hyrule except more Gothic in its design.

" _I'm coming Izaya so don't do anything stupid until I get there_ ," Shizuo thought unsheathing his Goddess Mastersword and his Hylian Shield and raced through the castle's doorway.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter as well as taking so long to create it in the first place, but I just couldn't get in the mood to write.

Anyway as you can see we are getting down to the final chapters of this story. I'm so excited and I hope you all are as well!

By the way I wish to acknowledge all of those who sent their condolences and well wishes, it really meant a lot to me.

Until the next chapter…


	15. Tricks, Traps, and Trolling

Chapter Fifteen: Tricks, Traps, and Trolling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

" _This is it! This is where I end things then Izaya and I can go home_ ," Shizuo thought running through the main entrance. He spotted the enemies in his way, but Shizuo didn't stop, he couldn't be stopped.

He plowed through, slashing the monsters only leaving behind plumes of dark purple smoke. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to deter him from his goals. To Shizuo it felt like days since he and Izaya was teleported into the game.

Shizuo wanted to return home so badly. Never before had he ever felt homesick or long to return to the life he knew in Ikebukuro where he was forced to use violence against the slum of the city. Usually it was Izaya that he would go against his wishes and give into the urge to pummel the smarmy little bastard.

The blond smiled a little as memories of the times he and the info broker duked it out on the streets flashed in his mind. Ironically, he was using his hated strength to rescue Izaya. " _I'm using my strength to do something good for a change,_ " Shizuo smiled lightly.

Those thoughts fueled him, gave him motivation to cut down an advancing group of Bokoblins and Moblins. Soon the familiar feeling of rage pulsated in his veins, "Get the hell out of my way!" However, Shizuo noticed that his anger was not blind, he was focused, he could think clearly.

Growling lowly he found himself surrounded by a mob of monsters. Taking a deep breath, closed his eyes, his pounding heart slowed to a steadier pace. He sunk back, bending his knees slightly into a stance. The Goddess Mastersword began to glow with power then with a spin Shizuo swept his sword across damaging all enemies within the weapon's radius. Finally clearing out the foyer he raced to the staircase and climbed them to the first floor.

**Text: You just learned the Sword Technique known as the Magic Spin Attack. To execute this move press and hold down the "Sword" button to charge then release button to perform the Magic Spin Attack.**

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Wow that was totally badass! Hey, does it seem like Shizuo is getting better?" Walker commented his head tilted to the side in curiosity.

Erika's eyes began to twinkle, her head nodding rapidly, "Yeah it seems like his desire to save Izaya is making him assimilate into his role as the hero. Ah it's BL at its finest!"

"I don't know about all that BL stuff, but it does look like Shizuo is finally fitting into his character. Well better late than never I suppose," Kadota chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come on you've know them for a long time do you really think those two will get together?" Saburo asked Kadota before looking over at Shinra for his opinion.

He really could care less if Izaya and Shizuo hooked up, though on the other hand if they did maybe Erika could stop trying to convince them while cooped up in his van. Unfortunately for the men, she usually used visual aids in the form of doujinshi she drew or found online created by fellow fangirls. Perhaps she would stalk the couple as a means to fill her time so he won't have to hear about it so much.

"Crazier things have happened and one could admit they are compatible. Shizuo could learn a thing about emotional control from Izaya. And at the same time Izaya could learn more about expressing himself more honestly from Shizuo," Shinra replied.

Kadota sighed, "Yeah I could agree with that… and Ikebukuro would definitely be a quieter place without them destroying the place every other day."

[Guys, Shizuo just made through the ground level and is heading up!] Celty announced putting her PDA in the middle of the group to read. In unison everyone turned back to the television screen.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

"What the fuck?" Shizuo blinked in confusion upon entering the first floor to find it was not designed like a normal room. Having crossed the threshold the entrance was sealed by a giant iron gate that rose from the ground. Seconds later creepy thorny vines twisted around the gate.

"Like I was going to turn around in leave," Shizuo snorted, studying in his surroundings. The area was fire themed as the floor appeared to be almost entirely made of lave.

There was a collection of silver Rupees scattered across on platforms as well as many enemies that guarded said Rupees. On the very end the exit looked to be completely on fire except for looked to be a keyhole in the shape of his sword, which baffled Shizuo to no end.

"It's official… this game makes no sense," Shizuo deadpanned equipping his Double Clawshot to attach to the ceiling to swing over to the platforms.

"I better hurry," He muttered avoiding the Fire Keese that to Shizuo looked like fiery bats that swooped trying to set him on fire.

Quickly dropping to the platform to collect the silver Rupee Shizuo drew his blade to quickly take care of the flying flame-covered monsters. He repeated the process several more times.

All the while Red Bubble, enemies that took on the appearance of skulls on fire leapt out of the lava with intentions of burning Shizuo and knocking him into the lava.

Having collected the final Rupee a platform rose from the lava allowing Shizuo to cross to the exit. "Now what…" Shizuo sighed as if on cue his sword took on a red glow.

"Oh!" He gasped in realization placing his Goddess Mastersword into the slot and turned it like a key. With an almost out of place cheerful chime the fire extinguished allowing him to cross the threshold to the staircase so he could get to the second floor.

However on the landing of the staircase were two paths he could take. The doors essentially were identical making it difficult to tell which way would lead to the next part of the dungeon.

"Well this is obviously a trap," Shizuo frowned, deciding to trust his instincts he went left and like before an iron gate covered in vines locked him inside.

Shizuo sighed in relief, "I chose right."

Looking about the room he muttered, "Water and ice theme next it is then."

The room was designed to be a giant ice puzzle. Six tall ice pillars with only one he would be able to climb onto situated in a line going from the entrance to the exit. The doorway was covered almost completely in ice besides the small slot where he would insert his sword acting as the key.

Strangely enough the exit was up high making Shizuo wonder how he was going to leave. There were no targets for his Double Clawshot to hook onto the pillars. Glancing down he saw that the floor was made up of ice with small pockets of freezing water that he knew would damage him if he fell in.

"Come on Shizuo think!" Shizuo raked his fingers through his hair in frustration. Silently wish Izaya was there with him. He grumbled at his lack of ability to do puzzles.

Suddenly a very familiar voice entered his mind. {I knew you would be lost without me, Shizu-chan.} Izaya said with a singsong tone. A smile came across Shizu's lips; for once the voice was welcomed.

{I have to admit I am glad to hear your voice, flea.} Shizuo replied earning a chuckle from the informant.

{I shall never let you live it down that you said that. Now describe the room to me, leave no detail out.} Izaya instructed getting down to business.

After a few minutes of explain everything to Izaya a plan was hatched. {Remember to follow my directions to the letter.} Izaya warned Shizuo they did not know if they would be given another chance.

The puzzle itself revolved pushing blocks within slippery floor and usage of fire to melt ice blocks. It may seem simple, but doing in the incorrect order would screw you up. The penalty for failure would mean you could very well trap you inside the chamber with no way out causing you to freeze to death.

{Alright move the first block in front of you all the way at in the end, it will fit into the slot, next push the ice block on the far left place it in the opening on the right side in the middle. Finally melt the remaining blocks I tell you to melt, but you must do that from the smallest pillar near the entrance.} Izaya said calmly.

Shizuo nodded his head however as soon as he stepped onto the puzzle a timer appeared above his head. {Um… Izaya there's a timer.} He said almost hesitantly.

{What? Shizu-chan you idiot get your ass moving! Let me know when you're done with that part of the puzzle!} Izaya yelled with a sense of urgency.

Quickly doing what Izaya told him he raced to the pillar he was told to stand on and melted the extra ice blocks. Shizuo noticed the chamber was now filled with water. Quickly he used the intact pillars as stepping stones to get to the other higher pillars.

Soon the water level was at the place where he could reach the exit. Carefully he raced to the exit, placed his sword inside the slot, and turned. The familiar chime rang and the ice surrounding the exit liquefied and with not a moment to spare as the timer had only fifteen second remaining.

Panting at the slight exertion and adrenaline he ran up the staircase, luckily it only led to one door. Shizuo opened the door, " _How the hell any of this possible_?!"

There was a gigantic chasm that stretched across from the entrance to the exit that was blocked by a series of iron gates that pulsated with dark energy. In the middle there were various platforms scattered about, but they did not seem to connect at all.

"Seriously how the fuck am I going to get across?" Shizuo sighed in frustration. {So… do you have any ideas, Izaya?} He asked the information dealer.

{You may have an item that could help, check your pouch.} Izaya suggested.

Shrugging his shoulders seeing how there was no better idea. Shizuo's eyes widen in shock, he felt something familiar to him in one of the slots and wordlessly pulled out his shades.

"You got to be kidding me! How did my shades make into the game and not my cigarettes? I've needed one since this damn game began," He groaned.

{Focus Neanderthal if they are in there then they're useful!} Izaya suddenly shouted startling Shizuo.

{I don't get how sunglasses could be helpful in this situation, but alright.} Shizuo muttered slipping them on his face before gasping.

**Text: You found the Lens of Truth! Use this item to see mysterious things hidden everywhere!**

Glancing around the area he could see some of the platforms connecting to form a path. Looking more carefully he noticed some of the platforms had a giant switch.

Without any further preamble Shizuo took off along the path, which made the audience back in the real world cringe every time he would walk across the platforms because the connecting routes were quite invisible to them.

While crossing the rectangular platform Shizuo had to avoid the Green Bubble, which was a variant of the Red Bubble except when observed more closely had a preset path. Taking advantage of that fact the debt collector weaved around them with ease.

However the other enemies which Shizuo thought was just about the most disgusting thing he ever seen was much more persistent. The Like Like enemies would attempt to eat him whenever he came near the switches.

Quickly taking his Hylian shield Shizuo knocked back the monster then proceeded to slash at it until it was dead and faded away. "Okay that was nasty," Shizuo muttered using his Iron Boots to activate the switch that lowered one of the iron gates. He repeated this process about four more times all the gates were lowered and a giant chest appeared in front of him.

**Text: You found the Golden Gauntlets! You can feel even more power coursing through your arms!**

This message gave him pause. "Why would I need an item like this? I already have this monstrous strength…" Shizuo sighed almost falling into his familiar trend of self-loathing.

"I don't have time for that I have a job to do," He shook his head and put the item in his pouch then went through the exit to the staircase leading to the next room.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Shizuo's movements were being watched by Izaya and Shadow by use of astral projection. They saw a large stone pillar block the entryway to the next room.

Shizuo looked unperturbed by this and merely lifted the pillar over his head and tossed it behind him without using the gauntlets, much to Shadow's shock.

"He is naturally that strong… I guess you are correct he might be able to defeat Ganondorf after all," Shadow murmured.

It was then everyone back in the real world now had a clear view of what the Wizzrobe looked like beneath the hood making their eyes widen in alarm and amazement. This character resembled Kadota except for ebony black hair that reached down to his shoulder and glowing white eyes.

"Strength of that nature was never a problem for Shizu-chan and when he wants to accomplish something nothing can stop him. I know this very well Dow-chin," Izaya chuckled.

Shadow asked, "Must you call me that?"

"Think of it as a term of endearment. You look just like someone I know that I lovingly nicknamed Dota-chin you should feel honored," Izaya smirked making the monster blush.

"Never mind you're lucky you convinced me to remove those shackles and let you out of that cage so you could perform your magic to communicate with Shizuo. If he really can vanquish Ganondorf then you have my support. Ganondorf is not the true ruler of this kingdom and I wish to see her return," Shadow stated.

Izaya's smirk wiped off his face before a solemn expression came across it. "You are quite devoted to your Princess, aren't you? She's lucky to have someone like you by her side even if you aren't exactly always there," He murmured.

" _I don't know, I think you have someone like that even if you both don't realize it yet_ ," Shadow mused.

"I see you chose to betray me Shadow. It seems as if you don't value your life as much as I thought you did," Ganondorf's voice echoed around them.

Shadow's hands lit up with power while Izaya summoned his Goddess Bow. "I was never on your side. You took my true Master's throne and banished her!" Shadow shouted.

"You know the only reason I kept you around was because of your knowledge of this realm and this castle to gain more power. Now that I have the Princess and that fool Shizuo both trapped in this realm it is only a matter of time before I get the Triforce. Then I will have unimaginable power, which means your services are no longer required," Ganondorf chuckled darkly.

Ganondorf materialized before Shadow backhanding him into the wall then blasted Izaya with a wave of dark energy launching him back into the cage and unconscious.

"I would take the time to kill you, but it seems I have a guest to entertain. Hold onto the last few moments of your miserable life while you can," Ganondorf vanished along with Izaya.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Shizuo enter the next room, which only led to another chamber immediately tensing up as if something else inside with him.

Unsheathing his Goddess Mastersword Shizuo slashed and killed all of the enemies who were invisible, but they failed to take into account of Shizuo's Lens of Truth. Once all of the enemies were destroyed a door appeared.

Crossing the threshold Shizuo now stood a circular area with two giant boulders moving allow a trench. There were several silver Rupees in crevasses on the outside and within the space in between the boulders.

Once gain in show of prowess Shizuo merely demolished the boulders collected the Rupees and headed out the exit.

The next room looked to be a dead end to everyone, but Shizuo who had on his shades (Lens of Truth). Smirking Shizuo walked through the wall to another long staircase.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Just how many fucking staircases are in this damn castle?!" Shizuo bellowed. He was two seconds away from tearing the entire place down.

Unfortunately for Shizuo all the doors lead to rooms filled with Dynalfos, Stalfos, and Iron Knuckles which he must all defeat individually to progress up.

After painstakingly fighting all the monsters Shizuo made it to the top of the Castle, and all that was there was a small note that said:  **Sorry the Princess is in another castle** …

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Shizuo shouted.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Did Shizuo just get trolled by Ganondorf?" Shinra asked as he and everyone else sweat dropped.

[Looks like it, but I don't think Shizuo gets the joke nor thinks it's funny.] Celty wrote.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

Having no other choice, but to go back Shizuo noticed the room changed to a throne room with Ganondorf sitting upon the throne above him was Izaya trapped inside the cage still knocked out.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled as Ganondorf laughed rising from the throne. "So you tired of running you son of a bitch!" He growled.

"I was not running merely setting up the stage for our final battle. How did you like my traps and my little joke?" Ganondorf chuckled.

"They sucked and I'm going to happily take out my frustrations out on you because of all the bullshit I had to go through. I've been waiting to bash your face in the moment I laid eyes on you," Shizuo retorted his fists clenching.

"Then come and get me," Ganondorf gestured Shizuo to come forward.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Damn that took a bit out of me. The research going into this chapter was no joke, but I think I managed to create the atmosphere I wanted. I took a lot from Ganon's Tower in Ocarina of Time.

The last little joke was just something that came into my mind at the last minute. Pretty much everyone should know where that originated from. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter, until next time!


	16. Things Don't Always Go According to Plan

Chapter Sixteen: Things Don't Always Go According to Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Beyond pissed, Shizuo charged at Ganondorf, who only watched the blond dashed towards him with a condescending smirk on his face. It even surpassed the amount of wickedness and pretentiousness found in Izaya's smirk.

"I am going to knock the grin off that bastard's face even if it's the last thing that I do!" Shizuo swung his face with bone-shattering force only for it to be blocked. This didn't shock him in the least, Simon is able to withstand his blows and Ganondorf was the final villain of the game. It's practically a given that Ganondorf was going to put up more of a fight than the regular enemies of the game.

"Is that the best you can do, Shizuo?" Ganondorf taunted, tossing Shizuo aside. His laughter resounded off the walls as he vanished in a swirl of darkness. Shizuo's eyes swept the room, his sword and shield in hand. "At the rate you are going you will not be able to save your precious Princess," Ganondorf hissed.

Hazily crimson eyes fluttered open as Izaya finally regain consciousness, "I don't think I've been hit this hard since Simon gave me that black eye."

"Awake at last I see. Good we wouldn't want to you miss the finale," Ganondorf's voice sounded all around the two.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya whispered slowly sitting up grasping the glided bars of his cage.

Ganondorf then appeared in front of the cage and with a wave of his hand the door opened. He reached in and pulled Izaya out roughly by his throat.

"Let him go!" Shizuo growled practically vibrating in anger.

"I don't think I will. Besides I wish to possess the complete Triforce," Ganondorf said, his own Triforce symbol glowing on his hand forcing the others on Izaya's and Shizuo's hands responded in kind.

"You're not getting my Triforce," Izaya groaned, Ganondorf had quite a vice grip on his throat.

Narrowing his eyes Izaya concentrated on his magic causing the Triforce of Wisdom to shine brightly. Blinding golden energy surrounded the dark-haired informant compelling Ganondorf to let go of him.

Amber eyes widen in alarm at seeing Izaya falling towards the ground. Shizuo quickly rushed over without thinking and caught Izaya in his arms. This action surprised everyone at Shinra's apartment watching and made Erika squeal in happiness.

"Hey are you alright there Izaya?" Shizuo asked, blushing a bit at having info broker in his arms, hugging Izaya close to his body.

Izaya's face reddened in embarrassment, "Yeah." It seemed for once words failed him. "Um… you can put me down now Shizu-chan," He said after a few moments of awkward silence, averting his eyes away from Shizuo in fear that he would do or say something he would regret.

"Oh right, of course," Shizuo coughed, placing Izaya down on his feet.

Recovering from the attack Ganondorf smirked, "Oh how sweet. I do hope you took that moment to say your goodbyes."

"You talk too much," Izaya glared, summoning his Goddess Bow.

Ganondorf returned the glare, "You wish to battle with me then. Very well I shall oblige you. This should be more than enough to take care of you." Dark energy poured out of Ganondorf's body taking form of the man's double however instead of the hair being a shade of orange it was a silvery white.

"I'll be entertaining you," Phantom Ganon sneered, creating a dark energy sword in his hand and charged at Izaya.

Izaya bent his back allowing the sword to pass over him, it was done so in a manner that made Shizuo wonder if the man had a spine, and he wasn't speaking metaphorically. " _How does he bend that way_?" Shizuo blushed.

"He's nearly as strong as Shizu-chan," Izaya glided backwards to create distance and shot a barrage of arrows at Phantom Ganon who used his sword to bat them away.

A mocking smirk appeared on Phantom Ganon's lips, "Do try harder or this will be over too soon."

Meanwhile Ganondorf and Shizuo were locked in their own battle of wills. Ganondorf had a sword of his own to clash against Shizuo's Goddess Mastersword.

" _I must say this incarnation of the Hero is stronger than I imagined. He is able to match my own power, I wonder why that is_?" Ganondorf thought. The two swords sparked whilst locked together, neither men moving as they tried to push against one another.

Fiery orange eyes glanced over to where Izaya and his Phantom twin were fighting, which in itself was confusing to him. He witnessed Izaya launch a startling amount of daggers at Phantom Ganon. How he was able to somehow able to conceal that many weapons on his person was a mystery.

" _It is rare to see the Princess get directly involved in battle. What makes these two so different? This is not how things were supposed to go…_ " Ganondorf mused, kicking Shizuo away to gain space between each other.

Soon the fighting led the two Ganons to be back to back while Izaya and Shizuo stood before the pair. "This is not going in my favor any longer," Ganondorf murmured. The symbol for the Triforce of power began to glow on his hand, reuniting Ganondorf with his Phantom twin.

Suddenly the ground was quaking and the very air was becoming warped. The pillars and walls were cracking and coming apart, causing debris to fall around them.

"What the hell?" Shizuo stood his ground, but noticed Izaya was slightly unsteady on his feet. The debt collector ran over to the info broker and caught the male just in time before he hit the floor.

"Thanks Shizu-chan, not only is the place coming down around us, but the power output is making me dizzy," Izaya explained his abrupt shakiness, letting himself to lean against Shizuo.

Shizuo looked down at Izaya, "What's the plan? We were barely doing anything and that's without him using his Triforce. It's going to be damn near impossible fighting him now."

"Then we use our own Triforce as well," Izaya said determinedly, refusing to lose. He did not like to fail. In his mind gods do not falter besides in these stories the "good guys" always win in the end.

Shizuo looked a bit skeptical, "And how are the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage going to help us?"

In all honesty Shizuo thought they seemed pretty useless in a fight. Sure being smart can help think of strategies and being brave can help you continue to fight when most people would quit, but against an all-powerful opponent what use would they be?

"Come now Shizu-chan when do I ever not have a plan?" Izaya smirked, his eyes twinkling in mischief. This is the second time now that the expression that usually made him angry beyond belief instead gave him comfort.

"Alright then let's hear it," Shizuo grinned, excited in being violent for once. Shizuo ducked his head down a little so Izaya could whisper in his ear. Unfortunately Izaya wasn't able to convey their strategy because Ganondorf appeared to have finished powering up.

"I hope you're ready to meet your demise," Ganondorf grinned wickedly. Slamming his fists into the ground, the floor broke apart, creating a giant hole in the middle of the room.

The destructive power of that hit even caved in the other floors below leaving rubble and debris on the ground floor, basically crafting deadly pit. Using fast reflexes and parkour Izaya made it to safety on the outer edges of the throne room. Shizuo jumped back to the other side and Ganondorf was floating above them.

"Damn it! I forgot that the bastard can fly!" Shizuo gritted his teeth in frustration.

Izaya merely raised a brow, summoning his Goddess Bow, "Well now looks like we'll just have to bring him down."

"I don't think so," Ganondorf smirked, vanishing in a swirl of dark energy, and entered Izaya's body.

Shizuo's and Izaya's eyes widen in shock. "Damn it," Izaya hissed, slowly feeling the negative power gain control.

"Shizu-chan, take it!" Izaya tossed Shizuo the Goddess Bow.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Shizuo questioned, but was still quite worried. A small part of him knew what Izaya wanted him to do with the weapon.

Soon Izaya's skin took on a greenish tint and his eyes changed from the beautiful blood red to a pale yellow. "Let's see you try to fight me now Shizuo," Possessed Izaya chuckled darkly. An overlap of Ganondorf's voice over Izaya's resonated around the room.

However instead of the look of despair Ganondorf was hoping to see on Shizuo's face there was only a look of incredible rage. "Shows what you know about us asshole. We fight all the time," Shizuo readied his sword.

The possessed Princess glared, forming a basketball sized orb of energy in his hands and threw it at Shizuo. Using his sword, Shizuo knocked the orb back at Ganondorf-Izaya, paralyzing him long enough for Shizuo to attack.

Power coursed through his veins as the blond took a stance, trying to remember the few archery lessons in high school and the times he seen Izaya use the Goddess Bow.

"Eat this you son of bitch!" Shizuo shouted, firing a light arrow at possessed Izaya who was in shock that Shizuo was able to attack with no hesitation. Pain-filled screams filled the air as Ganondorf-Izaya separated, the golden light energy sparking around their bodies as they began to descend.

"Izaya!" Shizuo yelled, seeing Izaya was unconscious. He leaped across the massive chasm, caught the informant in his arms, and made it to the other side of the room.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Meanwhile Ganondorf shouted as he fell down below and with a loud sickening thud he landed on top of the wreckage he caused.

"Hey Izaya wake up!" Shizuo shook the black-haired male. Izaya's eyes snapped open and Shizuo smiled in relief, "You're fine now it seems."

"I think the first thing I do when I get home besides killing Shinra of course is take a long hot shower. I feel so violated," Izaya muttered, shuddering slightly.

Shizuo stared incredulously at the statement then began laughing. It was just the most ridiculous thing to say at the moment. "Come on let's get out of here," Shizuo said, heading towards the exit that was somehow still intact.

"Wait we need to check on Dow-chin!" Izaya remembered that the Wizzrobe was left wounded somewhere in the castle, jumping down to get out of Shizuo's arms.

Scowling a bit Shizuo asked, "Who the hell is Dow-chin?" Telling himself he was not jealous, but Izaya only gave nicknames to people he deemed close.

"That would be me. I see you two managed to defeat Ganondorf you have my thanks," Shadow leaned against the doorway, looking injured.

Shizuo took a moment to take in the Wizzrobe's surprising resemblance to Kadota and realized why Izaya gave him the moniker of "Dow-chin". However a dark laughter echoed and the ground was trembling once again.

"Oh don't tell me," Izaya and Shizuo said in unison. They all looked down to see Ganondorf back on his feet, looking worse for wear. Ganondorf's armor was cracked and broke, blood poured from various wounds, and he swayed a bit on his feet.

"Just what does it take to kill this bastard?" Shizuo growled. The Triforce of Power glowed brilliantly on the Ganondorf's hand.

"He's really not going to…" Izaya murmured, as they all reached the same conclusion. Ganondorf was planning to bring down the entire castle.

"Run!" Shadow shouted as they raced down the stairway, the walls crashing down around them. In minutes they made it out of what remained of the castle. "My Mistress isn't going to be happy once she returns," He sighed.

"I'm more concern with living," Shizuo retorted. It was then Shizuo recalled something important. "Shadow do me a favor take Izaya out of here," He said quietly, gesturing to the portal behind them.

Izaya's and Shadow's eyes grew larger in shock. "What, you can't fight him alone!" Izaya yelled. Inwardly he had no idea what came over him. He was not one to actually fight, more of the type to try and avoid confrontation unless absolutely necessary.

There was also the fact he was worried for Shizuo, the one he called a monster. The one he claimed he hated above all others.

"Sorry about this," Shizuo whispered, hitting Izaya in the head with enough force to knock him out. Shizuo swept Izaya into his arms and gently placed him into Shadow's outstretched ones.

"Get him out of here," The blond ordered. Nodding his head Shadow walked through the portal with Izaya and vanished. Narrowing his amber eyes, Shizuo unsheathed his Goddess Mastersword and waited.

"I see you managed to get the Princess to safety. It will do you no good. Once I am done killing you and taking your Triforce I will come for Izaya. I would rather kill him in front of your eyes, but beggars can't be choosers," Ganondorf appeared before Shizuo.

"Hmm… nothing to say?" Ganondorf raised a brow.

"Izaya was right. You talk too much," Shizuo grinned in a feral way.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Looks like we're coming to the final chapter or chapters. Hope you all enjoyed the ride I know I did.

I really have nothing to say at his point, but thanks for all the support it really means a lot to me!


	17. Is This the End?

Chapter Seventeen: Is This the End?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"I have a feeling Izaya is going to be pissed when he wakes up," Shinra sighed adjusting his glasses out of nervousness.

Kadota nodded his head in agreement, "It is strange how in some aspects Izaya and Shizuo are alike. They both don't like to have decisions taken out of their hands. I think Shizuo is going to get an earful the next time Izaya sees him."

"Yeah especially since we all know how much of a control-freak Izaya can be," Shinra chuckled in bemusement imagining what the info broker will say to the debt collector.

Erika announced, "Hey it looks like Izaya is waking up!" She was curious what Izaya's reaction was going to be. This experience is allowing her and the others to see new sides to the otherwise enigmatic informant.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

"Mmm… Sei?" Izaya moaned rubbing his sore head instantly recognizing the fairy floating above his head. His eyes widen in recollection as to how he ended up back in the Light Realm.

"That protozoan, how dare he knock me out like that?!" He growled from the bed he was placed on while unconscious. He quickly sat up then, his vision blurred and colors swirled a bit. "That was a mistake," Izaya muttered.

"Calm down Izaya. Here drink some water," Isaías offered a cup of water to Izaya who whispered his thanks and took a sip.

"You should be thanking him. He saved your life you ungrateful Princess," Mena glared with a dainty sniff.

Shadow flinched upon seeing Mena. He knew how his Mistress felt about the Princesses of the Light Realm. When she was taught about the lineage of Hyrule as a child, she saw them as spoiled and sheltered, which was why she thought the Heroes of Destiny were their assigned protectors.

Mena was jealous they were blessed with not only beauty, magic, and a noble birthright, but they also had someone fated to look out for them, a true companion. Someone who loved them above all others, it was quite the romantic fairytale.

Izaya looked over to the source of the voice taking in woman's features. He could admit she was not your typical beauty, she was exotic. However her personality left little to be desire. It was once he peered more deeply into her eyes that he could see her hidden emotions.

He mused with a bit of admiration. To the regular eye she did a good job concealing what she honestly felt, but he wasn't the best information broker in all of Japan for nothing. Two pairs of crimson eyes locked onto one another, the tension between them building, it seems as if they instantly hated each other.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Oh rival Princesses both in love with the same Hero, this is so amazing!" Erika gushed, stars twinkling in her eyes.

"Well Mena better watch it, Izaya isn't the normal 'Light' Princess she's used to. He might just kill her and be done with it. He's not in his usual calm mood at the moment," Shinra commented.

[Do you really think he'll kill her?] Celty asked.

"Maybe not kill her… but he most certainly will mind-fuck her," Shinra chirped causing everyone to sweat drop.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

Izaya's eyes narrowed in anger. He knew what the woman was thinking that he was just some ordinary damsel in distress needing the 'Prince' or 'Hero' to come to the rescue. He wondered if anyone would be upset if he took one of his remaining knives and threw it right in between her judgmental eyes.

However he thought of a better idea. Izaya looked upon her coldly and studied the woman before him once more picturing what he was going to say caused a twisted smirk crossed his lips. The malicious expression made a chill go down Mena's spine, was this not the Princess of the Light Realm, such a look should never appear on someone like that.

"I remember you… your magical signature is familiar. Yes you were that old, ugly hag that opened the portal that sent me out of the Dark Realm. It seems your beauty is only skin deep to have a curse placed on you to reflect your more inner attributes," Izaya purred with a satisfied smirk making Mena stiffen in hurt and rage.

Everyone decided the smart thing to do was to give the two their space so they backed away from the two Princesses. The others back in Shinra's apartment winced, count on Izaya to hit you where it hurts.

"Oh and you don't appear to be the shining example of inner beauty!" Mena hissed. The remnants of her dark magic billowed around her.

Izaya only raised a slender brow, "I never claim nor shall I ever be someone who people see as a person with  **inner beauty**. What's the point of being kind and honest so people can take advantage of it? The world isn't a warm and fuzzy place. You know what they say: selfish people live longer…"

Another round of sweat drops appeared on nearly everyone's heads. [ **I don't think that's an actual proverb, Izaya**.] Kadota spoke to the informant.

[ **Then think of it as my own personal**   **aphorism**.] Izaya replied. "Now onto more important matters," He rolled his eyes totally disregarding Mena who blushed angrily at being ignored.

"I know going back will only distract Shizu-chan. He's determined to reaffirm his masculinity so I will remain here, but I still want to see what's going on," Izaya said thoughtfully.

Teki flew over to Izaya and suggested, "Then allow me to help. I'm not only a fairy companion and helpful guide, but I am also connected to Shizuo. You should be able to use your magic to 'see' what's going on."

Izaya nodded his head allowing the fairy to fly into his open palms and with gentleness no one thought he possessed. He held the small creature in his hands. Golden magic wafting around his body as his ruby-colored eyes slipped shut, when they opened again he could see the battle as if he was truly there.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

It appears they had been at it for a while, Shizuo had gotten a few injuries from the fight, but in true Shizuo-fashion he was able to overlook them. Ganondorf was already damaged from before, but there were new wounds decorating his body.

Ganondorf gritted his teeth this was the toughest battle he'd ever fought. He always had a vague inkling of his past encounters with the previous incarnations that possessed the Triforce symbols. Particularly the Holder of the Triforce of Courage and it was a given they would be stronger than average.

However it was very surprisingly to witness the Destined Hero rival him in physical strength. No usually it was speed, magic, or teamwork that would allow the other Triforce Holders to defeat him.

Ganondorf was beginning to feel desperate for the first time in a long time. If he could not all out beat Shizuo and walk away he was going to make sure if he fell in battle he would take Shizuo with him.

"I've had enough!" Ganondorf growled; dark energy swirled all around him. "I must congratulate you for pushing me this far Shizuo, but know that his is over!" He roared.

Violent winds forced Shizuo to raise an arm to shield his eyes, "Well this doesn't look good, kind of wish the flea was here right about now."

{Ask and you shall receive.} Izaya chirped almost a bit too happy in the otherwise grim situation.

{Please tell me you have an idea?} Shizuo asked, when he heard an all too familiar chuckle from the informant.

{Oh ye of little faith, I always have a plan.} Izaya replied trying very hard to conceal the sliver of fear he felt, but not for him. He was scared for Shizuo. He grew fond of the blond during their adventure, not that he would admit it aloud.

Shizuo listened carefully to Izaya's plan and smirked, count on Izaya to come up with something like this.

Soon the dark energy that whirled around Ganondorf compressed outlining his body slightly. "Time to put this to an end, Shizuo," Ganondorf sneered.

"Oh I agree," Shizuo scowled slipping on the Golden Gauntlets, grabbed a metal pole out of the rubble, and threw it at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf dodged the pole, but what he did not expect was that it gave Shizuo enough time to bridge the gap between them. Fiery eyes widen in alarm as he saw Shizuo's fist coming towards his face and in a show of unadulterated strength sent Ganondorf flying into the a cluster of debris.

"Ugh you think that will stop me?" Ganondorf groaned in agony.

"No, but this will," Shizuo said resolutely. The symbol of the Triforce flowing from his hand and through the Golden Gauntlets funneling all of the magic he had into the Goddess Mastersword. The power so great it warped the space around Shizuo.

Suddenly a ray of light stunned Ganondorf, the glow took the shape of the Triforce trapping him. Then with speed they did not know the debt collector had he dashed towards Ganondorf and attacked him with a flurry of slashes dealing out an immense amount of damage.

Finally with one last finishing blow Shizuo buried the blade into Ganondorf's chest. "He did it," Izaya sighed in relief.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

It was all cheers inside Shinra's apartment as they rejoiced in Shizuo's victory over Ganondorf. "He won!" Shinra shouted mysteriously pulling out a bottle of champagne from nowhere and popped the cork.

" _Where and when did he get that_?" Everyone sans Shinra thought.

"Dearest Celty bring out the glasses we're celebrating!" Shinra grinned.

Erika suddenly spoke, "Hey does Izaya look pale to you?"

"He's always pale," Saburo muttered.

Shinra set down the champagne then look towards the screen, "No she's right, what's going on?"

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

Back on the battlefield Shizuo sighed, pulling out his sword to deliver one more blow to insure he would kill Ganondorf.

"Shizu-chan you really did it," Izaya breathed in relief. Ganondorf was on the ground not quite dead, it seems evil is hard to destroy.

However the cold, suffocating feeling of dread filled Izaya's veins. Izaya could not see the expression on his face, but everyone else could and it startled them. It was a few moments later they knew what made Izaya act to out of character, a bone-chilling darkness rose out of Ganondorf's body taking form of a man.

Or rather a demonic entity with a humanoid appearance, his skin is made of what looks like dark scales, though in some parts were pale-gray. He is very muscular, with thick arms and neck. He wore a long, brown cape around his waist, embroidered with gold in a triangle pattern held by a belt. His head is covered in flames in place of hair and has a white glowing scar on his forehead.

"Demise…" Izaya murmured. He did not know where the name came from. However deep inside him, he knew this man or demon. When the demon opened his gleaming white eyes an unseen force knocked Shizuo off his feet and onto the ground.

Crimson eyes widen in shock, his pale skin became semitransparent, and he began to tremble slightly. "Shizuo," Izaya whispered, startling everyone for the man never called the debt collector by his real name.

"My incarnation I have watched you countless of times continue to face against the descendants of those who sealed me away to be destroyed. I find it amazing that you fail in every instance. You who wield the Triforce of Power, you who was birthed with such powerful magic always falter before these petty creatures. Maybe it is time I take matters into my own hands, their bloodlines need to die out once and for all," Demise smiled cruelly.

With a snap of his fingers a sword appeared floating in front of him before he grasped it into his right hand. The sword resembled a corrupted version of the Goddess Mastersword.

Its hilt being the same general shape, but with a different design to the quillon or "wings" that make up the hand-guard looked like batwings instead of the bird wing design of the Goddess Mastersword.

The Triforce engraving was inverted, the blade was significantly larger with a flamberge edge, and being an overall darker color, the shade of blackened blood.

"Shizu-chan, get up!" Izaya urged. Demise was striding over to the fallen man. "God damn it Shizuo Heiwajima you get your ass up this instant!" He commanded with a golden glow formed around his body.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

Shudders went down each of the people's spines back at Shinra's apartment. Hearing Shizuo's real name from the informant's lips made them feel as if they were intruding on an intimate moment even if it was spoken out of anger and frustration, maybe even concern.

"Guys I'm going to say this right now…" Shinra paused to see it they were all paying attention. Once he saw that all of their eyes were on him he continued, "Do not ever mention anything about this to Izaya. He'll kill you or arrange it so an unfortunate  **accident**  happens, understand?"

Silent and afraid nods were his only response however it was Celty who gained her composure first. [Look! Shizuo is getting up!] She typed frantically.

They quickly turned to the screen to see Shizuo slowly, but surely rise to his feet, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he panted from great physical exertion.

"It was the power of love!" Erika grinned. "Hearing his love's voice gave him the strength to carry on and fight! It's just like when Kuwabara's strength is renewed when hearing Yukina shouted out his name!" She gushed, her hands clasped together and stars sparkling in her eyes.

Everyone for once didn't immediately dismiss her as they looked at her thoughtfully. [I hate to agree, but she might have a point.] Celty reluctantly responded.

Upon reading the text, Erika squealed and hugged Celty tightly. "I knew I would corrupt… err… persuade you one day!"

"Not that this isn't interesting, but shouldn't we be watching Shizuo," Saburo grumbled, the last thing he wanted was Erika to have a partner in her BL fantasies.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

"So you decide to stand up and face me?" Demise smirked.

Shizuo who only grunted, spat out a small gob of blood, and snorted, "No shit." Tightening his grip on the Goddess Mastersword and charged at Demise only to be stabbed in the stomach.

Smirking in satisfaction Demise violently ripped his blade from Shizuo's body then kicked him away. Everyone who froze in horror, the seemingly invincible Monster of Ikebukuro was defeated, bleeding out.

**[Real World]**

"No Shizuo…" Shinra shuddered. He never knew this would happen, he didn't intend for things to go this far. He could see the Shizuo's Health Meter slowly fade to nothing, the last heart vanish.

[Shinra please do something!] Celty grasped Shinra by the shoulders and shook him.

"I can't believe it," Kadota gasped while Saburo placed a hand on Kadota's shoulder in comfort as Erika cried in Walker's arms.

**[Legend of Izaya]**

"Izaya what's wrong what happened?" Isaías asked hesitantly.

"Shizuo is dead," Izaya said monotonously as if all emotion was stripped away. They all gasped in horror, their only hope died.

Sei and Teki buzzed about Izaya restlessly. They did not know what they could do to fix things, but the answer came in the form of a great power discharging from Izaya's body.

"Demise…" Izaya hissed. His eyes took on a golden glow to match the rest of him.

"Please Izaya don't do anything rash!" Sei warned only it came too late when Izaya vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" Isaías asked, but already knew the answer.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Izaya appeared on the battlefield just as Demise was about to walk away. "Decide to come out of hiding Princess?" Demise mocked only to be violently knocked away by a flying side kick sending him hurdling into the ground.

Wordlessly Izaya knelt down next to Shizuo. "Listen to me Shizuo Heiwajima you are not allowed to die until I tell you to, do you understand? You are going to get up. You are going to kick his ass. Then we are going home to kick Shinra's ass for putting us in the dangerous and ridiculous situation," Izaya whispered.

"If you're listening and watching everyone back at home tell Shizu-chan any of what happens next and they'll never find your bodies," Izaya hissed in warning making his audience back at Shinra's apartment shiver in fear.

Gathering himself Izaya bent his head down and quickly pressed his lips to Shizuo's. The action caused Erika to scream in joy at the top of her lungs before fainting.

During the kiss Izaya passed his energy into Shizuo's body. "I'm counting on you to win, Shizu-chan only the Goddess Mastersword can purify the demon," Izaya said before passing out onto Shizuo.

Amber eyes fluttered up and Shizuo slowly rose. Shizuo's Heart Container went back to full health, his Magic Meter was filled, and his wounds were completely healed.

"Izaya, thank you," Shizuo murmured. He gently placed Izaya on the ground. "I'll finish this," He promised.

"You plan on stopping me you could barely defeat Ganondorf, you don't stand a chance against me and my power!" Demise smirked, rising to his feet.

Shizuo only smiled wickedly, "You know Ganondorf said the same thing and look what happened to him."

His comment earned an angry scowl on Demise's face. "Ready for round two asshole?!" Shizuo grasped his sword and stood ready to fight once more.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Let's see where to begin, well I finally finished this chapter I know took a while, but I hope you liked it.

Shizuo's last attack on Ganondorf, for those who don't recognize it, it's Link Final Smash in Super Smash Brothers Brawl, the Triforce Slash.

The character Demise was the villain in Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, which I found to be nice. I like it when the series don't always have Ganondorf as the main villain; it's a great deviation and brings variety.

Anyway thanks to all who have read and supported this story it means a lot, this story will end in either one or two more chapters. I enjoyed this story and will be sad when it ends, but all stories have to eventually.

Until next time…


	18. Retaliations and Relations

Chapter Eighteen: Retaliations and Relations

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any other references I may use in this story.

Warning: Contains shounen-ai and eventual yaoi! Yes it's finally here: the yaoi…. Enjoy!

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

Demise looked at the one they called the Hero of Destiny and scowled. He has never seen such a fierce and feral look in one of  **their**  bloodline's eyes before. He then briefly glanced at the unconscious Princess and noticed that for one the Princess was male, bearing no resemblance to his ancestor in both appearance and action.

What could have happened that made their descendants change so much. In the dimension he was sealed away attempting to purify his darkness, he watched everything progress just as he mentioned earlier. For all the incarnations of the two who hold the essence of the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage they all were remarkably similar in several ways, but these two were in a class of their own.

Shizuo held strength that rivalled his own incarnation's power. The Princess never was one to actually fight hand-to-hand. The wielders of the Triforce of Wisdom relied on their magic for the most part, even though this one was just as deadly with a bow.

" _No matter they will fall at my feet eventually_ ," Demise thought gathering his sword and teleported in front of Shizuo hoping to catch him off guard.

Unfortunately for Demise, Shizuo was used to attacks that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. His conflicts with the many gangs, assassins, and fighters in Ikebukuro gave him experience on how to battle all types of opponents.

So to Demise's astonishment Shizuo not only saw his assault coming he parried with little effort. "You're going to have to do better than that," Shizuo smirked, flashing his pearly white teeth giving him a beastly façade.

They locked blades, sparks flying as they swords scrapped across each other. The blond then proceeded to drive the demonic entity back after the brief power struggle between them.

The white eyes of the demon turned fiery as his famed hair of flames. Demise growled, "How are you so strong?"

"Don't know it just happened one day out of the blue, but I'd tell you one thing this is one of the few times I'm happy to have this monstrous strength," Shizuo replied pulling back then slashed at Demise's blade.

The force of the blow knocked Demise off his feet, capitalizing on this Shizuo came around a second time only for Demise to vanish.

"You son of a bitch, where the hell are you hiding?" Shizuo gritted his teeth in frustration. It was worse than fighting Izaya at least he couldn't teleport away when things got heated.

Suddenly the already shadowy skies grew murky until the sky looked completely black, not even a cloud could be seen. Demise's bone-chilling laugh echoed all around Shizuo putting him on high alert as his golden eyes darted about.

"To think that a pitiful being like you would be able to fight me with such prowess, but this little game of ours has to end," Demise's voice spoke out.

Shizuo chose to remain silent and in a strange move he sheathed his Goddess Mastersword. Seeing Shizuo defenseless Demise appeared and barreled towards Shizuo's unguarded back.

[ **Shizuo look out**!] Literally everyone shouted back in Shinra's apartment. However Demise's sword never reached its target.

In a show of skill Shizuo had not showcased before, he placed his hand on his blade and executed a fast spin while drawing the blade and smashing into Demise.

Seizing the opportunity at seeing Demise was stunned by his attack Shizuo jumped up, slashing his blade up in an arc to gather energy. Afterward he struck his blade downward to hit the ground causing a shockwave to shoot out and thus knocking Demise off his feet, leaving Shizuo an opening.

Once again Shizuo jumped through the air, turning his sword downward to stab into Demise, but the demonic entity was able to teleport once more, causing the Goddess Mastersword to be stuck in the ground.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

"Damn it I thought Shizuo had him that time!" Shinra groaned.

Kadota sighed folding his arms, "Yeah I did too, but for a big guy he sure is slippery as hell"

Erika having woken up moments ago after the kiss looked worried. "What's wrong Erika?" Walker asked noticing she was fairly quiet throughout the entire fight except for when it seemed like Shizuo was going to be stabbed again.

"Well if I'm correct Demise is getting desperate," Erika said slowly.

"Yeah he's getting his ass kicked!" Saburo muttered, not quite understanding what Erika's getting at.

Celty did as she began to type getting everyone's attention. [I get it you think he's going to attack Izaya while he's unconscious in order to make Shizuo surrender.]

All the men turned to the other female in the room who nodded her head. "Yes it's a classic villain move when things go wrong for them," Erika replied.

"Let's hope you're wrong on this one," Shinra said, but he had a feeling she was right.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Legend of Izaya]**

And she was because Demise appeared standing over Izaya's unconscious form making Shizuo pause. "So predictable," Demise sneered as he lazily aimed the tip of his sword over Izaya's unprotected throat. "I can see it in your eyes you care for the Princess," He chuckled darkly.

Then something inside of Shizuo snapped. The Triforce symbol glowed brightly on his hand. The Goddess Mastersword glowed with swirls of red the color associated with the Triforce of Power, blue the color associated with the Triforce of Wisdom, and green the color associated with the Triforce of Courage.

"Kill…kill…kill…kill…" Shizuo muttered, his head lowered, his golden bangs shadowing his eyes.

The trademark mantra made everyone back in the Real World shiver in apprehension. It was never a good thing when Shizuo began chanting that single word. So Shizuo did what he did best, he pulled his buried sword out of the ground and launched it much like he did a traffic sign back at home.

Demise completely shocked by the unexpected and unfamiliar move was struck in the chest and propelled away from Izaya. He did not stop until he was pinned to a fallen wall of the palace.

"Don't touch what's mine," Shizuo growled walking over to Izaya and scooped him into his arms much to Erika's delight.

Demise coughed dropping his blade and weakly tried to remove the Goddess Mastersword with the last of his power, but to no avail. "So in the end I was defeated again by a mere human," Demise groaned, his arms held feebly at his sides.

Shizuo snorted, "That's your problem you fought me like you were fighting an ordinary human being."

Demise coughed, blood dribbling over his lips, "Then what are you?"

Shizuo smiled lightly, "A monster…"

His reply caused Demise to openly laugh as he disintegrated, his essence floated into the air before heading inside the Goddess Mastersword to be sealed away.

Shizuo sighed in relief before tensing once more, the Triforce symbols on his, Izaya, and Ganondorf's hand glowed faintly. Golden light floated out of Izaya and Ganondorf's symbols and into Shizuo's. "The Triforce, its power belongs to me now," Shizuo realized his eyes widening in amazement.

Shizuo felt a rush of power coursing throughout his entire body. Eyes narrowing in concentration, looking at Ganondorf's body and with an unseen force the villain's body fragmented then sealed inside his blade much like his predecessor.

"Izaya it's time to go home, but first I have something that belongs to you. It's only fair…" Shizuo chuckled. He then lowered his head and gently kissed Izaya's lips, which gave off a golden glow. The energy Izaya lend to Shizuo returned to the informant's body through their sealed lips.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

Eyes all around the living room looked as if they were going to pop out of their skulls, figuratively in Celty's case.

"Yummachi it is real life BL…!" Erika squealed before she turned to Shinra with a serious look on her face and a crazed look in the Otaku's eye, which scared the underground doctor. "You are capturing this experience, right?"

"Y…Yes of course I'll be sure to make you a copy of all the gameplay footage," Shinra replied hastily.

Erika smiled, "Good."

**[Legend of Izaya]**

Suddenly a portal appeared behind Shizuo and Izaya making the debt collector on guard. He telekinetically called the Goddess Mastersword back, using one hand to hold Izaya and the other to grasp his sword.

"Hold up it's just us!" Isaías shouted waving his hands frantically. He quickly explained that once Ganondorf was defeated Mena regained her powers so they were able to see the fight much like the people back in the Real World, although she used a crystal ball.

Shizuo only snorted and sheathed his blade. "Well doesn't he look the stereotypical damsel in distress at the moment," Mena smirked at Izaya only for a knife to fly by cutting her cheek.

"You were awake?" Shizuo sweated a bit. No telling how Izaya would take being kissed by him even it was to give Izaya's powers back. Izaya only blushed slightly in response. "Well… I think we've been here long enough, it's time to return to our world," He said changing the subject, blushing as well.

"Oh before we go there's something or should I say someone I want to pick up," Izaya smirked.

Shizuo sighed, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

After a quick trip back to the Light Realm and to Hyrule Castle was when Shizuo got the answer to Izaya's cryptic statement.

"Izaya you can't take a video game character home with you!" Shizuo yelled.

Izaya pouted, "But why Shizu-chan? I promise I won't fire Namie if that's what you're worried about besides she entertains me far too much to get rid of."

Shizuo sighed, "No that's not it! It's just I don't think it's possible."

Izaya deadpanned, "Neither are headless fairies, a demonic sword that slashes and possesses people to show its love, and oh I don't know… being transported into a video game."

"Ok you have a point…" Shizuo sweat dropped.

"Are you guys finished with your lovers' spat or are you actually going to plan on saying your goodbyes?" Mena muttered.

Izaya smirked, "Don't mind her she's only jealous."

Shizuo blinked, "Of what?"

Izaya smiled, "Don't worry your bleached blond head about it. Come on we have to say our goodbyes."

Standing before Izaya and Shizuo were the people and other creatures they met on their journey: The citizens of Hyrule Castle Town, the Sages, Teki and Sei, Shizu-Shizu and Iza-chan, Mena, the citizens of Elmwood including Rolf, the Zora including the Queen Ruta and Tike, Luda, Isaías, and Shadow.

The citizens of Hyrule Castle Town and Elmwood, the Sages and Luda bowed in thanks for Shizuo's and Izaya's efforts in defeating Ganondorf and Demise.

"It is good to see you have returned safely," Ruta smiled standing in front of Shizuo.

"You must be the Queen of Zora I heard  ** _so_**  much about you," Izaya purred getting in between her and Shizuo.

A cold chill raced through the Queen's body when she made eye contact with Izaya. She plastered on a fake smile trying to bury her sudden fear. "And I as well," Ruta said taking the hint she took a few steps back away from Shizuo.

"So you're Shizuo!" Tike appeared glaring at Shizuo who looked at the Zora in confusion while Izaya unconsciously shuddered at seeing the creature again. "Izaya-babe you're looking as good as ever," He grinned upon seeing Izaya moving to get closer to the crimson-eyed male.

"Babe?" Shizuo's eye twitched, his hand balled into a fist as if preparing to hit the Zora that was until Izaya grasped it. Shizuo's eyes widen in surprise at seeing the paler, slender hand covering his own tanned, larger one.

To Shizuo's incredulity his anger vanished, causing a smile to form on his lips. He looked down at Izaya who refused to look him in the eye, flushing faintly.

"I didn't think I would be able to find a flirt worse than me," Isaías chuckled softly with Shadow. "Izaya, Shizuo I'm going to miss you guys especially you mi angél," He kissed the palm of Izaya's hand, snickering at the possessive gleam in Shizuo's eyes.

"Izaya, Shizuo I wish to thank you both for all that you've done," Shadow said.

Mena sighed, "Yes I hate to admit it, but thanks to you I can reclaim my throne."

Izaya and Shizuo only nodded their heads accepting their thanks before moving onto the creatures they grew attached to during their journey.

Shizuo and Izaya stroked their horses, a little sad to leave them especially Izaya who hugged Shizu-Shizu tightly.

Izaya turned his head and stared imploringly at Shizuo who rolled his eyes. " _Of course the flea wanted to take the horses back home with him too_ ," Shizuo sighed. Then Shizuo noticed a lack in the fairy department. "Where are Teki and Sei," He asked.

Just as he asked that question Teki and Sei flew over to Shizuo and Izaya carrying something. "What's this?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya smirked as he was handed a very familiar gift, "Don't you recognize it Shizu-chan? It is my birthday present you were going to give to me before I was kidnapped."

"Well now seems like a good time to open it," Isaías suggested earning a glare from Shizuo.

However before Izaya could open it a blinding white light surrounded everyone and in a flash Izaya and Shizuo vanished, but not without a few passengers.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[Real World]**

A round of pain-filled groans echoed around the apartment. Erika and Walker seem to have ended up lying top of a pair of horses, Rolf sat on top of Saburo's back, Shizuo landed on Shinra, and Izaya was sitting in Kadota's lap, while Celty was able to be missed completely.

After they untangled themselves they all sat down to make introductions and discuss what happened though Kadota could not look Shizuo in the eye due to the heated glares the blond would send him on occasion.

"Shizu-chan, please stop glaring at Dota-chin," Izaya sighed. He never knew blond to be so territorial especially since they didn't really get the chance to talk about their relationship's current status.

The journey did indeed cause them both to reevaluate how they saw each other. "Yeah that's right we have more important things to worry about," Shizuo said looking meaningfully at Izaya.

A deadly smirk graced Izaya's lips, "Oh Shinra we would like to have a little chat." He pulled out his infamous switchblade. It gleamed dangerously in the light. Shinra paled and ran out the door with Shizuo and Izaya in hot pursuit.

[So who is going to tell them that they were still in costume?] Celty wrote. To no one's surprise there was a distinct lack of volunteers.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

**[One Week Later…]**

"Hey Celty, do you have any idea why we were invited over to Izaya's apartment and where's Shinra?" Kadota asked. He was joined by Erika, Walker, Saburo, and Celty outside Izaya's door. Despite a strange newfound friendship or rather amicable attitude Izaya harbored towards them they still felt cautious.

[Shizuo and Izaya picked him up a couple days after they returned. They called me saying I can retrieve him now. I admit I was hesitant to come over even after all that has happened, but Shizuo promised me Shinra is in one piece.] Celty replied.

Erika who refused to be left out of potential BL action she knocked on the door. To their surprise it was Rolf who answered. He was dressed in butler's attire however there was an accessory to the outfit that was quite atypical, on his back was a sheathed long sword.

"Ah welcome, do come in. Izaya-sama and Shizuo-sama have been expecting your arrival," Rolf smiled leading them inside.

On one of the large couches were Izaya and Shizuo laughing together. They pointed at the large television screen, a video game controller in Izaya's hands, but they both wore headsets.

Upon venturing further into the apartment they could see what was so funny: Shinra was inside what looked like to be the Super Smash Brothers Brawl game. He was being knocked around by adorable creatures: Kirby, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff.

"Hey Shinra, after we have everyone watch a couple of matches we'll let you out Shinra," Shizuo said into the headset.

Izaya chuckled, "Pull up a seat this is really funny to watch." He gestured to the snacks he had spread out on the coffee table.

Shrugging their shoulders everyone found a spot to watch Shinra tried and failed to fight. Easily getting his ass kicked and knocked out of the arena. "So who do you think Shinra should fight, next?" Izaya grinned mischievously as Erika and Walker immediately shouted out suggestions.

An hour or so later Shinra was let out of the video game, nursing the bruises he received. "So I see you were serious when you said you would hire Rolf," Kadota commented glancing over to see Rolf making tea in the kitchen.

"Yes, he's been good for the flea. He eats better, see he's not so skinny anymore," Shizuo smirked as Izaya blushed.

They noticed Izaya filled out a bit, though he was still rather lithe. It was a good look for him. [By the way have you been here this entire time, Shizuo?] Celty asked.

Shizuo and Izaya blushed a little at the question, which did not failed in gaining everyone's attention. "Well we talked things over while getting our revenge on Shinra and we've learned to get along," Shizuo replied.

"No way it's more than that, I can sense it!" Erika yelled with a yaoi-fangirl sparkle in her eyes. It was then she noticed Izaya's new accessories. A smirk graced her lips as she added, "Nice new rings Izaya."

Everyone looked down to see his trademark silver rings were replaced by two other silver rings however they had the distinct mark of the Triforce on them.

"I couldn't let Shizu-chan's gift go to waste, could I?" Izaya coughed, trying to avoid eye contact.

"S…So you two really did hook up?" Saburo asked in shock.

Shizuo glared, his infamous temper flaring, "Yeah what of it?"

Everyone sans Erika who was having some sort of fantasy frantically yelled, "Nothing we're happy for you!"

"Then you guys should be thanking me!" Shinra complained.

"I wanted to put you in a survivor horror game instead, but Shizu-chan talked me out of it," Izaya said with a cold smile.

Shinra sweat dropped, "Never mind."

"Oh I wanted to know, what did you do with the horses?" Walker asked.

Izaya grinned and Shizuo groaned as the informant pointed to a picture of Izaya and Shizuo is horse riding gear with Shizu-Shizu and Iza-chan in the background.

"I found a nice stable for them to live in out in the country. We visit every other weekend. We would go more, but Shizu-chan talked me out of it," Izaya pouted. Shizuo merely shook his head and pulled Izaya into a one-armed hug.

It was then they held an impromptu party to celebrate Shizuo and Izaya's new relationship and for a new quieter Ikebukuro, but after a few hours the couple wanted some alone time.

"Have a good night sirs," Rolf said leaving the penthouse to his own apartment Izaya had gotten for him a few floors down.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"So Shizu-chan we're all alone," Izaya smirked having just locked the door. However his smirk left his face due to Shizuo quickly spinning Izaya around and pinning him to a wall. Shizuo's fists clenching Izaya's soft dark hair while smashing his lips onto the informant's.

The air inside Izaya's apartment grew thicker, charged with suppressed need for each other. Hands scratched and bit into skin in their frenzy to remove clothing until nothing was left.

With a deep throated growl Shizuo sunk his teeth into Izaya's neck just above his collar bone, giving that area quite a bit of attention, placing marks of possession.

Izaya could only moan, clasping onto the blonde's hair while both his legs wrapped around Shizuo's waist, his back firmly pressed against the wall.

Then suddenly Shizuo pulled his head back causing Izaya to blink at him. With a wicked smirk usually not seen on the debt collector's face, more akin to an expression Izaya would make, Shizuo slid two lubed slick fingers inside of the informant.

"Oh… god... Shizu-chan, when did you?" Izaya stammered, clearly overwhelmed by the sensations.

Shizuo smirked, "I've been waiting for this the moment you invited me to your place. I decided to be prepared and think ahead for once, aren't you glad?"

All the while fingers stretched and shifted inside of Izaya with enough pressure to the informant squirm. Shizuo quickly located exactly the spot he wanted to find upon hearing a cry that was louder than any of the noises Izaya made so far.

Not giving time to let Izaya try and formulate a response Shizuo reared back and entered Izaya in one quick stroke, locking eyes the entire time. Or he would have been if not for Izaya's eyes rolling into the back of his head. Shizuo paused giving Izaya time to adjust, which allowed Izaya to gather his wits.

"I see you couldn't wait. We could have been doing this on a nice soft bed," Izaya mocked complained.

Shizuo's lips twitched upwards and he began thrusting. " _There goes my gathered wits_ ," Izaya mused. His mental faculties were now devoted only to moaning his pleasure, screaming out Shizuo's name or rather the nickname he lovingly gave him. When Shizuo hit him in just the right spot Izaya dug his fingers deep into the blonde's back and dragged them downwards, scratching marks anywhere he could reach.

Shizuo's teeth bit into Izaya's earlobe, "Say it…"

Izaya moaned, "W…What?" He inwardly winced at his lack of working brainpower and articulation.

"You're mine. Say you only belong to me," Shizuo hissed into Izaya's ear accompanied with a particularly hard thrust.

Izaya stubbornly shook his head. Shizuo growled and his eyes narrowly before a smirk formed on his face. Shizuo stilled, teary red eyes blinked, and glanced down as if to confirm the lack of movement.

"I won't move until you say it," Shizuo threatened.

Izaya bit back a whimper, trying to raise and lower his hips to seek out his own pleasure, but Shizuo quickly put a top to that grasping the informant's hands and pinned them above his head, rising Izaya enough to keep him suspended and restrained.

"Shizu-chan," Izaya whined, but Shizuo shook his head.

Shizuo purred into Izaya's ear, "You know what I want, Izaya-kun."

Izaya shivered as hot breath waft into his ear and across the side of his face. "Y…Yours… I belong… to you," Izaya breathed.

With a triumphant and borderline smug smile Shizuo began to move again, freeing Izaya's hands. Shizuo quite liked the feel of Izaya clawing into his back. Every push of Shizuo's hip made Izaya repeat those words and he was rewarded each time by Shizuo pounding into harder and faster.

" _He really is a beast_ ," Izaya inwardly chuckled. His breath suddenly hitched, his vision was blurred, and he knew he couldn't last any longer. "Shizu-chan," He whispered urgently against Shizuo's neck, his strength leaving him. Izaya could barely hold onto the other as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Then Izaya's vision blanked out and a loud moan of Shizuo's name echoed throughout the apartment. Coming back into consciousness he felt Shizuo thrust a couple more times before pure liquid heat spilt inside of him.

In the back of Izaya's mind he could vaguely hear Shizuo groan out his name. They slid down the wall onto the floor trying to gather air back into their lungs.

Shizuo sighed coming down from the euphoric state he was just in, he pulled Izaya onto his chest. He slipped out of the info broker, sighing at the loss of being embraced in that warm tightness. Izaya heaved a relaxed moan, his fingers tracing the scar he placed on the other man's chest so long ago. His nose wrinkled a bit at the feeling of cooling semen running down his thighs.

Moments passed and Izaya began to laugh gaining Shizuo's attention while he was debating if smoking would be too cliché. "Sorry it's not you. You were fantastic in ways that make me wonder if you are really a virgin. No, I was thinking how funny this all is. How despite all the chaos we caused to each other's lives we ended up like this," Izaya murmured.

Shizuo raised a brow replying, "First off how did you know I was virgin, second you were the one causing the chaos, and third of all it clear that either we ended up having sex or we finally had enough and killed one or the other."

Izaya nodded head, "Can't argue with that kind of logic and to answer your first question I made it my business to know all about you."

"Stalker," Shizuo snorted.

"Informant," Izaya quipped, pulling Shizuo into a kiss so he couldn't say anything more.

And so they both lied there on the floor until Izaya complained about getting cold and uncomfortable forcing Shizuo to carry him up the stairs to bed.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X The End

Author's Note: Yes this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I know I loved writing it. It makes me both happy and sad that it's over.

However that only means I can concentrate on my other stories and new ones. Yes fans of my other fanfiction you will see continuation of those stories, if not please check them out.

See ya!


	19. Short Story: New Clothes

**New Clothes**

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

"Izaya, how long does it take to put on some damn clothes?!" Shizuo yelled from the living room of Izaya's apartment. He was already dressed in his riding gear as they were yet again planning on visiting their horses, Shizu-Shizu and Iza-chan. It had been two months since the "incident" as they were apt to call it, where they were teleported by unexplained technology into a video game.

Inwardly Shizuo also counted that two months has passed since the change in their relationship. " _Bitter rivals to lovers… how dramatically cliché_ ," Shizuo mused, wondering not for the first time, if Izaya's cynicism is rubbing off on him.

"You can't rush perfection," Izaya purred from his bedroom, putting the finishing touches on his outfit. Having a lover, did nothing, but increased his vanity.

Shizuo sighed, "You're worse than a woman."

He was bullied by Izaya and his traitorous female friends to expand his wardrobe. Thus he was currently wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that emphasized his long lean legs, a simple white soft cotton, button-up shirt, a pair of sturdier, yet comfortable black leather boots, and his trademark sunglasses.

"Chauvinism is not attractive especially if you have plenty of strong women friends who would maim you if they heard you say that," Izaya said saccharinely, hinting he was very much going to tell said females of Shizuo's words.

Shizuo rolled his eyes, "It's funny how close you got to them when not too long ago they hated your guts." He was a bit jealous and confused on how Izaya, with his shady reputation made friends with people who saw him in a bad light and would pay good money to punch him in the face, just once.

Varona, his kouhai had wanted nothing more to stab the informant before, now she almost hangs on his every word because Izaya is quite knowledgeable. Izaya is also able to explain things in a way she understands, most likely because they are both adorably socially awkward weirdos.

Erika was a bit more obvious in her reasons for friendship, she wanted details on their sex life and Izaya was not shy in sharing. Celty, his best friend was the toughest nut to crack. She didn't trust Izaya and often questioned the sincerity of their relationship. Shizuo still doesn't know what happened to change her opinion, but she did and to his frustration, both were tightlipped about their conversation.

The last one was the newest addition to their group, Ruri Hijiribe who was Kasuka's girlfriend. For some reason Izaya understood her in a way that was strange. She was a quiet person, who seemed sad at times, but she's gotten better thanks to Kasuka. " _I don't know what they could have in common that makes them friends with each other_ ," Shizuo hummed thoughtfully.

The sound of approaching footsteps snapped Shizuo out of his thoughts, "About… time…"

Shizuo blinked slowly, his eyes drinking in Izaya's choice of outfit. On his feet was a pair of knee-length that conformed to his slender yet strong calves. Next was his favorite part of his clothing, the riding breeches that looked to be painted onto his lithe legs. Then was the long-sleeved ribbed under amour ribbed jacket, which hugged his trim, toned torso. The final piece were a pair of riding gloves with grips on the palms, of course the outfit was all black.

Noticing Shizuo's lack of ability to formulate words Izaya spoke, "I decided to invest in real riders clothing, the manager of the stable told me of a show Shizu-Shizu could enter. He told me of how smart and well-bred Shizu-Shizu is and that he'll be a prize winner in no time. So I thought I should look the part of show horse owner."

Shizuo remained quiet, slowly walking towards Izaya making him tense slightly out of nervousness. "Shizu-chan?" Izaya murmured only to be cut off by Shizuo's lips covering his own.

Shizuo easily slipped his tongue into Izaya's mouth, forcing Izaya to breathe out his nose, giving out a shuddering exhale.

The blond pulled back slightly, "You have no idea how much I want to tear those clothes off you right now."

The informant's face was flushed, his chest heaving, "I think I do." He rubbed his crotch onto Shizuo's earning deep, guttural moan. "The problem with these pants is that it leaves little to the imagination. Take me to bed," He whispered into Shizuo's ear.

Shizuo only smiled wickedly in response, scooped Izaya into his arms, and did as commanded. They never did make it to the stable that afternoon.

X

X

* * *

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

* * *

X

X

End…

Author's Note: Hey, so it's been a while since I wrote anything for this story. I promised a long time ago I would write short stories in this universe so here you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I will write more, don't know when, but there will be more. Until next time!


	20. Short Story: The Talk

**Short Story: The Talk**

X

X

* * *

 

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

 

* * *

 

X

X

“ _You know, if I was actually straight and didn’t love all human equally I would have been thrilled to be surrounded by such beautiful women_ ,” Izaya thought sardonically from his seat by one of the large fountains in the park.

It was not even an hour ago when Izaya received a text from Celty asking him to meet with her. When he arrived she was not alone. Varona, Ruri, and Erika were also there waiting.

Thinking back Izaya should have seen this coming. He knew what he was walking into. He was going to be interrogated by these women to see if his feelings for Shizuo were sincere.

Izaya quietly observed each of the women. Varona and Ruri both held impassive expressions, which would have made it difficult for a normal person to know what their motives were or what they were thinking.

However Izaya was far from normal and he was the best informant in Japan, this was merely an exercise in his skills in deciphering body language.

Erika was quite easy to read, she was here only for the sake of entertainment and to see if her one true BL pairing was going to last. Celty would be the hardest to read since she lacked a head, but she what she lacked in facial and vocal expression, she made up with body language and text.

It also helped that the reasoning behind all this was obvious. Moving on, the other two women were often seen as aloof and only spoke when necessary.

Izaya knew Varona has seen him as a threat to her senpai’s happiness so he was an enemy as far as she was concern. His new status as boyfriend probably confused her and she needed clarification, what better way to find things out than going to the source.

Ruri was Kasuka’s girlfriend and she was concern about his happiness, which meant making sure Kasuka’s brother was content.

Steeling his nerves Izaya sighed then spoke decisively, “Shall we cut to the chase? Yes I am dating Shizuo meaning we’re lovers. No, this isn’t a ploy in making Shizuo’s life a living hell, those days are over. And yes I can say his whole name when I want to, so don’t ask why I’m calling him Shizuo instead of Shizu-chan, this is a serious conversation so I will be serious.”

None of the woman said a word until Erika grinned, “Well then there’s nothing to worry about on my end.”

Izaya inwardly smile, knowing no matter what Erika would be on his side if only to fuel her BL fantasies. He turned his eyes to Varona first. She had yet to even blink before a soft smile graced her lips.

“I have no find falsehoods in his statements. I am content in knowing that Shizuo-senpai can finally find peace Though the irony is not lost on me in which you who was once the source of his dissatisfaction has in turn become his liberation. Nevertheless he no longer is burdened by the weight of the world and smiles unrestrained. I thank you, Izaya Orihara,” Varona bowed slightly in thanks.

Izaya blinked in astonishment before bowing slightly, “And thank you. Having a kouhai to take care has helped him more than you may or may not know.”

“Well then I have nothing to say then. It seems to me that you are genuine in your feelings. Being around Kasuka has taught me a lot about emotions. I can tell you are being honest so I can pull Kasuka’s mind at ease and say that his brother is in good hands,” Ruri said. Her facial expression remained mostly unchanged, only giving a brief upturn of her lips, but her eyes were what changed the most as they softened to show her gratitude.

Everyone then glanced at Celty who was unsurprisingly the most silent of the group. [Can you give us a moment alone?] She asked the other women, who nodded then walked a few feet away to give her and Izaya privacy.

Izaya chose to let Celty take the lead in their talk as he merely stare at her openly. [I was happy at first when I heard you and Shizuo were no longer fighting and decided to become lovers. Then it really began to set in. Doubts started to form, could this be a trick? Could he be trying to find out Shizuo’s weaknesses? I kept these thoughts to myself because not only has this change in you and Shizuo affected you both, it spread to our friends, and then the entire city.]

[There is less property damage and less gangs trying to fight Shizuo. People now don’t fear Shizuo quite as much since he’s not tearing apart the city so it’s made Shizuo feel better about himself, more normal. He finally seems happy and I didn’t want to ruin it, by telling him about what I was feeling. Shinra is over the moon that he was right all these years and that his two friends are finally getting along.]

[But I needed to know for certain that you were serious about your relationship because if you weren’t not only would you being hurting Shizuo, you would also being hurting Shinra, and if this was some sort of plot then I would have killed you. So for the last time are you really in love with Shizuo? Is this real?]

Izaya looked at the screen then raised his head to stare deeply at what where Celty’s eyes would have been. “It’s funny how you all think I should justify my feelings when feelings are irrational. As I couldn’t truly explain my initial hatred for Shizuo, I can’t do so for the love I now have for him. Love just is, Celty. The only person’s opinion I really care for is Shizuo’s and he believes in our relationship then that’s all I need.

However I will set your mind at ease because if you don’t get what you want you will go back to Shizuo and ask. Being his best friend, whose opinion matter to him will make him question things, and I can’t have that. So fair warning if you do anything to put my relationship with Shizuo in danger… I will kill you despite how much I know it would devastate my best friend,” Izaya whispered harshly, his eyes frosted over causing Celty to unconsciously shiver.

Celty nodded sharply and Izaya smiled, they had an understanding. “Excellent, yes it’s real. For now until the unforeseeable future I belong to Shizuo and him to me,” Izaya smiled, his eyes warming with each word spoken.

[Good then this conversation is over and will never be brought up again. Promise me you won’t mention what was said to anyone.] Celty typed.

“As far as I’m concern we never spoke,” Izaya shrugged his shoulders.

Soon the group of women all left going their separate ways leaving Izaya alone that was until a pair of strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and waist. Following was a pair of smooth lips that covered the informant’s own.

“Already done with work?” Izaya hummed when they broke apart.

“No, I’m on a lunch break. I saw you and wanted to know if you would come to Russia Sushi with me, but then I saw you with Celty, Varona, Erika, and Ruri so I hung back,” Shizuo frowned slightly.

Izaya smirked, “I taught you something after all the old you would never patiently wait to see what happens.”

“Izaya…” Shizuo sighed.

“They wanted to talk about us, our relationship. I promised Celty what we said wouldn’t be repeated and I intend on keeping it so don’t ask. For the most part it was rather tame I was only threatened once,” Izaya grinned earning another sigh from the debt collector.

Shizuo grumbled, “At least it answers my question of why Varona asked Tom to head out to lunch earlier than normal instead of having it with us like she usually does.”

“Don’t be upset they care enough about you to ask questions. I have a bad reputation, you know. They didn’t want their innocent Shizu-chan to be tainted by the big bad information broker,” Izaya teased.

Shizuo swat the back of Izaya head, “Shut up, though it’s good you know that you’re still as annoying as ever.”

“Anyway let’s get a move on before Simon gives away all the good cuts of Ootoro,” Izaya took Shizuo by the hand and led him out of the park.

They both never noticed or rather neither of them said anything about the fact they held hands the entire way to Russia Sushi. Although they didn’t need to as pictures of the couple was posted all over the Dollar Forums.

X

X

* * *

 

(ﾟoﾟ) wow!*✰

 

* * *

 

X

X

End…

 

 


End file.
